What if? Finished!
by Claidi
Summary: Ella was gone before midnight. She thought she would never see Char ever. But a meeting with accomplices of his led him to Mum Olga's manor. This time, he saw Ella. Ella hadn't planned this. She ran away and went to Bast. In Bast a new adventure awakens..
1. Leaving

Chapter One  
  
I felt…I don't know. Sad? Depressed? Desperate? The ballroom was as bright as the sun and as cramp as possible. Yet, I felt it was dark and dreary. Maybe it was because I knew, no matter how much I deny it, that Char won't be near me again.  
  
Dancing with Char felt like heaven. Even if it was the third. And the last. But I was saddened over the fact that Char was with Lela, the maiden who wears a mask, comes from Bast and rides an orange coach. I was depressed that he didn't feel like being with Ella, me. I was desperate enough to take off my mask, kiss Char and say I love you but the curse reminded me that Kyrria and Char is in danger if I do.  
  
Char was talking. I never thought of him as garrulous. He might have sensed my silence and decided to fill our air with chatter. Just like the first time he was in Ayortha. But I wasn't Ayortha. I was Ella! Ella! I wanted him to talk to Ella. Me. Just like before. I still remembered the way he talked to me, freely and openly. Not like this. He was talking about Kyrria and court affairs. Even if he was talking like and old friend, I felt like I was with High Chancellor Thomas.  
  
I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was too busy thinking about the future. I will go and Char will forget Lela and Ella. If he were to go to Bast for Lela, he would just find a town, full of people but no Lela. Lela is just an imagination.  
  
A tear caroused down my cheek the second time in front of Char. Before he could see, I bent my head and tried to wipe it away. He didn't see, thank goodness.  
  
We spent the whole evening together. Until twelve. The bell chimed.  
  
"Goodbye Char. I'm really disappointed I can't hear you sing. I am sure it would be a sublime moment. But unfortunately, I have to go." I told him. I knew I said to myself I will hear Char sing but I also realized that if I go, Char would escort me and he would see not a pumpkin coach but a big pumpkin. He would be surprised and I would be revealed.  
  
"Goodbye Lela. Can I come to Bast someday?"  
  
"Bast would be honored, and I would be too. Goodbye and I hope we'll be reacquainted yet again." I said.  
  
Char did escort me back to the carriage. He helped me up and kissed my hand. I wanted him to kiss me yet again. But I know I must act like a friend and be nonchalant about it. My rat coachman pulled the reins and the carriage went away. The figure of Char, all alone in front the castle, becoming smaller and smaller. The carriage went farther still. I wanted to stop the coachman after all he is just a rat but I stopped. I knew what would happen.  
  
As Char grew smaller and as I went farther away, my heart started to bleed. I burst into tears knowing that this would be the last chance for me to see him. Char would be gone, again. Lost. Again. I will never see him again. 


	2. The Magic Book

Chapter Two  
  
I cried myself to sleep. I was too depressed. Mandy tried to comfort me but I pushed her away. Can't she lift the curse off? Can't she use big magic just this once? What are the uses of fairies if they just sit around telling people they can't do this because it's big magic? Mandy is selfish keeping her gift for herself.  
  
Hattie called me to help her undress after dinner. I knew something was the matter. The last time she did this was tell me about the balls. What is it now?  
  
I climbed up the stairs and arrived at Hattie's room. Hattie was already sitting down in the chair infront her dresser.  
  
"Ella, you won't speak to me while I say this and you will be silent.." she said quickly. An order. She was already making precautions. My mouth was zipped shut.  
  
"Come here and help me undress." I went and started to unbutton her back.  
  
"The balls were divine, Ella. Prince Charmont was handsome. He danced with me you know. And the ladies were beautiful but I'm still the best. But the food! It was delicious! The quail eggs, tarts, deer…" I tried shut my ears. This could take hours.  
  
"But they have rumors too. They say King Jerrold and Queen Daria were disappointed that Prince Charmont have not yet found a wife. It is a displeasure. If Prince Charmont doesn't have a wife, he would have no heir and Kyrria won't have a queen. A princess. A royal family. Sure he has that sister but the kingdom needs a man. And his sister is not fit for a man's job. If she were to be ruler then, her husband might be a dictator. No, Prince Charmont must have a wife. But then, King Jerrold and Queen Daria would force him to marry whether he likes it or not. Kyrria must have an heir and he or she should be legitimate. Not adopted.  
  
"Which brings me to my story. The other reason why King Jerrold and Queen Daria was disappointed because Prince Charmont has found, let me say this, it is too painful to think about…an acquaintance he favored. Do you know who?" she suddenly asked.  
  
Her order was still there. "Oh, yes. Ella, you may speak now. After you ask, you will stop speaking again."  
  
"Who? Was she a princess from another land?" I asked sardonically. Hattie smirked.  
  
"Hardly you big idiot. You don't have an ear for rumors. It's the wench, Lady Lela of Ba—Ow!"  
  
I accidentally pulled the strings of her corset. I was surprised.  
  
"Idiot! Why am I an idiot? Ella! You won't hurt me." Hattie said while hitting me. I couldn't hit her back. The order was there. I tried to fight it but my complaints started. I stopped; it stopped.  
  
"You are so stupid Ella." Hattie said while smiling her false grin. "You're suppose to take out the corset! Not put it back! Any way, Lela, is from Bast. And she always wears a mask. What is she hiding? She's obviously the ugliest person there! She's too ashamed of her face! I told Prince Charmont that she could have a scar, the face of a bandit, a disfigured face. But he didn't believe me!"  
  
Hattie kept ranting about it. I quickened my pace in undressing her. I was happy that I was able to get away and seek refuge in my room.  
  
I laid down on my bed while staring at the ceiling. My eyes were filled with tears. Why can't I be Lela again? I thought, Why can't I be Lela forever?  
  
Char would get married and my heart would be broken into pieces. A thousand minuscule pieces. Stupid curse! Stupid Lucinda! She should must have lifted my curse before she renowned big magic! Idiot!  
  
I wish I could see what Char is thinking now. I wish—oh yes! The magic book! How could I forget?  
  
I climbed out of the bed and ran to my trunk. Inside was the magic fairy book Mandy gave me. I hastily opened and flipped its delicate pages. There was an entry in Char's journal.  
  
The balls are now over, thank goodness. I can't bear to see ladies flocking on me. The only thing that made the ball bearable is Lela. She of all the ladies is the only one who doesn't treat me as a prince. Like a friend. Just like Ella.  
  
I know I am breaking my vow of not talking or writing about her but I want to. Lela. She reminds me so much about Ella. Even their names are almost alike. Ella was childish while Lela was mature with a tinge of it in her. They were so alike! Their laugh. When Lela and I touched our hands, I thought she was Ella. It was a surprise that she wasn't. If only Lela liked to slide down stair rails! Then , I would be convinced that there are a more Ellas in the world. But then, the Ella I have loved was already married to a rich personage. She might even be traveling the world in search of riches. And if she was to come to the balls, she must have been showy, but then, I wouldn't have recognized her.  
  
They looked almost the same or to me. Her hair was black too. But Lela is taller. I never got to see her face. I should must have told her to take off her mask. But I am to polite for that. And if I do that, I would be like Hattie.  
  
I believe she isn't disfigured. If she is, she must have told me. She herself have said she wasn't her to look for a prince to wed. She was here to save stories for home. She's honest. And I am not that impolite to abandon a very favorable acquaintance like her. After all, she was the only one who didn't care I was a prince.  
  
But the strangest thing was this. I looked up Bast in the library to find more about it when I visit Lela. The carriages were not orange there. It was actually green. Also, it was not their custom to keep their masks on at balls. People from Bast prefer to take them off. They never have masquerades.  
  
But maybe Lela's carriage was orange because of Autumn. Maybe but I'm not sure. It looked like a pumpkin actually. A pumpkin with horses. And maybe she just kept her mask on because she doesn't now how to behave on a masquerade. And she probably thought you stay masked at a ball.  
  
Father and Mother were disappointed I haven't found a wife at the balls. They say I am in need of an heir. I told them Cecilia could be my heir. They have no argument to that.  
  
Father and Mother were also disappointed that I haven't favored Lady Lela. I like her but I didn't think her as a fiancée or a beaux. And Father demands to see her face first before I marry her. He wants to have a beautiful lady to be a daughter-in-law not a masked maiden.  
  
My parents say I should visit Lela in Bast. How? I don't even have her address to write to her! I will find Lela in Bast someday but no matter what happens, Lela would never be my wife.  
  
  
  
He looked up Bast! I am happy that he doesn't have any suspicion. And yet, I wanted him so much to work out the truth! If he finds out, he could say that I was lying to him and really didn't get married. He doesn't have to go to Bast and waste precious time! He could just go here and rescue me from Hattie, Mum Olga and Olive!  
  
If Char wants to find Lela in Bast, he has no luck. Lela is not there. She is nowhere near Bast. Char hasn't got faintest idea of Lela being here in Frell. Lela is me. Ella. And Lela, right now, is slaving for her evil stepfamily.  
  
He really doesn't know that Lela is gone forever.  
  
-Thanks a bunch to Ironic Paradise, Lindsey, Th' Lady Shadow and Digital Moon Princess for Reading and Reviewing this story!  
  
-Nayie 


	3. The Ogre Tamer suddenly appeared

Chapter Three  
  
I woke up. The sun has shone through my tiny window. It was cold and drafty in my room. I climbed out of the bed and brushed my untidy hair. Then, I went out, ready to meet Hattie's, Mum Olga's and Olive's orders.  
  
"Ella! Come here!" Mum Olga's voice shrilled from the parlor. I went there, obediently, just like I should be or maybe forced to be.  
  
Mum Olga was sitting there on her elegant chair and playing with a rose. I hope the rose's thorns prick her fat fingers.  
  
"I'm going to give you a rare order today." She said.  
  
"What? Should I kill myself?" I said. Mum Olga's smile was pasted on her face. Hattie got her foul attitude in her.  
  
"No. You'll be going to the market to buy the food. Mandy, our delightful and wonderful cook," Mum Olga licked her lips. She must have been imagining the taste of Mandy's cookery, "is busy. She'll be cooking me a big feast because Hattie shall have guests. It's—" I didn't listen any longer. If I listened, then I would be hearing a long list of people. It's not bearable.  
  
Mum Olga dismissed me. "Oh, and before you go, you have to come back at this manor by ten so Mandy can cook her delicious food! And don't waste the money for yourself!"  
  
An order. Mum Olga doesn't trust me. Well, no one in this family does.  
  
The market is a place bustling with energy. The chickens are squawking. I bet they know their fate. Every vendor screams at the top of their lungs. It was not a place I would want to be there forever.  
  
I bought all of Mum Olga's orders. I didn't buy some for myself since she ordered it. I saw a very pretty trinket and adored it. I couldn't buy it. Even if it is by my own money. The purse of gold, silver and bronze KJs which were heavy when I left was now as light as a feather. But that didn't help. Baskets of meat and vegetables surround me. I looked like the market itself. Who are these people who will visit Mum Olga?  
  
I finished marketing and made my way the manor. I passed the dress maker, the glassblower and butcher and reached the road. It was lonely road with only me passing. I struggling to walk with my dozens of baskets when I heard distant galloping. Please, please don't let it be the royal carriage! I silently prayed to myself. It wasn't the royal carriage but just as worse. It was Sir Stephan and Sir Aubrey, one of the six knights I have met during the ogre skirmish. With Char. I'm in big trouble.  
  
Their horses have spotted me and so did they.  
  
"Hey look it's the ogre tamer!" Sir Aubrey shouted while pointing at me. I couldn't run now. It would be too suspicious.  
  
"You're right Aubrey! It's the ogre tamer! Long time no see ogre tamer! It's been a long time since we've met!" Sir Stephan said with his long speeches.  
  
"Hello." I said weakly while looking up at them riding their towering horse. "Long time no see."  
  
"Why are you carrying that? You need any help?" Sir Aubrey said while leaning on his steed.  
  
"Oh, doing errands for my sweet Mum Olga. The marketer is not yet in the manor and I volunteered to do the marketing. We are having guests!" I said brightly. "And I don't need your help thank you very much. It would be a funny sight to see two men—especially knights, carrying baskets of meat and vegetables!" I laughed.  
  
"You're right lass!" Sir Stephan while laughing with me. Sir Aubrey joined in.  
  
"Why are you wearing that? You look like a maid?" Sir Aubrey said. Oh no. He noticed! Those maids' uniform I wore!  
  
"This clothes?" I said. I was thinking quite fast. What will I say? "This clothes?"  
  
"Yes. Those clothes." Sir Aubrey said again. He laughed too. He must have thought of it as a joke. I was lucky. That gave time to think.  
  
"You see, I wear some maid's uniforms everytime I market. So then I won't ruin my precious gowns! You know girls. Always careful with gowns!" I laughed. Please let them think of it as a joke!  
  
They did and they laughed too.  
  
"Well, I better go." It was near ten and now the curse was nagging me. I was delaying. "Mum Olga would be desolate if I were late!"  
  
"We too, lass. Better go to Prince Charmont and report about the ogre skirmishes. Been getting a lot since your language discovery! By then!" Sir Stephan and Sir Aubrey waved and galloped away.  
  
Thank goodness they were fooled. Else, I would be in deep trouble. 


	4. Hattie's Torture Game

Chapter Four  
  
I arrived at Mum Olga on time. The curse was so intense that I was forced to go faster. Mum Olga was displeased I arrived on time. I think she wants to punish me. Nerveless, she made scrub the floors I just scrubbed yesterday. There was nothing wrong with it actually. It shines like glass. Mum Olga must have thought if her reflection was ugly while mirrored by the floor, it is dirty. I am fortunate that she doesn't always look at the floor. If she does, then I fear that I would be scrubbing forever.  
  
The guests were Hattie's friends. Blossom with the big worrywart and Delicia the whiner. Her odious group of friends. Mandy cooked them a lot of food. Quail eggs, deer, wild rice, currant bread, cream trifle, plum pudding, chocolate bonbons, spice cake, white cake made their way to their plates and found their doom in their stomachs. They have stomachs with holes.  
  
Hattie especially loved it when she called me to the table.  
  
"Ella dance for us." She said while smiling at her friends.  
  
"Are you sure she'll obey you?" Blossom asked. Hattie nodded. She smiled evilly.  
  
I was resisting all the time. I didn't want to dance. I didn't want to look like a puppet infront of Hattie's freak group! In breathlessness, nausea, dizziness, spinning of the room. I experienced it all. I danced a ballet. It stopped.  
  
I looked absolutely silly making a pirouette while wearing a sooty maids' uniform. I twirled and soot flew. It covered the floors and landed on the empty plates.  
  
"Ella stop dancing." Hattie coughed. I stopped. I could kiss her that time but I knew it was also her fault.  
  
"I don't like that command. I want to do it to!" Delicia whined while making an absurd pout.  
  
Hattie rolled her eyes. "All right."  
  
Delicia said, "Bow down to me and say I'm a goddess."  
  
I clutched my fists and pretended I was glued to the ground and that I also have grown roots.  
  
"Why can't she obey me!?" Delicia moaned.  
  
"Wait! She is resisting. See how red her face is? Let go Ella and it will stop." Hattie said.  
  
I didn't but eventually I did do it. It was torture following rabbit queen's minions. They laughed at me, their puppet. I did a lot of crazy things. Because they ordered me. I didn't resist. I just imagined the day when the curse is gone. I would kick them and let them do all the things they forced me to do. Then I would laugh at them. They would also do that for the world.  
  
Mandy interfered. She served some desert and the brutes were distracted in the meantime. They gobbled it while Mandy led the singing Ella away.  
  
"Ella stop singing." Mandy said the countermand. I stopped.  
  
"Ella, go out and stay out. Return when you see Blossom's and Delicia's carriages leaving the manor. Don't worry. I'll tell Lady Hattie and Dame Olga you are out doing some chores for me."  
  
I was happy to obey. I ran outside and reached the orchard. It was a long way from Hattie. I concealed myself among the apple trees so then Mum Olga or Hattie or Olive won't see me. I sat down and wondered.  
  
I daydreamed about Char. I saw Char while sliding down the stair rail. I saw his buttonless doublet flapping. I heard his laugh. I saw his face close to mine. I saw his grin. His handwriting.  
  
Tears went down my cheeks. I will never be near Char again and dreaming about him won't help.  
  
Hope is lost. 


	5. Char's Journal Entry

Chapter Five  
  
Blossom and Delicia are now gone, thank heavens. The house are already full of rats and mice. We don't need two more.  
  
Mum Olga has more chores in store from me. Mandy said that I was out tending the chickens. That was a good excuse. We have dozens by dozens chickens.  
  
By the end of the day, I was exhausted beyond imagining. I scrubbed the floors again, cleaned the windows, swept the floors, scrubbed the flagstones, weeded the garden even though the gardener should do it and change the sheets of every one of the twenty rooms except my own. When I arrived at the room which is a cell, I collapsed on my thin, uncomfortable bed. I wept. I was a slave to the worse family in the world! I lost everything! I lost Char, my only one true love! I lost my freedom!  
  
I ran to my trunk and opened it. I retrieved the two things that give me comfort: my Agulen wolf and magic book. I carefully placed the wolf next to my pillow so then if Hattie or Olive or Mum Olga comes in, I could hide it. I opened the magic book. In it was an illustration of Char. His face was puzzled. He was rubbing his temples. He was also staring at the fields through the windows. In the fields was my centaur colt, Apple. I traced my finger on Char's face. I kissed the lifeless illustration and imagined it was real. I wanted so much to hold him right now. Tears started to flow. I turned the page and saw a part of his journal.  
  
Today is a very bewildering day. Sir Stephan and Sir Aubrey came today to report the ogre skirmishes and told me a story on how they met Ella. I was surprised. Ella was married and far, far away with her jewels! But Sir Stephan and Sir Aubrey had told me that they saw Ella carrying baskets of meat and vegetables. They said she was still with Dame Olga because that was her explanation. Strange. I told them they were dreaming but they argued to me about it. They said she was still the funny ogre tamer they knew. "She was real!" Sir Aubrey pressed. "I touched her! She was breathing!" Sir Stephan too agreed with Sir Aubrey.  
  
I have no reason to deny the knights' testimonies but Ella! Why is she here? Did she just lie to me so then she won't hurt me?  
  
  
  
When I read that part, my hopes went up. Yes! Yes! I don't want to hurt you! He is beginning to understand! I continued reading.  
  
Did she lie to me just to say in other words that she doesn't love me? Did her stepfamily forbid her to marry me? To love me?  
  
But maybe Sirs Aubrey and Stephan were kidding me. But they left swearing to the heavens that it was Ella they saw. Their description seemed real. "You see, I wear some maid's uniforms everytime I market. So then I won't ruin my precious gowns! You know girls. Always careful with gowns!" they said she said. It sounded like her; self-mocking and witty.  
  
I will visit Dame Olga's manor tomorrow. I must work out the truth. If Ella is in there, I shall find out why. If not, I am now convinced that Sirs Aubrey and Stephan are complete fools.  
  
  
  
I laughed. Char didn't completely believed Sirs Aubrey and Stephan! He thought they were fools! Char was the last person I would thought would say. But he will come here! How can I avoid him? But then, Hattie would lock me in my room once more like before. There is nothing to worry.  
  
  
  
-Thanks so much to FireDragon for reading and reviewing!  
  
- Nayie ♥☼♀♣☺ 


	6. Hattie's News

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Hattie woke me up. She wanted to be undress after a cotillion. It was irritating. I was dreaming about my freedom and she spoiled it.  
  
"Ella, you won't be annoyed." Hattie ordered. My thoughts instantly vanished.  
  
I followed her up to her room. There I started to undress her. I waited for her real reason. Probably about some gossip she heard at the ball. She obviously wanted to tell me because Mum Olga already knew and Olive stupid understands. This has already happened for three times now. I expect to hear something about Char because that is what Hattie always speak of.  
  
I was right.  
  
"Prince Charmont is coming!!!" Hattie shrilled. She started jumping up and down while I unbuttoned her.  
  
"Lady Mistress, it is hard to accomplish the task if you are jumping." I scolded her. Hattie stopped. I seldom do this. The feeling was good.  
  
"Ella, it's a good thing you know your place," Hattie said, "Anyway, Prince Charmont talked to me just later during the cotillion. He said he wants to visit! Do you know what this means?"  
  
"No, Mistress."  
  
"He wants me to be his bride!!!" Hattie squealed like a pig, "Oh, Ella. You will be lucky to be a maid to a future sovereign!"  
  
I wanted so much to kill her right now. Her order about not being annoyed has no effect. I was angry.  
  
"Why aren't you surprised?" Hattie asked me. She must have thought I was doubtful of her news.  
  
"Mistress! I wasn't surprised because I knew all along that Prince Charmont would one day come for you! It's about time! I'm so happy, Mistress!" I said falsely. Flattery always affects Hattie. I also have to cover up the suspicion.  
  
Hattie eventually dismissed me. At my room, I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling. Char won't see me tomorrow. Hattie also mentioned he will come for dinner. That won't be the matter. I would always be at the kitchen tending the cinders. I never serve guests. And I knew Hattie would never let me. Thank you Hattie for being cautious. I couldn't sleep. But eventually, darkness clouded my vision and I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Do I look splendid?" Hattie said.  
  
We were in her room. It was still morning and Hattie was already trying on gowns to wear. Right now she was wearing a bright red gown with a very voluminous petticoat. She looked like a swollen strawberry. But I have to act happy and pleased and always say "You look splendid Lady Hattie! I don't know what gown fits you!". All I have said for the past half-hour were lies for Hattie. Piles of gowns were already on top of Hattie's bed and still she couldn't decide. So far, all the clothes were turned down by Hattie. If she doesn't pick soon, she might as well come to dinner naked.  
  
"Ella!" I heard Mum Olga's voice. "Come here!"  
  
"Can you wait for a moment Mistress? Your mother is calling," I said while bowing my head. Hattie ordered this. I didn't resist now because the curse won't let me. Once I did and I fainted.  
  
"Yes. Go." I went out.  
  
Mum Olga was sitting inside the parlor. I waited for a punishment.  
  
"Prince Charmont will be coming, as you know. And I have every servant cleaning every bit of this house. You are lucky that Hattie called you, else you would have to scrub the floors on your knees. Anyhow, Prince Charmont knows I have three daughters. He knows you," He does? He must have forgotten me. "And he might be suspicious of your disappearance. I couldn't think of any excuse. If I say you run away, Prince Charmont might think of me as cruel and a bad mother. If I say you are married, Hattie would be disgraced. Older ladies should marry first, you know. It's custom. So, you will go to the dress maker's and buy yourself a gown. Here are some silver KJs. Buy yourself a very, very simple gown. Something that would be nothing compared to Hattie's gowns. And a gown that is the cheapest. I don't want to spend much on a scullery maid. You won't buy anything else. Be back right after you buy one. I don't want you to be late. You still have to serve Hattie. You still have to cook too. Go now!"  
  
This is not good. Very. Char will see me! But then, Hattie would get his attention too right? She could always talk him into distraction. After dessert, Hattie will entertain him and then, I would run. Yes. That's the plan. I would go to my room and lock myself in there. Knowing Char, he would be too polite to run after me and discover my secret slavery.  
  
I have half a day to think of it. I know I won't be in trouble. Char would just think I was lying and he would forget.  
  
I'll see Char again.  
  
  
  
-Thanks to Eowyn and Riulyn. Special thanks to Ironic Princess for reviewing again! Thanks for the support! I'm inspired! Okay, maybe this chapter is a bit boring. Well, wait for the next ok? Because I wanted you all to have suspense! Heehee!  
  
-Nayie 


	7. Char's Arrival

Chapter Seven  
  
I told Mandy about my plan. She understood. I was helping her cook when Mum Olga called me. Mandy knew it was time.  
  
"Good luck lady," she said and kissed my forehead.  
  
I went up to Mum Olga's room.  
  
"Ella, dress up now. It is six thirty and Prince Charmont said he will come at six. After that, help Hattie."  
  
I went to my room. In town, I bought a gown. It was simply blue. It had a very thin petticoat. It also had a simple embroidery of roses. It was the cheapest too. Thankfully the cheapest was not the ugliest. I rubbed off the soot with a wet towel. I placed it on.  
  
The dress maker, Madam Anne, was very kind. She gave me a necklace with a pendant that was a blue stone on the middle. It was simple enough. And it was also not real silver and stone. I told Mum Olga it was with the dress. She didn't want either. She said it was too simple.  
  
Mum Olga didn't tell me to buy shoes so I wore my glass slippers. There is little chance for Char, Hattie, Olive or Mum Olga to see it. The gown was long anyway. I combed my hair until it shone silky black. Then I went to Hattie's.  
  
It was six when Char arrived. I was still giving Hattie the finishing touches like she ordered me to when Mum Olga called us. Hattie literally jumped off the floor. She landed with a thud. She then recollected herself. It looked like seeing a monster turn into Hattie. There is no difference. She started to go down. I followed.  
  
When I saw Char's figure while in the stairs, my heart pounded faster. Why am I nervous? I have a plan. I have to be cool. I took long deep breaths. I shouldn't worry. My heart skipped beats. I wish I could run but somewhere inside me wanted to see Char's face; to see his expression. I wish I could run past Hattie, hug Char and tell him I love him! I wish I could tell him about the curse! I wish I could tell him that it was all a lie! I wish I could tell him I risked all to come to the balls as Lela! I wish…  
  
Hattie reached the last step. I braced myself and went down with her. I saw Char. He saw me. He looked so handsome but he was too surprised. I saw a smile start. He must have been thinking that Hattie has been lying. I hate to cause him pain. But have to later.  
  
Hattie was busy saying hello to him. She bowed and extended a hand for kissing.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you, You're highness. I am Lady Hattie if you have forgotten." She purred.  
  
When it was my turn, the whole world disappeared. Tome it was just me and Char. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I tried my best to conceal my feelings. I smiled but it was hard. I fought the sudden urge to hug him. I wanted him to know. But I can't. Hattie was there. Mum Olga was there. Olive was waiting. The curse reminded me of the possible future.  
  
Char waited while I thought. Then, when I regained my senses, I curtsied and extended my hand too." I am Lady Eleanor. Long time no see, Majesty." I said nonchalantly. He must not sense any pain and longing from me.  
  
"Ella!" he whispered after my greeting.  
  
  
  
- I love cliffhangers! But don't worry! If you want to read more, you only have to wait for a day or two! I'll write fast!  
  
-Nayie♀♥ 


	8. My imaginings

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Char was surprised but he didn't show it. He didn't come up to me, hug me and say "You're not married! Let's get married!" I knew he was cautious of Mum Olga and her spawn. I just smiled but I wanted so much to cry. Tears of joy. I'm near Char yet again! And this time, I'm not Lela but Ella! But Mum Olga and Hattie were looking at me with suspicious eyes. I pulled away from Char's grasp and curtsied.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you." I said again. Then, I went next to Hattie. It was Olive's turn.  
  
After the reintroductions, we proceeded to the parlor. Mum Olga led the way. I walked behind Olive. I acted humble and simple so then Char would be convinced I had change and leave me alone. Though it was part of the plan, I wanted not to do it. I wanted once more to charm him. I wanted to make him laugh. I wanted to tell him all my jokes. But I couldn't.  
  
Hattie clung to Char all the time. She was chattering nonstop. I suddenly remembered Char's entry to his journal…  
  
I don't know how she managed to pour the words while smiling so hard, revealing the largest teeth I have ever seen. She must be excellent in cracking nuts…  
  
I suddenly laughed. It was a wrong move. Hattie spun around and frowned while still smiling. Mum Olga too. Olive just looked at me. The wheels in her head must have been moving slowly. Char did too but he was smiling. He looked so happy. And hope spread across his face. His eyes were questioning me, "Do you still love me?" I wanted to nod. To smile. To say it in my eyes that I still love him.  
  
But despise this, I immediately resumed my indifferent face. I clouded my eyes with nothingness so he will see nothing. I looked straight ahead with my chin up. I saw his smile disappeared. He must have thought that I was still me. For a slight second. I hated to cause him pain. But I have to deceive him. I have to. I must.  
  
We all were seated in the parlor. I was still indifferent and vague. Hattie and Mum Olga chatted Char away. I said nothing. They mostly talked about court affairs. Gossip sometimes. I just looked ahead. I sometimes nodded my agreement. I didn't listen so I spent the whole session just imagining Char's departure. He would be sad, disappointed that I am not the Ella he knew. I could imagine his journal entry…  
  
I have gained nothing by visiting Ella. Sirs Aubrey and Stephan were not fools after all. She was there. She was breathing like Sir Aubrey said. But she doesn't look human. She looked like she was made out of stone. She somehow reminded me of Hattie's simpleton sister, Olive.  
  
All she did was sit there and look straight ahead. She looked like she was in a trance. She talked once or twice but rarely. Wanted so much to run to her and shake her while saying "What's wrong with you? Are you doing this to discourage e from coming? Tell me!" I could have begged her to tell me. Anything to know.  
  
The letter was rubbish. It was a lie but this experience pained me more. I could have accepted her wedlock because most ladies marry at her age. But I couldn't accept the fact that Ella is here, alive and unmarried, but made of stone. Living stone. She seemed like a corpse. Her head was always high up but there was not a trace of pride. Her eyes were clouded and vague. Her hands always on her lap. She was not like before.  
  
I wish I would know what is the matter. But how? I am not there and Ella won't even speak to me?  
  
  
  
That he could write. Right now, I am saying to myself that I am made of stone. I have no feelings. Char must not think I am the same.  
  
Hattie has finished talking. Dinner. After dinner, this deceiving game would now come to an end.  
  
-Thanks Eowyn for reviewing for so many times! If all of you are bored waiting for then next chapter, why not read my poem? It's called "The Popping Of The ZIT". Asking why is that the title? Read and review so then you'll know!  
  
-Nayie 


	9. Pain Beyond Imagining

Chapter Nine  
  
Dinner time. Hattie has already finished talking endlessly. She would have talked for infinity but Mum Olga pinched her thigh and said it was time to eat. She must have smelled Mandy's food.  
  
I went to the dining room in a slow pace just like when I went to the parlor. Hattie, Mum Olga and Olive went quickly to the dinner table. They smelled the delicious food like hounds to a kill. Char was left with me. When I was going, he suddenly grabbed my hand. I was surprised but I didn't fail to notice that his grip was firm and warm. When he touched me, I wanted to hold his hand too. I wanted to catch his hand and kiss it. But I knew better.  
  
"Ella, what's wrong with you?" he asked me.  
  
I felt my eyes reveal amidst the mist of vagueness. I felt my face look horrified. I felt tears starting. I wanted to tell him that I love him. My heart pounded faster. Blood rose to my cheeks. I realize I was sweating. I knew right then that this was the climax of the deceiving game. I pulled my hand away. I have to do this, I urged myself, I have to…  
  
I know I can. Think out Char. Think about Kyrria. Think about the future. Remember the curse, I said to myself as I prepared to hurt him. I warrant that he would be pained beyond imagining. I predict his anger towards me. I saw his eyes that would soon be filled with surprise.  
  
"No-no-nothing Highness. What ever made you think that? Why, nothing is the matter. It is just me. I've grown. I'm sorry to disappoint you your Majesty but I've…changed." I said but I found my voice with difficulty. My voice stammered and my throat was quivering.  
  
Char looked at me with disbelief.  
  
"I know there is Ella. You yourself told me you refuse to change. There's something wrong, Ella. Don't hide it from me. Tell me." Char pressed while squeezing my hand.  
  
No! He said an order! I have to tell him! My tongue started to move but I bit it. The complaints started. My breathing quickened and the room began to spin. Nausea. Breathlessness. Migraine. I heard noisy buzzing in my ears and the floor seemed tilt forward. I felt that I would burst. I lost my balance. I reached out to a chair to remain standing. I was struggling but the curse was just too powerful. A few tears streamed from my eyes and went down my cheeks. Char tried to wipe them away. But before I knew it, I turned head and pushed his hand away. I have to hurt him. By knowing, he will be hurt. There is nothing I could do. He won't understand fully because he doesn't know about the curse. He will think I hate him and that I despised him. Loathe him. The tears ran down faster. I succumbed.  
  
"There is Char. I have to lie to you. I have to move away from you. Please. Leave me alone." I said quickly hoping that he won't understand but he did. His face changed. His face was worried, surprised and doubtful in one time. I wanted to snatch my words back. I wanted to turn back time to the day I was born so then all this is prevented.  
  
"I'm sorry." I went to the table and left him there.  
  
Char just stood there as I walked to the table. He was still confused. I wanted to tell him, somehow, that I really am sorry and that I was forced. I turned back and gave him my most sorriest face. He wasn't looking. He was busy staring at the ground and clenching his fist. He must have been thinking that he was a fool for trying. He must have thought of it as a joke. He looked up and saw me. His expression was hurt but he didn't know that I was more hurt. It was horrible to hurt someone you love. The only one you love.  
  
I felt a pang of guilt. I should must have told Mum Olga that I was out calling! I didn't do it. Because I was selfish. I only wanted to see Char. That's why I strived not worry. That's why I didn't argue about attending. I was selfish! I only thought of myself! I didn't think about Char's safety and Kyrria's safety!  
  
Char. You don't know. I wish you do.  
  
I proceeded to the table, my heart aching and my eyes red. 


	10. A Big Mistake

Chapter Ten  
  
I sat down. Char sat in front me. He looked at me while eating. I tried not to. His stare was probing. He was doubtful. He knew. Looking back, I felt happy that I said those harsh things to him. I have meant to hurt him. Now he was hurt and he was far away. Though this is part of my plan. I am pained too. It was hard for me to hurt the only one you love but the curse made it easy. The curse forced me to the right thing when I was not willing to. When I said those things to him, I wasn't willing. I tried not to tell but in the end, the curse was right and I have to do it. I cried when it happened and that was the cause of Char's doubt. He knew or had an idea that I wouldn't cry if I didn't love him. Instead of crying, I would have spanked him. But I didn't. I cried. I have a feeling he knew I love him. But I also have a feeling that his emotions won't settle on the matter. I wish I could tell him. If I could only reach out now…he was in front me…I could tell…  
  
Hattie talked all of a sudden, her voice shattering the intensity of both mine and Char's thoughts.  
  
"Highness, what has happened to the ogres?" Hattie asked while stuffing her mouth with a strawberry tart.  
  
"What?" Char replied, startled, "I beg your pardon. What is it again you ask?"  
  
"The ogres, your Majesty?" Hattie said while staring at me. She has an idea that it was my fault.  
  
"We were getting a lot. Thanks to Lady Ella's discovery." He still stared at my eyes.  
  
"What discovery?" Hattie desperately asked. She wanted so much to talk to Char.  
  
"She found out we can use their magic against them." Char said softly. My breathing quickened again. I figured that he was remembering his journal entry…  
  
  
  
She charmed as easily as she did the ogres…  
  
  
  
I did? Now he was remembering the moment we shared. I couldn't resist.  
  
I remember the moment he asked about finishing school. I wanted so much for him to laugh that time. I thought he wouldn't because I thought he was used to my jokes. But he still laughed. I remember the napkins with mice and the low regard of the royal cooks…I can't resist. I have to make him laugh!  
  
"Majesty…do you remember the mutton fork?" I said while smiling weakly. I couldn't help it. I wanted so much to make him laugh. The desire was as strong as the curse.  
  
'Of course!" Char laughed. He was surprised that I remembered. I knew he thought I was gone after I spoke to him harshly. His smile was glowing. He knew I was still inside the statue.  
  
I didn't reply now. I can only do this once. It was another mistake. Another big mistake. Char expected too much.  
  
Hattie resumed talking to him after giving me a look of pure venom.  
  
"Highness, do you have any thoughts about marriage?" Hattie asked.  
  
I can't believe she had the nerve to say that! Shock incredulity was registered on Char's face. Mine too. Mum Olga beamed at Hattie. Hattie looked jubilant. And Olive…Olive always looked as blank as a peeled potato but now her face showed…respect. I can't believe it. She's looking up at her sister who did the most desperate thing.  
  
After Char recollected himself, he replied, "I haven't given thought about that subject, Lady Hattie."  
  
"What about Lady Lela?" That is strange. Hattie, talking about her…after saying she's a wench.  
  
"I told you Lady Hattie, I haven't given it any thought." Char persisted.  
  
Hattie closed her mouth. For once.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Thanks to Hway-Ling, Fufie, Kevi and Channy for reviewing! And sorry to Ironic Paradise! I accidentally wrote Princess instead of Paradise! Thanks for reminding me! My eyes are in need of checking!  
  
-Nayie 


	11. Running Away and Letting go again.

Chapter Eleven  
  
Dinner was finished and Char would be leaving. I could see it in Hattie's eyes. She looked desolate that Char would be going. Unlike before, the last minutes didn't give me joy. Rather, joy. Joy that I would be able to stop deceiving Char. Joy that would free me from this game. I didn't do my plan. I didn't go away during desert. Char…I know…won't go near me again. Despite the joy, I felt pain beyond imagining. My heart ached and my chest itself hurt. I have to let go of Char for the third time. But I told myself, I can take this. You have to do this. For Char and for Kyrria.  
  
We gathered at the hall to say our goodbyes to Char.  
  
"Majesty, we are desolate that you will leave our humble home. We pray you have a safe journey back to the castle." Mum Olga purred.  
  
Hattie did too but at the end of her sentence she said, "Please come back soon!" She begged him to come!  
  
Olive did the ignorant thing she was to do as always. "Goodbye. See you soon…" she said dully.. Hattie looked enraged by her behavior. It was my turn,  
  
"Goodbye Majesty. It has been a pleasure welcoming you to our home. I pray you have a safe trip back home." I said flatly. I thought I had the final act perfect but I was wrong. A small tear escaped from my eye. It didn't carouse down my cheek. It just stayed at my eye. I hope Char didn't see it. I don't know. I looked down when I realized.  
  
I ran to my room when Char left. Then, I gazed a the window, watching the carriage of Char.  
  
"Goodbye…forever." I whispered to the air.  
  
But then, didn't I do this before? Didn't I say goodbye forever to Char as Lela? But he is here. Seeing me again. In my heart, a small part rejoiced. I might see Char again. There are many possibilities. A lot of twists and turns in the future. I believe and I hope we will meet again. And when we meet again, I won't lie. I won't deceive him. I will say what I really feel.  
  
As I was wondering, sudden horror struck me. The carriage was far off but I can see it as a speck. But that wasn't the point. I can see it getting clearer and clearer. It had turned around and was coming back! My mind was racing. Should I hide? Should I meet him? Should I cower around Hattie hoping she'll do something? Should I run?  
  
I scrambled to my carpetbag and started throwing my very few belongings in it. I heaved it to my back and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Mandy! He is coming back! I have to run!" The urgency of my voice panicked the usual calm Mandy.  
  
"Wait a moment, Lady. I will come with you!" then she went to her quarters.  
  
I jumped up and down to relieve the tension I was feeling. Char! He was coming back! But why? But how? For Hattie? For me? I was nervous. Maybe he left something and he was coming back. Nonsense! He wasn't carrying anything in the first place!  
  
I heard the door creak open and my pulse raced.  
  
"Mandy!" I wailed. "Mandy! Hurry!"  
  
"Prince Charmont! Why are you here?" I heard Hattie say.  
  
"I need to speak to Ella. I have to." He replied.  
  
"Mandy!!!" I shrieked at the top of my voice. It was a wrong move. Again. My voice echoed and traveled to the hall. I heard Char's footsteps.  
  
"I have to speak to her!" He said. Hattie must have been stopping him. Somehow. Please buy me time!  
  
"Lady! I'm here come on!" Mandy went to me.  
  
"Come on! He i—" It was to late. I saw Char now. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
I ran but he caught my hand. I pulled and pulled. In utter desperation, I slapped his hand. I suppose d it hurt because he withdrew.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said as I started to run.  
  
"Ella! Don't go!" Char said. An order. My body went rigid.  
  
Two voices sounded as one after that.  
  
"Mandy!" I cried.  
  
"Go Ella!" I was flexible once more Mandy came to my rescue just in time. Right after the order while I said Mandy!. I bolted out the door. I heard Char shouting my name. I heard his footsteps. Mandy went ahead and I followed. I was weakened by my feelings. I was ad to be running away. I was distressed that I have to hit him. I was miserable knowing that my past imaginings were ruined. So much for meeting him again. My dreams were shattered.  
  
I saw his vague figure running after me. But he was just too late. It was dark and it provided an advantage. Seconds after I saw him, he was no more. I was lost amidst the trees. When Mandy and I were a suitable distance from the manor, I burst into tears.  
  
"I lost again Mandy." I sobbed.  
  
Mandy comforted me. "It's alright, love. You did the right thing."  
  
"What will we do Mandy?" I croaked.  
  
"Go somewhere. We will find work as cooks." Mandy said quickly. This has happened before. "Where will we go Lady? It's your decision."  
  
I thought. Then a brilliant idea popped in my head. NO, not a bad idea. Not a good idea. A desperate idea. Just to meet Char.  
  
"Let's go to…Bast." I said to Mandy.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Okay…to Bast? It just popped in my head while writing!  
  
-Nayie 


	12. Thoughts

Chapter Twelve

"Mandy! Can't you use a little big magic? Please? We've been walking for three days now and my feet are sore!" I whined to Mandy who was cheerfully walking as if nothing was the matter.

"Lady," she started impatiently, "big magic is not something to toy with. Be patient and we will get into an inn."

"An inn…Mandy, we have no money. You have to remember that."

It has been like this for three days. I kept trying to persuade Mandy to use big magic to fly us to Bast. What _are_ fairies for? The trip to Bast from Frell is about three days. If you know the twisting shortcut. Five days if you have a carriage. And we don't have both of those. I planned to take the road from Jenn, to the elves' forest. Bast is near the forest and I knew the way from Jenn. If we were to fly, we would get there tomorrow. But unfortunately, Mandy doesn't want to. I considered calling Lucinda but Mandy didn't want me too. She ordered that I would not think of that ridiculous idea again. 

I remembered, all of a sudden, the baker in Jenn.

"On foot? With ogres and bandits around?" When he first said that, I was still optimistic and ignorant of it. But then, ogres captured me. When I think of it now, I shudder. Ogres trying to get every part of you are horrid and scary. It would give you nightmares. I'm scared when I think of it. And I'm scared every time I think that Mandy and I would be captured. I have nothing with me and Char, I know won't be there to rescue me. I only have my bags and a fairy who won't do magic even if I was captured.

-Thanks fufie for reviewing again!

-Nayie


	13. The Magic Book Again

Chapter Thirteen

Mandy and I reached the border of Jenn. It was already the fifth day. When we reached the border, Mandy and I rested for a while on a meadow. Mandy slept. The poor old lady. The journey must have drained her energy! I just sat there, wondering whether Char still thinks of me, imagining Hattie's rage when Char came back for me, dreaming about my stepfamily's deprivation of Mandy's cooking… Mum Olga and her spawn must be desolate without Mandy.

Mandy and I have endured hunger. Stomach eating hunger and it is not a good feeling. My head spins everytime I think of Mandy's delicious delicacies. I have to stop myself from thinking! My stomach grumbles my guts. I would have eaten the grass surrounding me right now just to ease the pain. But who knows whether those grass were tainted with cattle manure! 

To pass the time and to take my mind away from food and Mandy's snoring, I opened my carpetbag and extracted my magic book. I hope it has a new story for me. An illustration of Char. A letter. A journal entry. Anything to keep my mind from the oblivion of hunger. I opened my magic book and luck found me! Inside was a journal entry from Char! There was no illustration but I am happy that I can see his precious handwriting and intimate thoughts once more.

I have been writing the same thing for five straight days. Anyone reading this might be bored. But then, no one is reading this but me. 

_I couldn't help but ponder about the incident five days ago. Ella. Sirs Stephan and Aubrey were not fools. I was. I was a fool enough to believe Ella was the same. If she were the same, then she wouldn't lie to me. If she were the same, she would still be writing to me. If she were the same, she might have been loving me. But she wasn't. She changed. She changed. I thought she was another person because I didn't feel the happiness in her. I didn't feel the coolness everytime I'm with her. But when she touched my hand, I recognized it. Our hands knew each other. She might have still be the same in the flesh but I swore I thought she was not Ella but another maiden._

_I tried everything to speak to her. I tried to force it out of her. But she had a strong reason. So strong that she was convinced to conceal it from me. I came back and she was horrified. She thought I was a murderer, ready to kill her. I'm not sure if this indeed is true but it showed in her eyes and in her whole face._

_Speaking of face, I have mentioned that she hasn't changed one bit in the flesh, well, the littlest details were not very obvious. Her skin was paler. Her eyes downcast without the laughter and the mischief that charmed me. Or maybe, she was like that because she saw me. _

_Ella ran away from me. It hurts. When, she left, Hattie demanded me to tell her. I didn't. I was sovereign and she was not. I am still the prince. And I didn't want to tell her. That was the only reason that came up that moment. And I am positively sure that Hattie would be infuriated with Ella if she found out about everything._

_I came to Ella to clear things up. But it just gave new questions. Why wasn't she married? Why does she avoid me? Why was she different? _

_I considered looking for Ella when she ran away. But what was the use? I was a fool to come there. And I would be a bigger fool to risk all just to find a girl, who I know, has changed forever._

_I thought I will find out about Ella's mystery. But when I came to her manor, the visit just clouded my thoughts and my mind is more confused than before. _

I'm so sorry Char. If only I could tell you. But if you don't know about the curse…you'll never understand. 

I turned the page. It was a letter from Mum Olga to Father.

_My adoring husband, Sir Peter of Frell,_

_I am sad to say that our daughter, Eleanor, ran away. Up till now, we don't have a reason. We have been treating her well. But we knew that Prince Charmont is part of it. He visited us and Eleanor avoided him. A very rude behavior infront a prince. When he came back to talk to her, Eleanor, ran away. _

_Mandy, our wonderful cook, went with her. I am desolate! And so is Hattie! Olive…she is far from desolate. She is miserably inconsolable now that there is no white cake every meal. It must have been a shock to her; Olive never reacts to anything unless it is something to bother. _

_I ask you to find us a cook. A far better cook than Mandy. But I suppose the chances are slim. But no matter, I know you will do it for me, Hattie and Olive. _

_We are trying to find Eleanor. We are doing our best but we don't know where she is going!_

_I am extremely desolate without you my love. _

Next is a poem she made herself. I couldn't bear to read it so  I flipped the pages. Next was a story about a princess and a pea. It was a new kind. In there, it wasn't the pea that the princess felt. It was a hump on the mattress directly under her. I laughed a little. Because it said that when the queen looked under the many mattresses, she found not a pea, but a squished one. It was a good story and it took my mind away from things.

I closed my book, placed it in my bag and started to do the same thing Mandy is doing: sleeping. But before my head hit the soft green carpet of grass, I heard the bleating of the sheep grazing nearby. I didn't get it at the moment; I thought it was a wolf. But then, realization came. Just like before, the sheep were bleating on the way to Jenn. Because of ogres. 

I saw them.

They saw us.

I felt fear rising.

There are ogres coming for us!                                                                                               

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS(okay)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Thanks to Little Comet, a girl writing fiction, Cherry Lee and Dragon Queen. And of course to Ironic Paradise who reviewed for six times already! Seven if you add my poem! Oh, and Ironic Paradise, why do you have to stop writing! _MY_ summer vacation is coming up and you will stop writing? If you do that, the suspense would have killed me and I can't read the next chapters!

 And I also have a new story. It's a short story but I only wrote chapter one. It's real life this time. The title is Shoplifting. Ok, ok, it's not bad influence. It's the story of Sienna who was wrongly accused. Read and review please! Appreciate it! And I changed the title of _"The Princess and The Pea"._ It's called _"The Real Princess" _now! Did the heart appear? I did one out of asterisks. I don't know if it'll show…

-Nayie

******                          ******

                      **********             **********

                   **************   **************

                                                      *******************************

*******************************

  ****************************

     *************************

        **********************

            ******************

                **************

                    **********

                       *******

                          ****__

_                             *_

_Ella's Heart Which Is Full of Char's LOVE _

_For Her_


	14. Ogres

Chapter Fourteen

"Mandy!" I screamed through the noise. Mandy woke up. The urgency in my voice must have been intense but I supposed so. I didn't want to be with ogres again.

The ogres were fast. Faster than horses, faster than centaurs, faster than a hart. And it was a big advantage in outrunning us. What could a tired hungry girl and a fat cook do to outrun them? Still, I was optimistic. The forest clearing was near. We could hid there. 

"Don't run. Come to us…" an ogre said. Horror struck me as I realized the impending doom nearing me. An order. My body went rigid for awhile then started to make its way to the ogres. Mandy didn't notice. She kept running. 

"Mandy!" I screamed. 

When she looked back, but she was too far away. She looked horrified, as I am. And she was shouting something. Probably the countermand. But, misfortune struck and the wind snatched her words and blew it away from me. I didn't hear it. I was going to be captured again. And this time, maybe, no one would be there to save me. My legs gnawed and neck savored by this boorish ogres. Tears started to fall as I resisted madly. Each moment caused me dear. The curse was more unbearable right now; it was much more worse than before. My legs felt like it was being pricked by a million sharp needles. My muscles were being pulled and stretched tirelessly. And all the while I was spinning, not knowing which way to go: to the ogres or to Mandy. A rhythm was there. Back, away, back away…forward, backward, forward, backward…

I spotted Mandy running to me. _No,_ I said firmly to myself_, Mandy won't be captured._

Run Mandy! Run and get help! Don't worry! I can save myself!" I managed to choke out amidst the pandemonium in me. I was depending on my experience with ogres. And I have full confidence that I could, once more, enchant them. Mandy will be okay. If she were to be captured with me, then no one would be out to send help. Mandy will be safe and me too. I hope.

Meanwhile, I was still with ogres.

One step.

Two steps.

_Stop,_ A voice said, I was going mad! _stop and resist. _It continued._ Be safe_.

_No, _another stronger voice argued, _come to them and you will be free of the pain and torture of the curse. Come to them_

I obeyed the second voice. 

The ogres were smiling at me. They were showing off their big, sharp and broken teeth. One came and punch me in the stomach. I started to lose consciousness. 

"Save me, again—Char—" I said softly and weakly before I fell into the bleak oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wake up, Breakfast." _Where have I heard that before?_ I wondered while I obeyed. Oh, yes. Ogres. 

There was an ogre looking at me hungrily. I could tell. He was drooling. So did ten of his companions.

"How will we eat her SsLEen?" one asked in Ogrese. 

"I get her neck." SsLEen, the one who woke me up, said greedily.

Not again. This had happened before. And it was not very comforting to hear ogres claiming your body parts. I shuddered.

"How do we cook her?" a female asked with her eyes bulging with excitement.

"Raw. Bloody and juicy…and still fresh and the heart still beating…" another offered while rubbing his palms together and smacking his dirty lips.

"No, FoOSn. Done to a crisp. So then we will savor the sound when her bones crunch inside our mouths." The female said.

"Let's not eat it first. My stomach is still full from the herd of deer we ate as a feast yesterday." SsLEen said. 

They were going to eat me! And now they are deciding how to cook me! 

"Let's ask it." FoOSn said, "It'd cook itself if we told it to." He laughed. It happened before. They knew my secrets. "How do you want to be eaten? Medium, raw, crispy…answer." He then asked me in Kyrrian. 

I pressed my lips together. I gave up. After all, I have an answer. "I don't know. I don't know what kind of cooking makes me taste best." 

"Let's boil it in water! Like soup…" A young ogre said while jumping around. The others looked disgusted. It seems that these ogres like hard food than soft. 

"Barbecue it! Remember the day we ate those horses! We barbecued them and they were excellent!" Some ogre said. Now, I was going to be burned alive. And they knew I was obedient. 

"Barbecue…" SsLEen smacked his lips, "Yes…"

"SsLEen, what about the others? We do not like barbecue like OhSSan, here." Another female said while indicating the barbecue loving ogre. 

If I am lucky, these ogres might quarrel, like before, and I could escape. I could run as fast as I could and climb up a tree. I don't mind staying there. As long as there is no ogres. But this ogre tribe is smart. Or their leader, SsLEen, is. He wasn't stupid like SEEf and his horde.

"Let's cut her up tomorrow. Five parts. One part raw, one part barbecue, one part medium, one part crispy and a very little part for TsSIn here who likes to have soup." TsSIn jumped again. The other ogres nodded in agreement. SsLEen was different. He wasn't greedy and stupid like SEEf. He knew about his tribe. "The barbecue part will be the largest. For me." He added. Or maybe he was greedy.

It was time. I could enchant them once again. I knew I could. "Ogres, friends," I called out in Ogrese while imitating their oily way of talking, "Why do you tie me up? It's you friend, Ella. Your best friend." 

They all stared at me. Dumbfounded. 

"And I cannot be your meal. We are allies…"

They stared. I could hear the wheels in their heads turning. Then they laughed. 

"Why do we bind our friend Ella? We are stupid!" And they just realized it. OhSSan came and untied me. I could escape! My hopes went up as high as the clouds.

"Stay with us so you may feast with us." SsLEen said. My hopes fell down and hit the ground. 

I stayed with the ogres for a long time. Though it is easier than the last skirmish with ogres, it was still hard. If I were to stay with them for an hour, I should talk to them for sixty times. After every minute, they regain their senses. My voice shouldn't become hoarse. If it does, my enchantment won't work. I need to have oil for smoothness and honey for sweetness. My throat was beginning to sore. If I lose it now, I would be at their mercy again. Then, they would argue about how to cook me. Being with them is dreadfully hard even if you do know how to tame them. 

"Let's hunt." SsLEen said. I panicked a little. What if I were to tire and lose my voice? What if Mandy was to come here? 

"Ogres, friends, let's stay here and rest. The day is departing and your stomachs are full. You just ate a dozen fat ladies and a dozen deer. If you hunt, you will have upset stomachs. And stomachaches. No, there must be no hunting. Sleep and dream of tomorrow's meal. When you wake up, dozens of six-month old giant babies and dozens of fat ladies. I will give them all to you. And, I will take care of everything while you sleep. You trust  your friend Ella, right?" 

"Yes." They dully said. Then, their eyelids started to flutter. They started to make the hard ground their bed when I heard gallops of horses' hooves. They were wide awake! My plan was foiled!

"Ogres, do not be worried. This are friends. They are the ones to help me get your babies and ladies. Sit up and don't move." They didn't move. 

I then went at the entrance of the ogres' cave and looked up at my rescuers. 

-Thanks to shimmering rain and Rose-Star988. Thanks a bunch to Ironic Paradise, Eowyn, Fufie and Dragon Queen who has already reviewed more than once! And I know the heart is messed up. I'm well, depressed. It looked good in Word and I don't understand why it whacked in there.

Poor me…I worked so hard *sniff*

Whatever! Anyway, I guess I won't update for awhile because our finals are up. Math is first in line. Algebra. Wish me luck!

-Nayie

-Claidi 


	15. Ogres, Weirdness, Wagons, Drivers, Journ...

Chapter Fifteen

I looked up and saw…no one. {Claidi's thoughts: whoa! What happened? Even I don't know!} 

I was puzzled. No one? But how? The ogres were affected by the sound but maybe…but how? It cannot be a hallucination. Of course not! But maybe the enchantment to the ogres left them for a second. Maybe but I do not know. I guess it was a hallucination. I will be eaten by ogres. For a moment, I thought it was Char. But it wasn't him. It's some invisible horse. Mandy, she could be but where is she? It was strange. Very. I didn't see anyone and no twig snapped. I just heard something but when I turned, I saw air. What's wrong with me? Have I gone mad with desperation? At first my heart lightened when I heard the hooves but when I turned it evaporated. I thought there was someone. But there was no one. It was obvious that Char's not here to save me again. And Mandy, who knows where she is?

I sat down on the dirty ground and cried. I lost all my hope. I have gone crazy and delirious because of blind hope. I tried breaking the curse before and it didn't work. Maybe I could do it again! I should try! I wiped away my tears and stood up.

"Walk away from the ogres." I ordered myself. I lifted my legs to work but it didn't. I felt the pain that happened when I resisted coming to the ogres. The pricking pain shot up my legs and I fell. The curse was getting worse and worse each day. I can't do it. I can't. 

I cried myself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Lady, lady,_" someone whispered. "Wake up." 

An order. My eyes fluttered open. I looked around. It was dark and chilly. It must have been midnight at least. My eyes felt heavy and tired. I peered through the darkness.

"Lady…" I knew that voice. And the sound of it brought tears of joy.

"Mandy!" I cried out softly. Mandy was here! She must have been the one making the horses' gallops. I thought it was Char. Well, this is better. If Char was here, he would question me still and be more puzzled. And he will find out about my plan to go to Bast. I was plenty fortunate that it was Mandy. 

"Lady, Bast is waiting." She said urgently.  

I was about to climb up to my feet when I remembered the order. "The ogres ordered me to stay, Mandy. A little help please?"

Mandy smiled and said the countermand. I ran to her and hugged her. I was so happy! Hope was lost and back again! 

But just as Mandy said, Bast is waiting for me. I took one last look at the snoring ogres with indescribable joy. They won't eat me! I was leaving them and they were still snoring. I wish that I could tell them what I told SEEf and his horde. _You are never going to eat me. I'm not an "it" and I am not your dinner…_saying that to those idiot ogres was a delight.

When we were walking to Bast, I remembered Char. I thought Char would save me again. I hoped Char would save me again. But he didn't. He was in his castle, still pondering about my running away. I wanted to find out about his happenings. It was still dark so I couldn't read it. I have to wait till morning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mandy and I rested for a night. There were no more ogres. While we were walking, we spotted a wagon with hay. I asked the driver where he is heading and he said he was going to Bast. Mandy and I begged for him to hitchhike us to Bast. He smiled and said it was okay. He said that he had a lot of space. Mandy could stay up front and I could relax in the hay. The driver's name was Jack. He was an elderly man about the age of Mandy if she were not a fairy. He was kind and good-natured. He said he wasn't used with ladies traveling without carriages but he said it was al right. It was kind of him to allow us. We might be a burden to him. With the wagon, we could get to Bast in four days. A lot earlier than I have expected. 

I was seated comfortably amidst the sweet smelling hay. Then, I remembered my magic book. I opened my bag  (Mandy was carrying it when she ran) and extracted my book. It was heavier than the last time. What could be within its pages?

I opened it and saw a journal entry from Char.

_Lela,_

_It has been a long time, am I right? I am in the castle as always. There aren't any ogre skirmishes either. I pass the time thinking about an old friend. Funny you remind me of her. Both of you look alike. In a way..._

_I find this a rather ridiculous letter. Why am I writing a letter for Lela? Goodness knows where she lives! When I mentioned visiting her in Bast, it must have slipped my mind to ask for her address. I asked around about Lela. The dukes, duchesses, earls...but none of them seem to know who she is. And I greatly detest going to the duchesses who just smile politely and present their daughters. _

_I have written before what Father had said. I wouldn't dare write it again. I have been writing the same thing everyday since that visit to Dame Olga. Ella._

_When I thought of her, Lela came in too. I have said this many times but they are a bit alike. _

_I wish I could write or talk to Lela. She was friendly enough not to be like the flirtatious courtiers. I wasn't the least bit intimidated by her. _

_I do not know why but Lady Vanessa visited today._

Lady Vanessa? Who is she?

_Lady Vanessa is beautiful, they say. But they fail to see that I do not consort with beauty only. I never cared about that really. I only cared about the ladies' personality. If a lady is as pretty as a swan, does this mean that she is smart and witty? If a lady is graceful and dainty, does this mean that she is funny? If a lady is tall and refined, does this mean that she is humble and not self-centered. If a lady has a voice like a nightingale, does this mean that every word she speaks is good? _

_I have only been with Lady Vanessa for a time and I was happy when she exited the castle. Her conversation mainly includes mockery and insulting. She was insulting High Chancellor Thomas and the other lords and ladies of the court as if she was better! But she was funny, in a manner that insults and ridicules. But all the while I was pushed away by her inconsideration and tactlessness to others. I laughed only when appropriate. And I only did so because I have to be polite. Part of me wanted to tell her that she is self-centered and that I do not want to be with her for more than a minute. _

_Father says she is. Lady Vanessa is the daughter of the Earl of Erima. And one of the most respected ladies in the present society. But I wouldn't care less. Lady Vanessa is what a woman really is: coy and gossiping. She is very not like Lela. And Lela is a favorable lady to me. _

I have heard of Vanessa. Vanessa the perfect one. Vanessa, daughter of the Earl of Erima. Vanessa the beauty. But I haven't seen her. Only rumors have I heard about her. And if she were at the ball, than I wouldn't know; I was too busy hiding and concealing myself from the public eye to take notice. That wench must have been hoping to marry Char! And I was sure that his parents are encouraging him. This is horrible! But I have not the right to have a rival. After all, Char _is_ the prince. And every lady dreams of marrying him. If only this curse wasn't here! If only it wasn't cast by that idiot Lucinda! Char might even get married and I have to watch theirs! But Lela…he has written about her being a favorable lady. I could meet him as Lela. But, he would recognize me. Not only does he think he feels the same with Lela as with me, he would see us looking alike! The cover would be blown the second he sees me! It was a ridiculous attempt to wear a mask. It was broad daylight and I am probably not in a ball to meet with him personally. And it was definitely impossible to change my face! Mandy wouldn't do it. And probably Lucinda too. And if it was Lucinda, what will she do with my face? The same way as she did to the carriage and the coachman and the footmen? From objects and animals? Will I have to endure a pumpkin face then? It was without a solution to meet Char unless it is a ball. And I was in no power to host a ball. I was just a runaway from  home. I suppose I could write letters. I could always change my handwriting. I have done so before when deceiving Char through Hattie. But I haven't gotten a place in the first place! And what if he was to visit? But Bast has a lot of possibilities. I mean, I haven't been there before. Me, together with Mandy, could get job as cooks at some extravagant manor. And I will be known as Lela. So if Char sends letters to Lela, it would be for me. And I suppose that my employers wouldn't dare eavesdrop. I would just be a scullery maid and a cook's helper. And if Char goes for Lela…that I couldn't find a solution. The scene itself would be a scam. I could imagine it now.

_"I need to speak to Lela, Lady." _

_"Highness, I do your every request but I do not want to be offensive to your wishes. But Lela? The scullery maid and cook's helper to the excellent Mandy?"_

_"Scullery maid? Cook's helper?"_

Char would freak. Then his hate for women and his beliefs about minxes and harpies living inside women's souls would be permanent in his heart! And he would find me out. He might even be regretful for knowing Lela or me, in other words! The picturing of the scene itself is atrocious! I would write to Char as Lela but if he ever comes here to Bast, I would run and tell my mistress that I would be out. Then he won't be able to find out. Hopefully. I was risking Lela's unknown stature just to prevent Char from going to some else. I love him so and I couldn't bear to hear the news of his recent engagement to some wench. If Lela was there, he wouldn't be flocked by so many women, knowing that he was in correspondence with…I dare not say this, but…a possible candidate for his heart. Or they might flock to him even more! And knowingly, they would do their best to get Char's attention. I was warrant that they would also search for the mysterious _Lela of Bast. _I could tell Char to be quiet about it. And Char is filled with gentleman manner. He wouldn't decline. I did it before too. I could just tell him that my sister is a gossiping little twit who reads my letters. I could also tell him that he should keep our correspondence a secret so then no one would bother the both of us about it. And certainly a correspondence with the lady he danced with all the time in the balls would surely intrigued the people even the most anti-social of them all! Char also didn't say anything when I requested to have a subterfuge before. He would just think it normal. 

While all those ponderings came to me, I hadn't realized that there were still unread portions in my magic book. I turned the next page. It was another journal entry. Written in exaggerated flourishes and filled with wrong spellings. It was written by…Hattie?

_I have only startted a diari sence yesterday. I feel that I shold write sumthing about all the happenings in the house. I haven't writtin anything yet. _

_First of all, Ella ran away again. It was because of Prince Charmont. I do not know why but I am happi to rid the manor of her foul presence. Maybe she ran away because she found herself too unworthy for the prince to see. _

_That wench! She dare try to make Prince Charmont laugh with that mutton fork! Whatever that means! I know that this inceedent has happened a long time ago but I cannot bear to erase that atrocios memory. And that deceetful Ella!  How dare she steel my Prince Charmont! _

_Wen Ella ran away, Mandy was with her! Oh the desolation! But lukily Mama had Father to get us a new cook. Her name is Flora and she always wears this green seemple gown with a darker green apron with freells. And her hair was always tied in a bun. Ollie wanted Mandy even eef Flora's coking is good but not as good. But then, Ollie always go to the kitchen to have Flora talk to her while making her bake white cake. _

_Ella's disapeerance has caused havoc in the household. Becuse if she didn't disapeer, Mandy would steel be with us and her food also. Eef Ella comes back, I would give her more chores and more edicts and more demands! That is what she'll get for giving my family a famine by ridding us of delicios food! _

_Mama bought me a new gown today. It is orange with darker shades of orange. Ollie says I look like a pumpkin but Mama says I could marry Prince Charmont with this. But I say that this would be my engagement party gown. Blossom who bisited us say my gown is will bee like the gown she will wear on the day her uncle dies and gives her his inheritance. Delicia said nothing but when Ollie went in the room, she kept complaining about Ollie's gown which is tight around the waist. I thought it was suppose to be like that._

The next five paragraphs were about the cotillion she just attended. It was that long because she scrutinized and described every one of the guests clothes. Then at the end was her usual gigantic flourish, **_Hattie_**. By what is written here, it seems that they are doing well. And Hattie's spelling hasn't changed. And to think she was only angry at me for getting Mandy! Well, it serves her right. Mandy has been utterly exhausted because of the mountains of food they have to eat every second of the day! But it was not my concern any longer. I saw an illustration next to it. The picture was Olive talking to a tired-looking middle-aged woman—Flora—cooking something. Flora must be sucked dry, as I was with Olive. The next page was another journal entry…by Olive. I was prepared to read cross-outs and blots. 

**_Hattie is writting a diari so _**_I thoght I shold to. I hav sumthing to rite** abot. Ella left agayn. She was **bad not to tak mee wit her. And Mandy** two. Dey wer both verry** **meen.** I **am a**llwais  hung**ri wit**out Mandy and Ella. Ella c**an **cok delicios wite cak and Mandy can **cok** delicios fod. Any fod. Flora can **cok** god to but she doesnt wan to **talk two** mee. _

**_Muther sade zat_**_ Ella wont come bak. I tink she is hapi zat Ella wont be **ner her.** **Ell**a a**llw**ais did evrithing anyon toled her too do. Even mee. But she obayed Hattie eben if it **ment skrubing** the dirti flor. Hattie doesnt wan Ella **too** com bak.  But I want Ella too com bak so she can cok wite cak eshpe**shally **four mee. ****_

_I hav **alred**y ben **writting for too or for or fibe or ate minutes. I do not now. But I now it has two be a** long tyme becoz m**y** **h**ead hurts wen I rite **and red** it agayn. I w**eel sto**p. I remeber Writting Meestress. She must steel **say** **I am** an idiyot but she **wont lissen** wen I tel her that reading is bad **four the** iyes. Muther toled me dat but Writting Meestress is stuborn and a **lot moar biger** idiyot dan mee. _

**_Poa_**_r Ella and **Mandy.** **They must** be sad dat dey wont cok four me **any**mor. I hop dey **com bak.** **I am mizzu**rebel without them. _

Olive writing a diary with spelling and calligraphy that bad? The blots were plentiful. I could see them even if I stand away from the page. Olive couldn't write even if it is to save her life! I really wonder if she will learn how to write. But then, it would be of no use to her since all she does is to eat and to sleep. And to listen.  I give my condolences to Flora who must have been sucked dry by Olive. There were more in the magic book. Maybe if I read it less, the more things it would give. I turned the page. There was a letter written in unrecognizable handwriting. All I could say is the handwriting seems to flow and is as smooth as cream. It had lots of flourishes like Hattie's but hers are elegantly made as if every letter took a minute. The handwriting was so elaborate it was a surprise you could read it.  

_Dear Papa,_

_I have visited Prince Charmont, just as you have said. I know that a lot of people have expectations for me. Well, I have higher expectations. I plan to marry Prince Charmont. I know I have the beauty and the grace to captivate him. And a good advantage for me is that King Jerrold and Queen Daria favor me. _

_Nothing much happened during my visit really. Prince Charmont said a handful of words to me. I believe he is thinking of other things. Because of this, I talked to him without expecting a reply. It was a rude manner for a gentleman to ignore a lady but Prince Charmont was aware of that. He nodded once or twice. And he offered an argument or a comment. But his mind wanders. _

_I wonder what he is thinking about. It could be how he will propose to me, I hope. Or our engagement. Or the dress I will wear on our wedding day. _

_Though my wonderings are about my wonderful future with him, I fail not to realize the other question. Worse. _Who_ is he thinking about other than me? I remember the ball. Can you believe that after the three balls, I have only danced with him for twelve times?! To other ladies, this is more than enough; an enviable number. But to me? No. I am green with jealousy with that flirting harpy named Lady Lela of Bast. He danced with her for...lots of times! I mean, he danced with her the whole night of the next to balls that I failed to count the number! That fake minx, Lady Hattie danced with him for four times. Lady Olive, her utterly stupid simpleton sister, danced with him for five times. Lady Genevieve for three times...in her case, I feel I should say that she is too ugly and witch-looking to dance more than one time with my Prince Charmont. Lady Jane for eight times. Lady Katharine for five times. Lady Janice for five times too. Lady Sophronia for seven times. Lady Mercedes danced with him for two times. Ladies Reyna, Theresa, Sabina, Bernadette, Rosaline, Millicent, Yasmine, Zelda, Virginia, Ursula, Octavia, Prudence, Natalie, Lisette, Jacqueline, Germaine, Hermione, Isadora, Esmeralda, Blanche, Alexandra Fiona, Constance, Elspeth, Melanie, Catalina, Camellia, Erica, Marcella, Margarita, Regina, Mercy, Gwendolyn, Jamie Lynn,  Pamela, Christine, Tatiana, Johanna, Angeli, Larissa, Magdalene, and Celina danced with him for a close ten times. No one danced with him for more than eleven times. Except me and Lady Lela. I suppose now, Papa, that you are amazed with my comprehensible memory. Well, I have memorized all and I fear a competition.     _

_Lady Lela, I fear, is ugly. She wore a mask the whole time during the ball and only danced with two people, a squire and, of course, Prince Charmont. I have told this to you before for a many dozen times but Papa, Lady Lela is buried in my mind as a strong antagonism for the affections of My Beloved Prince Charmont! I am indeed more beautiful, confident, graceful and better than a million of her! I do not know what Prince Charmont sees in that masked weasel. I haven't told you this before because I kept denying it to myself. But now, I will. Prince Charmont goes out with her often in the terraces. If I weren't dancing I would have spied on them but every second of my precious time is demanded by handsome and favorable gentlemen. But unfortunately, they are not as favorable as Prince Charmont. _

_Please pray for you beloved daughter and wish with all you heart that I will win the heart of our Majesty. I would undoubtedly kill myself if Prince Charmont weds someone who is not me. That is all there is to write and I fear pen paralysis which writers have experienced. Certainly you do not wish your daughter to have that. Well, goodbye dear, adoring father. Your resplendently beautiful and gorgeous daughter bids you farewell through her writings and hope that this letter finds you safe. I will stay in Frell for a few more weeks. I know Aunt Dulcinea won't mind her magnificently dazzling and charming niece to stay with her. I plan to grab the affections of Prince Charmont while in here. Farewell and see you soon.       _

_Your utterly beautiful, admirable, adorable and charming daughter, _

_Vanessa _

This is Vanessa? A girl doing everything just to get Char? And she is willing to be an enemy to Lela and thus an enemy to me in a sense. She is that desperate! And by reading this letter I couldn't bear to think of leaving Char to this…_woman_. She is so vain and self-centered! She thinks of herself as the queen of the world! And she does have hopes of being queen! And the bad news is that King Jerrold and Queen Daria favor her. And unfortunately, they don't favor _me_. And why would anyone like a girl who memorizes names for the sake of tallying the number of times she danced with Char? And so full of pride!  _Your utterly beautiful, admirable, adorable and charming daughter? Your resplendently beautiful and gorgeous daughter? I am indeed more beautiful, confident, graceful and better than a million of her? Magnificently dazzling and charming niece? _She thinks the world revolves around her. And because of the knowledge of this letter, anger builds up. Basically, I was angry at her for thinking she is a superior. And for actively flirting with Char and grabbing every moment of his! But then, I have to stop myself. I had no right to resent a rival. It was normal for ladies to feel that way. And Char was like the rope in a tug-of-war game for little kids. I promised myself thereon, that I will not be like the others who try their best to claim his affections. I would be like myself before Char ever said his feelings for me. I would not get his love, only his friendship. With his friendship, I was with full confidence that I can tell him the truth. I was sure he would understand. And I knew he would respect me more if I only ask for his friendship.   

The next few pages was a story about twelve dancing princesses. It was a beautiful story with mystery. Where were the princesses? Why were their slippers torn and ruined? When I finished reading, I closed the book, placed it on my bag and snuggled amidst the golden sweet-smelling hay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I seriously placed a freaking cliffhanger. Bet you were expecting lots about it! Anyway, I just got bored out of my head and suddenly I just wrote and wrote and wrote! I was in a trance when I was writing it! Swear! SO when I finished this very long chapter I couldn't bear to erase it! So much! And if I do, then I have to scourge and unearth more ideas from my poor tired brain! 

Hallelujah the finals are now done and summer has come! You, like me, must have felt indescribable joy every time you finish a long line of exams. But…I am sure I will fail in History and Filipino. It was hard and all my classmates thought so too. When me and my friends spotted our History teacher at the mall, we have to fight the urge to tell her that her test was freaking difficult! 

The summer is scorching and the computer room is toasted. But of course, I still write. Can't move away from the computer! J 

This chapter, the beginning part, was a bit boring to me. It's just that I had this major writer's block and I couldn't think of anything. Hahaha. I'm just completely bored. And also, my mind was sucked dry by the freaking final exams! 

His chapter would probably be the longest! I had fun choosing the names for Vanessa's letter. Some names are "revised" ones. The names of my friends actually. Catalina, if you look, is actually for me! Well! Catalina, for me, sounds like my name, Cathleen! And it seems Spanish…anyway, it's hard writing Hattie's and Olive's diary entries because it is extremely difficult to write in wrong spelling! I challenge you to write something like that! 

Anyway before I would be completely overcome by the urge to tell my life story, I would so much like to thank all those who reviewed namely, Eri, a girl writing fiction, Rose-Star988, Ironic Paradise, Eowyn, Cherri Lee who seriously scared me out of my wits ^_^ joking, Chi Chi, Humbug Rabbit and Little Comet. And blue-angel1204! It's soooo nice of you to review after every chapter! (you know, everytime I do this "thank you" thing, I feel like I've won the Oscars! LOL!)

-Nayie 

pS

I have a new story! It's called the Charming Case. Check it out will you? 


	16. Bast

Chapter Sixteen

Mandy and I were still traveling with Jack and his wagon. It has been two days already. We stopped once in awhile to give Bessy, his donkey, a rest and to let her eat some stray grass. Jack always checks his wagon for defects during this routine. Me? I just sit on the hay and wonder. I didn't mind being with the hay during tour travels. It was comfortable and there, I was alone. I could brood on my memories and the contents of the magic book. Especially the contents of the magic book. 

Yesterday, the book revealed the letter of Lady Vanessa of Erima. I couldn't get it out of my head! Time and time again, I tell myself that I will not have a rival. But then, the mere mention of Lady Vanessa, sends murderous thoughts to my mind. I couldn't help it. And I certainly couldn't bear to think of leaving Char to a self-centered wench! If they were to be married, then Char might have to listen at Lady Vanessa blabbering about her beauty. And by just reading Lady Vanessa's letter, I feel that she spent the whole day looking at a mirror! Every minute I spent at the back of the wagon was used to think of plots to get to Char. I had a lot but then I would think of this at the end: I couldn't just barge in after what happened between us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up. It was the third day in the wagon. It was moving of course and Mandy was up front with Jack. I sighed. It was another dreamless sleep. And every sleep was a dreamless one for the past days. I woke up wondering the usual. What would I dream about if I do? Char? Lady Vanessa even if I hadn't seen her? Hattie? Mum Olga? Olive? I brushed all my wondering away and went up front.

"Jack, how many days till Bast?" I asked.

Jack turned his wrinkled old face and smiled. "Give me…one and half a day. If no ogres or bandits come between Bast and this old wagon." 

"Really!" I felt my face glow with joy. I was nearing Bast! I went back once more. 

Bast! A new place and maybe, a new beginning! My heart felt considerably a ton lighter. I have less worries to ponder about. And I hope, there are no more ogres and absolutely no bandits. I went up front again. I still have a thing to ponder about. 

"Mandy, did you make the sound of horse gallops back at the ogres?" I asked.

Mandy stared at me with an amused expression. "Lady, no! What makes you think that? Another one of your jokes again, am I right? You know that your dear old Mandy can't ride a horse! You are probably dreaming!" 

"What!" I said. It was involuntary. Bessy whinnied.  

"Tone down your voice, Lady." 

"But…how…" I whispered dumbly. My voice was reduced to a whisper because of the order. 

Confused, I turned back to my spot with the hay, lost in my thoughts. How can it? Who can it be? Maybe I was dreaming. Hallucinating. Or, maybe I reached the highest point of desperation that I started to be crazy! Was I losing it back there? I was imagining things…maybe. And the ogres might have been out of the enchantment. Maybe they didn't hear it. Maybe it was just me. It was possible. After all, I was with ogres. Yes, I was dreaming. 

"You were dreaming at that time." I said to myself in Ogrese so then I would convinced. It worked. I was convinced. But I knew, deep down inside, I didn't want to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A day and a half was more than enough. We arrived at Bast first thing in the morning. I was so happy! I couldn't believe that we arrived. It was so soon. And I was expecting, for a little, ogres or bandits. Fortunately, nothing bad happened. We arrived at Bast in one piece. We didn't get to enter Bast in the wagon. Jack dropped us off at the border. He said that his destination is not in the town but in the farmlands that were out of the way. It was alright for me. I was in Bast and that was the matter.

"Thank you so much Jack! It's nice of you to take us here, even if it was out of the way." Mandy when I went out of the wagon and Jack was starting to go.

"Yes, we really needed that. Can you believe ladies walking around without transportation! Imagine! It's a joke for ladies to do that!" I said happily. I couldn't help it. I was in Bast. Bast!

"No problem ladies. And I reckon it is a joke. Can't imagine my wife doing that! Anyway, me and ol' Bessy should be going now! We have lots of things to do! So long and see you soon!" Jack raised his hat and waved it. He and Bessy sped off.

Bast was a simple town. Green carriages, just as what Char wrote before, sped before us in a quick pace. Creatures of all races except ogres wandered around. Mostly were elves. There were also gnomes, very few number of giants and humans. Humans were as abundant as the elves. I suppose that Kyrrians were here and so do Ayorthaians and people from Jenn _[Nayie's thoughts: haha. I just don't know what I will call the people from Jenn!] _A few Frellans were there too. I hope they didn't recognize me. The houses of Bast were simple but it had a touch of every race in it. The roofs were brown and tiled like the ones in Frell. The color of houses were white like the ones in Ayortha. Vines crawled up the walls and reminded me of the elves. The doors were of gray stone and each had a lantern nailed atop it. It reminded me of gnomes inside a mine. Some houses were huge too. Just like in the giants. A lot of trees were there too. And hammocks cradled in between some. It seemed to me that Bast was a place for all races. The people who passed by us gave us cheery smiles and waves. Everybody here were friends. And it seemed like the most welcoming place in the world.

I was in Bast…at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay. When Ella thought, _I was in Bast, at last_...wait!!! Hold it! Doesn't it rhyme? Gawd! I just realized that it did! Hahaha! Whatever.

So anyway, the point is that I really meant at last! Because hello? I've been using fifteen freaking chapters before she got to Bast and Bast is the place of the story! 

But then, if I compressed the chapters, the ones that have connections, I would probably have less chapters. 

*sigh* oh well. That's the way it goes. Can't do anything now…

Anyway, if you all didn't understand why I had a few randomly selected bold letters on Olive's diary, well, I meant it as ink blots! It's really just for fun. Not relevant for the story! Heehee!

Oh, and I need serious help! Really! I'm not serious most of the time but I am now! This is a real issue!  
Question:

Where will Ella and Mandy employ to?  A house of a rich person? Or an inn?

Answer:

I have not the faintest idea.

Please help me! I do not know! I mean, I have plans for both of the places but both are so good! I couldn't decide!

So if ever you review, can you please tell me what you like?

Thank you soooooo much if you do! I'm a bit brain dead right now. And I still have four stories to write! 

Ohhhhhhhhhh! The work! Don't worry I'll finish it! I _never_ quit on a story! 

But the uploads might take a long while because I have a lot to do. And other reasons

Let me enumerate:

-I have the daily job of rescuing my poor Siamese, Mowgli, up the roof. But Mowgli is a bit stupid too. He has done that for three times already and so I climbed up the roof for three times! And he always get stuck up there! And he does it at night usually, so I look like a burglar!

-I plan to take up classes here. You know, Public Speaking, Creative Writing…blah blah…

-My sister tends to hog the computer to play Tomb Raider.

-I have to tend to the scratches my cats, Mowgli and Princess, gave me. Haha. It's not funny.

-I still have to hang out with my friends!

-I have other hobbies too! Reading, drawing, playing…

-I love hogging the phone!

-Internet. Can't waste money!

-Basically, I'm tired.

-The computer hangs every minute so I have to restart and restart and restart and restart.

Thanks a million to…drum roll….

Moongirl1618

Eowyn

Earthen_Nature

Ironic Paradise

Faeriegurl who reviewed every chapter and shocked me…heehee

Fanatic

It's soooooooooooooooo nice of you to review! See you all on the next chapter!


	17. The Inn

Chapter Seventeen

I was in Bast. And Mandy and I planned to find jobs as cooks. I looked around. Surely an inn or a rich manor could have no cooks. And with food as fine as Mandy's it was possible for the employers to kick the old cook out just for Mandy to replace her. But then, what about me? It was good to go to somewhere new. A place that just came. A place that just opened. And an inn would fine unless Char would visit that place. But what about a rich manor? It was also likely. And the chances were bigger with the manor. I should never show myself to Char again. And this time, I won't let my feelings to control me. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I wanted to see him, I mustn't. An inn. That is the answer. And there would be millions of inns in a welcome place like Bast. It would be pure coincidence that Char would end up in the inn where I was. 

"Let's find an inn." I told Mandy.

"An inn? Well, that is fine by me." Mandy replied.

"Where do you suppose a new inn would stand?"   

I looked around. Surely there would be a new one. And a "new" sign would probably be posted there. I looked around once more. It was hard. Bast looks as if it were made of inns. Because of the many people and merchants, it was obvious that the most plentiful type of living here building one. I walked around, scanning every inn for a sign of employment. Mandy did that too. I passed the "Inn of Bast", "Resting Point", and many more until Mandy and I came across a fairly large new-looking inn. The name of the inn was "Gretchen's Inn". We went inside. Inside was simple. Five tables, each with four chairs, were scattered around the small space. A counter stretched from one corner to the other. Behind it was a jolly looking man.

"Hello there, lasses! I'm Benjamin. You can call me Ben. And what may I do for you lovely ladies?" he said.

"We saw your sign outside. We're cooks actually and we're looking for a job." I said.

"Well, it's about time a cook came here!" he said. Then he whispered to use, "My wife, Gretchen, she can't cook for her life." Then he roared, "GRETCHEN!!!"

A woman entered. Somehow she reminded me of Mandy. They both had the double chins, the frizzy hair, and the freckles. But Mandy had gray hair while she had brown. She warmly smiled at us then faced Ben. "What it is now?"

"This ladies are looking for a job. Cooks they say."

"I'm Mandy, by the way, and I'm the cook actually. This here, Ella, is my apprentice." Mandy spoke up.

Gretchen looked at us. "Let's see. They better pass the test." 

"What test?" I asked out of curiosity.

"To see if you can cook, of course! Little lady, we don't just hire wandering people." Gretchen replied. "Into the kitchen you two!"

She led the way while Mandy and I followed. The kitchen was nothing more than a counter with cupboards, a large wooden table with scratches, pots and pans that hung on the stone wall, a sink, and an oven. A small orange cat curled up on the wooden floor. 

"Okay. I'm afraid the only thing I have is carrots. I'm suppose to market earlier but unfortunately I have to make some beer since yesterday a large drunk group of men arrived. Make anything with the food in here. Mandy, you cook. And Ella…what will you do?" Gretchen asked.

"I could be an inn girl, if you wish. I could do anything."

"Inn girl it is. I suppose you could be one. I need plenty of help too. Can't cook you know. You could help Mandy, if she'll be cook, and me. For now, do what you have to do." 

"I'll leave for awhile. I still have to market. Lot's to do. Just don't mess up the kitchen." 

Gretchen left us. Mandy assembled the things she needed.

"What will you cook Mandy?"

"Carrot soup. She only has carrots. And the ingredients for it are in here too."

"Your carrot soup is delicious." I said. I remembered the taste of it. The sweet carrot taste. Turtle broth. Lemon. It really was the best carrot soup in the world. All because Mandy was a fairy. 

While Mandy cooked, all I did was stare and talk to her. I knew I could be of some help but Mandy ordered me not to help. _"You're exhausted, Lady. Let me do it. Do not help." _Mandy had said. I wanted to help but the curse forced me not to. I think it was unfair that Mandy get to do the work. She was working for the both of us. 

The smell of carrot soup wafted about. The tabby cat which was sleeping soundly looked around and lifted its little nose to smell. It woke up and rubbed its head on Mandy's leg while purring softly. Mandy didn't care. She just kept cooking and cooking and cooking. Gretchen arrived after marketing. After that, she did some beer-making. She poked her head in the kitchen once in a while to check.

"Are you finished?" I asked after a moment of time. 

"Nearly." Mandy stirred the soup once more. "Finished. Gretchen! I'm finished. Now what?"

"Ben! BEN! Come to the kitchen and taste some soup Mandy made!" Gretchen roared like her husband. 

Then Ben appeared. "This better be good Mandy."

"Of course it is. Mandy cooked it." I told him.

Ben shrugged me off and proceeded on tasting the soup. He got a spoon, dipped it on the pot, and placed it on his mouth. The spoon was in his mouth for only a second. 

"What the heck?" He said. He dropped it on the floor and the spoon clattered. I was shocked. No one ever dropped a spoon on Mandy's cooking. I thought he hated Mandy's cooking. "GRETCHEN!!!" He thundered. "GRETCHEN COME HERE AND TASTE THIS…THIS…FOOD!!!"

Gretchen went inside, obviously shaken by her husband's sudden outburst. "What now?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Taste this soup, Gretchen dear." Ben gave her a new spoon. Gretchen tasted the soup. Her eyes widened and she did the most unlikely thing. She grabbed the hot pot, not minding, and sipped the carrot soup. Ben looked aghast and tried to prevent Gretchen from doing so. At first I thought he was trying to stop his wife from behaving so barbaric but the real reason was because he wanted the soup too. Mandy and I just watched. Both of us were surprised. This people must have been living on very bad tasting food. 

Before Ben left to tend on the bar I heard him mutter to himself, "This ain't food!!! It's a dang good miracle!!!" 

When Gretchen finished she looked at us and said, "You're hired! I've never tasted such darn good food before! And Ella, you be an inn girl Do the marketing, the cleaning with me. And Mandy, I know you have more recipes. And you should know how to do the food on the menu. You'll start today. I'm afraid I can only give you three KJs a day. We're not that rich. And besides this inn just opened."

"Wait. You see, can our pay just be boarding and lodging? You know we travel and we haven't anywhere to stay." I said.

Gretchen stared. She seemed to be thinking. "Right. That would be fine. But if you do extremely well and this inn would prosper. Expect a raise." She started to leave. Then she turned around. "Ella, dear, I think I will give you some KJs. You do need changing of clothes."

I checked my clothes. When I ran away, I was wearing the gown Mum Olga told me to buy. It looked proper enough. When cleaned. Mud, dirt, and grass stains clung on every inch of the fabric. Gretchen approached me and handed me six KJs. 

"A simple one will do. And you do have other nice clothes, am I right?" I nodded. "Alright. Now Mandy, prepare to cook for some guests. I suppose some would come. The other inns are full." 

Gretchen left us. 

"So inn girl, go now. You better buy some clothes." Mandy said while gently shoving me to the back door. "I'll do well.  Go now."

An order. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Gretchen had said, I bought a gown. It was simple and it reminded me of the gowns we are suppose to wear at finishing school. It was a simple pink gown. Though I wasn't fond of the color, I bought it. Since I was an inn girl there was no reason for me to be extravagant. Gretchen was right. A lot of people did come. At first I thought there were none but an merchant came in and had lunch. I got his order, served it to him, and then cleaned the place. When he placed the spoon in his mouth, he gasped. Then I saw him mouth the words, _this is delicious_. He gobbled the food as quick as possible. He left and came back with a horde of merchants. Each of them ordered plentiful. It took awhile for Mandy to cook all but she did. I served it to them. And when the food entered their mouths, they each had the same reaction as the past merchant. They ended up coming back for dinner. It seems that the merchants did love Mandy's cooking because they came back with a bigger crowd and bigger appetites. It was a good thing that Gretchen sent me marketing before they came. Because before they came back for dinner, another group was there too. The customers had a great time but unfortunately for me, they were a burden. I had to clean up the tables that were filled with plates and spilled food. It was a good advantage that Mandy's cooking was superb. The customers didn't leave a piece of leftover food on their plates. Mandy had a hard time too. She cooked and cooked all day. I helped occasionally but my time was always consumed by people ordering, sweeping floors, and cleaning tables. While I did the cleaning, Gretchen washed the dishes which were piling up very quickly, made the beer, and managed the marketing while I was serving. I was a bit angry with Ben. While Mandy, Gretchen, and I worked hard, all he did was grab a mug, fill it with beer or ale, slide it across the counter, and chat with the customers. Mandy and I were there in the "Gretchen's Inn" for only a day. And that day, as Gretchen told us, was the most successful day she ever had. By the end of the day, I was exhausted and when my head hit the thin pillow, I fell asleep instantly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello people!!! I just came back from a "vacation" (well I did stay in a hotel overnight…) with a chapter!! Yay! Claidi isn't losing her mind! Anyway, I was just out for four days…I think. But during those days I placed a story…right? You must have seen "Catleya" by Claidi. Can you read it, pretty please? Okay, so anyway, that story, I wrote it before my vacation and I planned to put it here but I didn't because I was lazy (the heat will make you wish not move…).   
So I have another chapter…this chapter was made during the four day adios moment. Is it long? I don't know. It looked short to me…

I was asking for help on where they will employ…and I decided on both. Then you will ask, "How the heck will you do it, Claidi?"

The answer is…it's a secret *grins evilly*. You have to read the future chapters to find out!

So after my endless droning, I would like to thank the people who reviewed even if some actually screamed at me saying "WHY ARE YOU TAKING A VACATION!!!"

But then, if you all hadn't screamed at me, I wouldn't be back! So thanks  for screaming (I guess) and reviewing!

Ironic Paradise, Little Comet, 

Blondie, Eowyn, 

Cherry Lee (don't feel bad! You're in Chapter Fifteen! Check it okay?), Shadow Child

Faeriegurl, Marshmellow16b

blue-angel1204, fufie,

FairySpirite, Neko-chan,

Laria and cool camzy blue. 

Man that's a lot! Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing! 

Nayie


	18. The Boy and The Girl

Chapter Eighteen

Gretchen woke me up at six thirty. I didn't know what the reason was but she told me to wake up, clean the bed, dress up, and go downstairs. All in one order. I have no choice but to obey. I cleaned the bed and dressed up. Before I went down, I delayed just to look outside. Sunrise. It was enough to bring me back to my senses. I went down. Gretchen was stirring a pot in the kitchen. I suppose it was beer or ale because Ben said she doesn't know how to cook. She looked up and warmly smiled at me. 

"Good morning Ella, dear. Eat some bread first." She tossed me some. I ate since it was an order.

"So, what will I do?" I asked her after nibbling the soft bread.

"Market. I would do it myself but unfortunately, I have ale to make," Gretchen gestured at the pot, "Those people! Their thirst is as big as their appetites! Would you believe me if I tell you that this week's supply is all dry? All in one day?"

"I guess. By the way you look, it seems like you've been making ale all night." I replied.

"You are right! I slept at three after making a batch, woke up again at five to make another! And look! Only four batches!! Four batches!!!" Gretchen said wearily. She was beginning to lose her mind.

"Gretchen, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, thank you for asking." Gretchen said after a moment of silence. "Here is the list of all the things you will buy. Looks like I have to double it. So many people that they couldn't sit down! I have to send Ben to buy more tables and chairs!! We have lots of space but no chairs and tables! Ella, could you please hurry on buying. Who knows how many hungry people might come in!" Gretchen gave me a long list and a pouch with the KJs they earned yesterday. I looked at the list. It was a _lot_ longer than Mum Olga's list. I could accept that. This was an inn. But it was still a lot. I went to the corner of the kitchen and grabbed about three baskets. 

"Yes, Gretchen. I will." I made my way out. I barely made it to the road when I came back again and poked my head inside the kitchen. Gretchen looked at me exasperatedly. 

"What?" she asked.

"Where is the market?" I was new here. And I couldn't risk being lost.

"Straight, right, straight, left. Near the town square." Gretchen said while stirring the pot. She looks as if on trance.

"Thank you!" I went out.

Straight. Right. Straight. Left. I followed Gretchen's directions but I still managed to be lost. Where was the town square? 

"Excuse me, where can I find the town square?" I asked to a girl passing by.

"Abensa eke ubassu inouxi Akyrria." She said apologetically. 

"Oh, I asked,  where can I find the town square." I switched to Ayorthaian.

"Hmm…that path over there," She pointed at a road, "It leads to the town square." She paused, "I just got here and I would want to ask something too."

"It's alright. Just as long as it isn't directions." 

"I have been looking for someone who speaks Ayorthaian in Bast. It's not my first time here. But unfortunately, my overexcited cousin, it's his first time here. He wandered away, that idiot!" she said angrily. Then she calmed down. "I went off my carriage and looked for him. The coachman too. So I ask you, have you seen a boy my age, wandering about and looking. He has light brown hair. A bit taller than the both of us. He speaks Ayorthaian and Kyrrian. He is handsome if that would help." She said teasingly. I looked at her. Her age? She was probably seventeen. A year older than me. 

I shrugged it off. "I haven't seen him. But I wish you could. And I have to be going now." 

"Please, if you find that obnoxious immature cousin of mine, can you insult him Ayorthaian?"

"I would but I don't know how." I laughed. 

"_Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju_!" she said. I didn't understand it. Areida didn't teach me any insults. And I didn't look up anything on my dictionary of exotic languages. I understood Ubensu which means you, and unju which means girl. Ansu meant a. And itemi is of. But I didn't know _ontassa _and _ustensi_. To me it was "You ustensi ontassa of a girl!" It made no sense!

"_Unju_? Doesn't that mean girl? I thought he was a boy. And I don't understand it at all." I said, still in Ayorthaian.                                                               

"Just say it. Then he would know I told you to find him." She said. "What is your name?"

"Elle. And yours?"

"Ivinia. It's a pleasure to meet you then, Elle." 

"You too Ivinia. I hope to see you again." I waved goodbye and made my way to the path Ivinia showed me. 

"And don't forget, _Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju_!" Ivinia called out.

I laughed and said yes in Ayorthaian. 

On the way to the market, I softly said the insult Ivinia taught me. I didn't want to use it to anyone but I thought it would be useful on Hattie. Even if she didn't understand it. I eventually found the market. I checked on all the things Gretchen told me to buy. The market of Bast was a lot bigger than the one in Frell. But maybe because all sorts of merchants from different places gathered in one place, unlike in Frell. I marketed in a fast pace. Gretchen had said an order before so I must. Before seven, the three baskets were already full. And still I have some other things to shop. The basktes were overflowing, and I was carrying some on my hand. When I bought every single thing on the list, I made my way on the same path Ivinia showed me. I passed two men talking. I managed to grasped their conversation. I wasn't like Hattie though, a gossip.

"Ya heard 'bout Gretchen's Inn." One said.

"I ate there mate!" the other said.

"Damn good food eh?"

"You're dang right."

"My wife ate there too. Became a pig overnight. Said the food was," his voice lowered into a whisper, "Fairy Food." 

"Fairy food…how stupid! Let's not talk 'bout food. I'm going to be damn hungry—"

I didn't hear anything now. Of course I kept walking. The men might notice my eavesdropping. When I reached the path Ivinia showed me, someone ran and banged into me, causing me to drop the baskets and the things I were holding. It scattered on the dirty road. It was a good thing that I had them wrapped or else it would have been dirty. The idiot who bumped me didn't even say sorry! I turned around and saw a figure of a boy running. He had light brown hair that flew with the air. He was taller than me. But I didn't see him as Ivinia's cousin. He was still probably looking at the market for all I care. I was so angry at him. Ivinia's insult came into my head. It didn't matter whether that boy wasn't her cousin. 

"_Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju!!!" _I shrieked. He stopped for a moment then ran once more. He must have thought of the meaning. I don't care. I wish he would trip and break his bones. 

"Stupid idiot!" I grumbled to myself as I picked up the things I bought. It was a good thing they were wrapped. If they weren't I would have chased that boy and kill him. 

After I finished picking up the things, I made my way to Gretchen's. I didn't get lost this time. When I got there, there were people already sitting down at the tables. Ben was back. The new furniture would probably be delivered. The people looked impatient. Then Gretchen appeared. 

"Ella! Thank goodness you're here! They came earlier than I expected! I got their orders ready. And Mandy is in the kitchen. Help her cook!" she said wildly.

"Alright!" I walked as fast I could even with those baskets to the kitchen.

Mandy was waiting there already.

I got the orders from a table. It was a long list. Probably just as long as the marketing list Gretchen gave me. It was already lunch and lunch, I guess, was the most profitable time. A lot of people still have to work at this hours so they just came up to Ben, begged him to allow them to take out, and wait until it's there. That made it really hard for me. I have to look for the one who ordered. And I wish I could kill Ben. Gretchen did the serving instead after she finished making a week's supply of ale for this day. 

"Ella, I almost forgot. Someone reserved a room and table while you were gone. Once no one is in a table could you please put this sign. I think they will come soon." Gretchen told me. The sign said _reserved_. I wondered now whether if this inn was an inn and not a restaurant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Night was coming. Gretchen told me to help Mandy because needed some rest after cooking so much. Gretchen took charge of the serving. And she said that the person who reserved the table will come. I didn't know who they were so I just followed. As I cooked some quail eggs, Gretchen burst inside the kitchen. She looked tired. She also looked worried. 

"No more ale!" she wailed. "Ella, go ask the people their orders! Ask the orders of the people in the reserved table first! Goodness!" 

Gretchen left as quickly as she came in. I looked at Mandy.

"Go ahead, sweet. I'll take it up from here." she said. Orders from both Gretchen and Mandy. 

I left. 

I went to the reserved table, as Gretchen put it in. I didn't look at the people, I just said the usual, "What will you have?" 

"Elle?" a startled Ayorthaian voice asked. I looked.

It was Ivinia. 

"Ivinia!" I said in Ayorthaian shockingly. I hadn't expected her.

"You're the inn girl here? It's so nice to see you again! I would like you to meet my cousin, Cedric, the one I told you to look out for. Cedric, this is Elle, my friend." She said. She gestured at a boy her age sitting next to her. He had light brown hair and clear blue eyes. He smiled at me. I didn't smile back. 

"You." I said flatly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, so maybe this is a lousy chapter. Oh well. I'm sucked dry of ideas…

A lot more will come of course! I just hope you will like this chapter even if it is a bit lousy! 

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! If you're not here…maybe you're in Chapter Seventeen!

Ironic Paradise

cool camzy blue

Eowyn 

Spika


	19. Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju!

Chapter Nineteen

"Me?" Cedric replied with the most innocent eyes. He was mocking me. I didn't say anything and he just sat there, probably scanning his memory for some "incident". Maybe he didn't remember. Or maybe he was a simpleton like Olive. But I was wrong. He stared at me and said, "You!"

How amusing. Ivinia was laughing. The both of us were speaking Ayorthaian. 

"Yes, me. Me who you bumped, caused to throw all those things I bought, and me who was annoyed." I said.

"So, Elle, you were the one Cedric told me about!" she turned to Cedric, "And you! You didn't say it was Elle! I was telling you about her!" 

"You called me, _Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju!_" he said, completely ignoring his cousin. 

"Ivinia told me that! And it just came out of my mouth! And I don't even know what it means." I replied in Kyrrian. Ivinia need not to hear this argument.

Cedric looked at me. "You speak Kyrrian!" he exclaimed in Kyrrian. 

"I just did. Didn't you hear?" 

"Well, the meaning of that insult my dear cousin Ivinia just told you is," he paused, obviously thinking of a way to say it. Was it that bad? "You stupid idiot of a girl!" 

Stupid idiot of a girl? Was he a faggot? I burst into laughter, and tears ran from my eyes. Cedric looked annoyed.

"I suppose you know now the meaning of _Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju!_" Ivinia said in Ayorthaian. She was laughing too.

"That insult means nothing!" Cedric said annoyingly, "And it's not true!" 

"Alright," I stopped laughing and took quick, deep breaths, "I have a job here. What do you want?" 

Ivinia looked at the menu. Unfortunately it was in Kyrrian. I have to translate it to her in Ayorthaian. Cedric, who knew much more Ayorthaian than me, wasn't much of help. He just sat there, said what he liked, and stared at some empty space. He might have been irritated at my sudden peals of laughter. When Ivinia finished ordering with great difficulty, I said, "I'll see around the inn, right?"

"I do hope we do!" Ivinia said brightly.  

It was probably six thirty. To me, six thirty was the time of happiness. Whenever night was falling, fewer people come. And whenever fewer people come, Mandy, Gretchen and myself (Ben hardly did anything), get a moment of peace. Or, our work just lessened. At night, the people who come here are mostly couples trying to be alone and eat. I guess being with your families during night was important in Bast. Or maybe their money was spent from eating breakfast, lunch, and snacks in here. Gretchen was at the kitchen washing dishes. I guess she finished making more ale and beer. Mandy was sitting down at the chairs. When I said Ivinia and Cedric's orders, Mandy sighed and prepared the ingredients.  I looked at the people seated. Ivinia was laughing at Cedric. A group of men were sitting, eating, and being drunk. A lord and lady were seated next to each other, probably cooing words of love for each other. Somehow it reminded me of my love, Char. I quickly brushed away his memories. _I have to forget about him. I have a job. A new life,_ I told myself. But I couldn't help thinking, would Char and myself be like those lovers? Maybe not. Bast was miles away from Frell. And there was no chance of him visiting this inn. I know he wouldn't go in an inn for food, unlike most people. I looked around once more. A family of four was sitting on the fourth and last table. Ben was telling some tall tales to another group of drunken men. Everytime there were drunken people littered amongst the inn, I was scared. I hope they wouldn't sleep, drooling, at the counter. And I certainly hope that they wouldn't go crazy and break the windows or something. Usually it was me who would dump a pail of cold water on their faces so then they would wake up. If they won't wake up, Ben would carry them to a unoccupied room and charge them when they wake up in the morning. If there were no empty rooms, Ben just throw the drunken men to the next inn. The table that doesn't have food on their plates was Ivinia's and Cedric's. I could help Mandy.

"I'll help Mandy." I said while entering. Mandy looked at me with utter weariness. I took the spoon from her and proceeded in making cream of chicken soup. Mandy already added the first of the ingredients. She needed rest. It was exhausting to stand infront a steaming stove all day. 

"Gretchen, have you heard the rumors about this inn?" I asked.

"Child, I haven't been out of this inn for a long time now. You have been doing the marketing after all. Me? I'm just cooped up in this crowded place." Gretchen said, not really answering my question. "Washing dishes, serving people, cleaning the inn, managing the household…" she muttered to herself. 

"Anyway, after I finished marketing, I passed by this two gentlemen. They said Mandy's cooking is fairy-made. Isn't it ridiculous?" I laughed. Gretchen just stared.

"Fairy food eh?" she murmured to herself. "Fairy food…" 

 "I'm rather flattered they would say my cooking is fairy made." Mandy said laughingly, "But it is ridiculous. A fairy. Me? Can the people think of anything more preposterous than me being a fairy?" 

"Mandy, your cooking is superb." Gretchen said after a moment of silence. 

"Thank you. I have heard of those compliments for a long time now." Mandy replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Anyone thinking your cooking is terrible…well, that's a sin!" Gretchen answered.

"No one had said that to Mandy yet." I was still busily stirring the soup. "Mandy, could you taste this for me?" 

Mandy stood up, got the spoon from me, and placed it in her mouth. She told me, "Add more butter, so then it would be creamier." 

An order. I added more to the soup. But then, even if it weren't an order, I would have done it. I stirred it once more then took a sample and handed it to Mandy. She tasted it and nodded, a sign of approval. I took the hot pot and transferred the soup to a china bowl. It was pretty hot. I then placed the bowl on a tray I use for serving. 

"Mandy, could you start the other food, please?"

"Of course lady. That is what I would be doing now actually." Mandy stood up and prepared the ingredients for wild rice. I remembered the ingredients perfectly. Rice, of course was needed, then vegetables like peas, carrots, and garlic. Mandy did this all before I served Ivinia and Cedric their soup. I went out of the kitchen and walked to their table. The two of them smiled at me.  

"Ivinia, your soup is here. I do hope you like it." I said while I placed the bowl at the middle of their table. 

Ivinia got the serving spoon, placed some on her bowl, then began to eat delicately. Cedric, he ate like everyone. I left afterwards. I still have to serve the other food. The couple sitting ordered desert: two white cakes. The group of men finished eating and left. I still have to clean up. The two children at the family of four seated at one table ordered desert too: chocolate bonbons and strawberry muffins. After I finished all the things to do, including cleaning, I went to Ivinia. They were both finished and ready to retire to their rooms. They left me to clean up.

Before climbing upstairs and getting ready for bed, Ivinia asked me, "Elle, who cooked those marvelous food? It is very delicious."

"Mandy did it. It is delicious. The food is mainly the reason why people come here."

"Cedric and myself didn't come here for food, Elle. This is the only unoccupied inn. But then, I am happy that we came here. I certainly had my fill. The cook, Mandy, she is even better than our cook. And she studied with the best!" Ivinia looked at me closely, "I especially liked the cream of chicken. What did Mandy do with it?"

"Actually, I was the one who cooked it. Mandy needed rest."

"Really! It was very delicious. I would have gobbled it all up if I was as boorish as an ogre. But then, I'm not." Ivinia laughed. I did too. "What did you add in there? Cream? A spice? Herbs?"

"Butter." I said simply as I scrubbed the wooden table.

"Butter! Just that! Gracious I thought you placed a spell in that dish! And all you did was add butter? Our cook would never think of adding that! All she does is follow the directions accurately. She doesn't improvise to make it better." 

"Thanks. I haven't cooked for a long time now, and I was afraid that it would taste bad." 

"It was all but bad tasting! I have to go now Elle. And also, I do wish I could cook like you. 'The way to a man heart is through his stomach,' Mother says. " Ivinia waved and went out the door. I could here her shouting Cedric's name. I laughed softly. Poor Ivinia. She must have a hard time with Cedric. 

I finished cleaning up. No one was in the inn. It was already eight and people here do things early. Sleep early, wake early, eat early. It was as if all the clocks in here were all advance by one hour. With people gone, the work was lessened. After cleaning up, I decided to sleep early. I was sure, even if it only happened today, that Gretchen would come again so early at the morning and have me to do marketing. I cleaned myself, dressed up, and sat at my bed. I didn't sleep right away. Instead of sleeping, I opened my carpetbag and extracted my magic book. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now you know why Ella said "You." to Cedric…did you have an idea? Whatever. I wonder what I will put at the next chapter…duh. Obviously the magic book. I hope you liked the meaning of _Ubensu ustensi ontassa itemi ansu unju._ All the words are from the book. Except ustensi and ontassa. I just found out (while making those words) that all Ayorthaian words and names start and end with a vowel. Elle, Areida, Uflimi, Isti and Effime (all those are in Areida's journal entry) all start and end with vowels. Except Mother and Father. Cedric isn't Ayorthaian like Ivinia so his name doesn't go to the end/start with a vowel rule. I'll just figure out, someday, where he comes from. I think I'll put him in…guess it! It's one of the places mentioned in this whole fic. He'll be of use, at the end and before he goes away temporarily. I have big, evil plans for him. But then, some of you…eherm *looks around and points at someone*…guessed it. But not exactly I have in my mind. To that someone, you know who you are…please be quiet….shhhhhh…hush…and especially, don't reveal who you are…or else!!!If you unfortunately don't know who you are, Claidi will jump for joy saying hooray!!!  Hehehe. Whatever. Right now, all you have to do is wonder what kind of abomination I will come up with. Oh and the food part, I do put butter on my cream of chicken! It tastes sooooo good with butter! I'm hungry now. To anyone who would be willing to try that, throw in the butter whole and _not_ melted. And the soup should be hot or while cooking. And to anyone who would have noticed, wild rice sounds like our good ol' friend, fried rice. I just don't know what to put in it! Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed, namely: Ironic Paradise, Little Comet, zumamoonlight, Li'ain, Eowyn of Ithilien, hime, Dragonlass. Spika, cool camzy blue, Faeriegurl, FairySprite, Neko-chan. Thanks a million! 


	20. Vanessa's Diary

Chapter Twenty

It has been five days since I have read in it. I wonder what's inside. I opened it. Inside was the very familiar script with exaggerating flourishes. 

Vanessa.

_Dear The Luckiest Diary in the whole world, _

_How could Mama do this to me? How could she? I thought she was my mother! I thought she loved me! And it is motherly love to drag me away from Frell, away from Auntie Rosanna, and worse of all...away from my Prince Charmont._

_As much as I have dreaded this moment of separation, I have no choice but to come with the carriage sent for me. My sister Larissa was with the carriage to fetch me. That is also one thing: doesn't mother trust me to go by myself? But then, if ogres come across the path back to Erima, I wouldn't be the victim! I would simply offer my sister instead. I never had such compassion towards her. Even if she was made out of the same blood and flesh as me, much to my dismay._

_Larissa. My blood curdles with anger. Maybe I _had_ been lying to Father and Mother about her dancing with the prince for ten times (Larissa never said anything). She actually danced with him for...a lot of times but I sense it is not as abundant as that wench Lady Lela. If the many, many handsome gentlemen didn't occupy my time then I might have had the exact number. All I know is that she danced with him everytime Lady Lela was away. After the balls, I talked to her personally and asked her why the prince danced with her. _

I said, "Did you ask him? Of course you did. You must have forced him to ignore me, and dance with you. There is no other reason! You're not as beautiful and as graceful as me. There wouldn't be any reason, I tell you! Or maybe you didn't force him...you must have offered him a large amount of KJs so then he would dance with you and make me jealous of you! You fiend!!!"

_But then Larissa just laughed gaily, and said, "I didn't pay him a large amount of money, dear sister. He asked me himself. The reason why is what I do not know!"_

_I stood up and glared at her. Then I said, "You dare deny the truth!"_

_"What truth?" she replied innocently._

_By that time, I was getting tired of my sister's denials. I left. She didn't say sorry to me that wench! She is naïve. She doesn't know the difference between her and me. She thinks _**we **_are equals**. **She is not even half as lovelier as I am._

But then, I heard from very reliable resources, that my Prince Charmont would be going away from Frell. I know not where. And I couldn't squeeze it out of him. If he isn't in Frell and I am in Erima, then I would just ponder and lock myself in my room, feeling the grief of parting away from my Beloved, and shutting myself away from the world. I wish Mother had a brain, or a conscience. She doesn't know how much pain was delivered to me when that dreaded carriage arrived. I wish she would fell guilty of her sins to me. 

Mama read my letter to Papa. And it's because of that letter I am going back to Erima. "She misses you!" Larissa said to me. It wasn't an explanation. Let it be! Let her miss me! She should care about me more. She is being a selfish rat, taking me away from my Prince Charmont. What about me then? I will miss My Prince!!! Oh dear, dear diary (may I add that you are the luckiest diary in the world being in the possession of the most beautiful Vanessa?), I am depressed and miserable.  I won't think of it any longer. Because if I think about it, I might have insomnia thus be the cause of...dark circles under the eyes and eye bags. And my perfect face shouldn't have those!!! Goodnight diary. I feel I lot better after writing to you.

Yours truly, 

 (I am practically sure of this) The future wife of Prince Charmont and (obviously) the future and rightful queen of Kyrria, oh, and not to mention, the most beautiful being ever created, Vanessa

Vanessa. She wasn't fit for the prince! For Char! She was mean to her mother and her sister, Larissa, whoever she was. I wonder, what use are people who act that way to this world? The next page was another diary entry. It was unfamiliar to me. It didn't have the exaggerated flourishes of Hattie and Vanessa, the numerous blots and cross outs of Olive, and, unfortunately, not the fully formed letters from the handwriting of Char. The diary was written in a crabbed, spiky writing—very much like my own. At first I thought it was mine, but I knew the magic book wouldn't be dumb enough to put an entry I wrote. And it probably wasn't mine—I don't have a diary, a note to write, or a correspondence. Then, who was it from?

I fetched my sister today from Aunt Rosanna, as mother instructed me to do. Vanessa went through her dreadful tantrums again, and scared Aunt Rosanna greatly. I suppose she has never seen her favorite niece act like a wild animal. I have seen it always since I lived with her for my whole sixteen years. And I think Vanessa stopped throwing fits of anger because she saw herself in the mirror and found out that her hair was disheveled. I guess the only stopper to my sister's outbursts is a mirror so then she would see her beautiful face turn into an ugly crone's face because of her tremendous anger. 

I think Vanessa was a bit annoyed at me. She must have thought I was the fault of her leaving. I do not want to name names but it was my mother who ordered me to fetch her. But then, she threw a blow at me by saying; "If ogres come across our path, I will just feed you to them so then they would leave me alone." She tried to scare me! And I replied by saying; "Who was the one scared to travel alone?" That shut my sister's mouth. I wouldn't care less if my sister were two years older than me. She acted as if she were a baby. I didn't mean any disrespect to my elders but I fear it is the truth. 

The only reason why Vanessa wanted to stay with Aunt Rosanna was not because she wanted to see Aunt Rosanna; it was because of her Prince Charmont. (I don't say it was **her** Prince Charmont. It's just that she always says, "My Prince Charmont") But I really don't think that Prince Charmont notices her. If he does, he might have come calling but he didn't. And I think my sister is angry with me because I danced with him for a lot of times. Or at least much more than she danced with him. But why does she think that? I never cared for the prince. He's actually more like a friend. And what does dancing have to do with anything? And I know, and I don't deny this, that Prince Charmont likes Lady Lela. And I know he doesn't care for Vanessa. He cares a lot about Lady Lela, I can see that.

I haven't spoken to Lady Lela but I know she has to be a nice person having the attention of the prince. He danced with her more times than I. I wouldn't care. And also, I have my eye on an Eriman. Sunflower, I would never put his name here. Vanessa is a snoop like no other. I still couldn't forget the day she read about my old infatuation, Patrick. She wouldn't stop teasing me up to now! And if she found out about him…oh she will die. But really, I wish he would come calling. We were friends after all but I don't think he has any interest in me. 

Sunflower, what would I do if Prince Charmont suddenly fancies me? I wouldn't bear it. And so will Vanessa. She would surely kill me! And Vanessa thinks he does because he asked me to dance. I wish not! If that would happen, Sunflower, I would scourge the whole world for Lady Lela of Bast! Surely he likes her more than I! After all, the two of them look good together. Too good! They look like they have met each other long ago! No wonder Vanessa is infuriated with her. She won't stop ranting about it!

Poor Lady Lela! Almost every maiden who fancy the prince (All I suppose except me. I would never fancy His Majesty) despises her because she got his attention! I heard from Lady Hattie that she is disfigured and has a scarred face. She even said she was a bandit in disguise! How utterly pathetic! Then why would Lady Lela go there in the first place? To kill Prince Charmont? No, obviously. Only a big idiot would do that in his court. And if she were a bandit, she should hate Prince Charmont because he is the one who hunts her bandit families! And surely, if she hates him, she wouldn't bear to touch him, and especially dance with him for a whole night! Lady Hattie should think with her brain and not with her mouth! She says she is better than her sister Lady Olive. Well in my opinion, I think Lady Olive is smarter than her. Because a smart person wouldn't say such falsehood without thinking like Lady Hattie and her cronies! But then, Lady Olive is as blank as a potato. And she doesn't say any falsehood to begin with. Well she is a simpleton to be exact. At least she doesn't gossip like the other ladies. Lady Janice said that Lady Lela was a witch. Really? Then why didn't she come to the balls riding a broomstick that flies? Lady Katharine said she is a fairy and bewitched Prince Charmont. Pathetic. I've heard from other people that fairies never do that. They say it's big magic. I've heard also that Lady Lela was an ogre in disguise. How could a huge ugly and boorish ogre become a proper lady? These ladies are becoming more and more ridiculous. My sister Vanessa contributed to this stupid joke by saying that Lady Lela really is the Princess Cecilia, out to find out about the wenches who dare try to steal her brother to whom she was secretly in love with. She dare try to insult a member of the royal family! And she must have not seen Princess Cecilia dancing. She doesn't wear a mask and had the tawny hair like her brother. And Lady Lela has black hair. Dear, dear sister, are you blind? Sunflower, of course you see that my sister is strange. She is. 

I wish I could have known Lady Lela. She seemed nice. And of course the prince doesn't go near gossiping wenches but I guess my sister is an exception. And he did spend a lot of time with her. 

I should stop writing now. Vanessa, she might notice I am writing and plan to read it. 

Sunflower. How many times have I called my dear diary that name? People, when I tell them, wonder why I do.  I just wanted this diary to have a name and be like a real person to confide with. And the sunflower is my favorite flower. 

Goodnight.

Larissa seemed like the complete opposite of Vanessa. It was nice of her to reconsider the gossips rather than believe it. And the good thing about her was that she never wanted the attention of Char. Very unlikely to her sister. And I wished now I should have met her as Lela, but I was too busy hiding to know anything. I wonder who she is? And Vanessa too.  I like her. If I met her, we must have been friends. 

It was a picture of a young man offering a carrot to a centaur. Char and Apple. A pang of sadness overcame me. I almost forgot about Apple because of the sudden events. I missed petting his deep brown hide and tan mane. I missed giving him a carrot as a treat. I wonder if he could carry a rider at his back. And would his first rider be me? But then, surely, I wouldn't be. For all I know, even if it hurts to think about this, Char might give to another lucky lass who could speak Gnomic or Elfian, and has the same curse I have. As long as it wasn't me. Tears fell from my eyes and landed on the page. It's been a long time since I've seen Apple. 

If I were back in Frell, I would run to the royal pastures and whistle. Then Apple would run to me and let me pet his mane. He would listen to me. My miseries, my hardships, and my joy, I would confide to him. 

Tears came down even more quickly. I missed Apple. Even if he was a centaur, he was there and he listened to me in my time of need. While Char was gone chasing ogres, Mandy and Apple were my only friends. But now, Apple was gone. And so was Char. 

I stopped myself from thinking about it. Reminiscing all this memories would just make me cry much more. And also, even if I were in Frell, I couldn't go to the royal pastures. The risk of seeing Char again was something I was aware of. 

I shouldn't see him again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stick this to your heads okay? Because this is one of the few important chapters you must understand to understand the ending of What If. How? Find out…on some other chapter. Or guess it! ^__^ 

Anyway, you should have guessed it right now. If you read closely and understand…I know you would. 

It's weird but I like writing the diary and letter portions of Vanessa. Maybe it's because most of my characters are like her or maybe just Sienna aka The Real Princess. 

She's so mean, agree with me! Feeding her little sister to the ogres! Good thing my sister isn't like that! But then, there aren't ogres…

Guess what Vanessa looks like! Or Larissa! It's really very easy and not to mention **OBVIOUS**. I really want to make them twins so then they would be the same age. But isn't that a cliché? How so Sweet Valley-ish. 

I'm really sorry it took a bit long to upload this short but important chapter. You see I've been reading Interview with the Vampire (I finished it in three days!!!) and I've been looking for part two of the Vampire Chronicles namely the Vampire Lestat. Unfortunately, I was stupid and bought the third part namely Queen Of The Damned. And I do not want to skip a part! And there was no Vampire Lestat at all the bookstores!!! The agony!!! When can I read Queen Of the Damned, The Body Thief, Memnoch the Devil and the Vampire Armand!!!? And I really want to read all the Vampire Chronicles!!! I think I will just pass the time reading Interview With The Vampire again and again, writing and completing my fics and stories, and watching the movie Interview With The Vampire (if you don't know, starring Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas, and the very young Kirsten Dunst. Comment for the movie: Antonio Banderas plays Armand. He has a long black wig that reaches to his waist. But you see…Armand is supposed to be a five hundred year-old vampire who is SEVENTEEN years old!!! And he has AUBURN hair!!! Really, I'm making a big deal about this…of course I am! Armand happens to be my favorite character Interview with the Vampire. You know why? Because he is the only sane vampire in there) the movie channel. Woe is me! And may I add my Internet is whacked? 

Okay…I'm really talking nonsense. I'll stop now and say thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. I'm really sorry this took so long! Advice: Do not trust Internet cards. I use those so I could control my Internet time (can you believe that before I actually consumed fifteen freaking hours each day?). It worked and now I have to wait for May so I could have Internet again. Tsk, tsk. And there are no Internet Cafes near us. 

Ciao!

tY to the reviewers-------Ironic Paradise, Neko-chan, Snow Pea, blue-angel1204, Spika, cool camzy blue, Ecletus, Faeriegurl, and not sure yet


	21. A glass of hot milk

Chapter Twenty-One

I closed the magic book. I didn't care if the book still had contents for me; I wasn't in the mood to read. It was still eight thirty, and I wasn't sleepy. At Frell, I often slept at nine or ten. Mandy says that the cure to sleep early was a glass of hot milk. I suppose I could go down and get one. It wouldn't take long to boil a small amount.  

As I went down the stairs, I thought about the magic book. What was the significance of the picture of Apple and Char? To make me cry? Certainly not. Maybe tomorrow, something would come up. Vanessa. What was wrong with her? And Larissa…who was this person she was talking about? 

I reached the bottom of the stairs. It was dark even if I was carrying a candle. The kitchen was even darker. I was careful of my steps so then I wouldn't step on the tail of the tabby cat who has no name and lives here just to keep the mice and rats out of the food. I looked at the pantry for a jug of milk. I found it next to cheeses and creams. It wasn't heavy; it was almost empty. I placed some on a kettle, lighted the stove, and drowsily waited for it to boil. The kettle whistled and I stood up. I turned off the stove but before I got to lift the kettle, insistent knocking came to the door. The inn was closed, and certainly, as I have said before, almost all the people were asleep. Who could it be? Maybe a tenant who got locked out? I cautiously opened the door and peered through the crack. It was Cedric. I opened the door.

"You got locked out." I said.

"Obviously. How should I know that this bloody inn closes at eight?" he grumbled. 

"Looking at the sign outside saying that this inn would close at eight. You didn't see it infront the door? You must be blind. " I replied mockingly.

"Right." He looked at me. Then he looked at the kettle. "What are you doing? If this inn is closed, you shouldn't be cooking." 

"I'm not cooking. I'm just boiling milk. I'm letting it cool for a moment. It might be too hot."

"Why?"

"To sleep early, you must drink a glass of hot milk, Mandy says." 

"Can you give me some? I'm in serious need of sleep." 

"Sure. I suppose you're not yet used to the sleeping early habit in Bast. Me too."

"Why do you think they do?"

"Maybe Bastens are always sleepy. That's the probable reason. In Frell I sleep at nine or ten."

"You're from Frell? I thought you're a Basten. But then, if you were, you must have been used to this."

"Cedric, where are you from? You're obviously not from Ayortha. When you say Kyrrian, you don't pronounce your _l'_s as _y'_s." 

"Good observation. I'm from Erima. It's near Ayortha." 

Erima? The place struck me. "Do you know Lady Larissa?" I inquired.

"Sure. Sister to Lady Vanessa. Who wouldn't know? Her sister, her name is known everywhere because of her beauty." He replied nonchalantly.

"I mean, do you know her as a friend." I pressed. 

"Yeah, she's my friend. We're close friends." He looked at me amusedly. "Why do you want to know? Do you know Larissa?"

"Well, I've heard of her." I said quickly. "Not that I've met her. But I've known her." 

"I didn't know Larissa would be known. She lived by the shadow of her arrogant sister."

"Vanessa is arrogant?" I said stupidly. He should think I have never read anything on Vanessa's journal. And think that I'm the common person who would look at her beauty rather than her personality. "But she's beautiful."

"You really shouldn't judge people by their looks." 

"I don't." I replied indignantly. "People just say she is nice."

"Well she is a long, long way from nice, Ella. Vanessa, even if she is the same age as I am, she treats me like a seven-year old."  

I think you are, I was about to say but I bit my tongue. Suddenly I remembered the milk. I have put out the stove before Cedric came

"Can you get me a mug? Because if you don't I might have to pour it directly to your mouth." Cedric laughed and got two. I clumsily poured the milk. My hands trembled.

"Really? Should I say this? Pour milk on me." Oh no. He did it. An order. Now I have to pour the milk on him. Somehow, I should make it look like I "accidentally" poured it on him. I made my hands tremble and ended up pouring the milk on him. He yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! Is it hot?" I apologized.

"When I said 'Pour the milk on me,' I didn't tell you to do it!" He did it again! He said the order again! I "accidentally" poured it on him again.

"You did it again!" he angrily yelled at me.  

"Is it hot?" I said sheepishly.

"Do you think it's cold!" he said exasperatedly.  

"I'm so sorry!"

"You clumsy oaf!" 

That was the second time I was called that. And the effect was the same as before. "I'm not an oaf!" 

"Only oafs do," he gestured at his wet clothes, "this!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." I went to the pantry. I got ice and wrapped it with cloth I found.

"Here." I gave him the ice. "I suppose it's not worse."

"It's not. But the point is, Ella, it's hot."

"It's my fault. I'm a hopeless blunderer."

"Good thing you know." 

It was a good thing I decided to let the milk cool down. If it were boiling hot…

Cedric kept saying all night that I was clumsy. Even as I climbed up the stairs. His room was next to mine and so he got all the joy of complaining behind me as I walked. I wished I could snap at him but I knew it was my fault. Or rather, the curse's fault. Cedric and I proceeded to our rooms, without any milk to help us overcome a possible insomnia. I was sitting on my bed, recalling the recent incident. Then I remembered Cedric's words, "Yeah, she's my friend. We're close friends." Friend? Could it be? Could Cedric be the boy Larissa secretly liked? It was possible. Close friends. That gave the hint. But I might have mistaken. Larissa could have a lot of friends aside from Cedric. But then…these thoughts stuck to me. I was expecting my mind not to sleep because of just pondering on this matter! Even if it wasn't my business! 

I got to sleep anyway. I fell asleep imagining the day when my curse would be out of my life. I imagined my freedom. I imagined myself reclaiming my necklace from that odious Hattie. I imagined myself not telling Olive stories. But mostly, I imagined myself, with Char, loving him without ever lying and deceiving him again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Didn't I mention before that I didn't want to read The Queen Of The Damned? I did. And I just finished it yesterday. Then I despaired for a moment because I don't have anything to read. Then suddenly, I saw The Vampire Armand at the bookstore! Happy, happy, joy, joy! I am reading it now and I found out it was way out of my sensibility. One word: Morality. Just read it to understand. I might have been overreacting…but it really is!!!

Anyway, this chapter is not one of the important ones. Heehee. I just wrote this so then there would be…how could I say this…"interaction" with Ella and Cedric. I guess it is important because it would be part of something really, REALLY, **BIG**. Is the milk hot? I wonder…

But it's true about hot milk being the cure to insomnia. I drink milk every night!!! But I stopped because I often forget. It does work. I guarantee it. Proof? Ever since I stopped drinking milk every night, I cannot sleep. I read books, listen to music, do crazy things, and basically being hyper. Then I would look at the watch. It says TWO o'clock. Then I would stop, tell myself I MUST sleep. I would then lie down on my bed and shut my eyes. But it would be of no use because it would open again. Then I would think of crazy imaginings, then fall asleep at…between three or four o'clock. Then I would wake up very, very late. Eleven. ELEVEN! Insomnia suck. 

Thanks to the reviewers!!!

Ironic Paradise

zumamoonlight

Faeriegurl

=^.^=_Kitty_=^.^=  

(To =^.^=_Kitty_=^.^= :I have read Just Ella! It's such a nice story! The Ella there is soo daring. I couldn't even imagine myself crawling out of a dungeon through a crap hole!)


	22. Balls

Chapter Twenty-Two 

Gretchen woke me up again. It was earlier than before. Six. I was still groggy from sleep as I staggered to the kitchen. I passed the many closed doors of the inn. Lately, a lot of people suddenly came and rented the rooms. When I reached the last door, it opened and hit me pointblank on the face. I shrieked in surprise but then, it woke me up from my sleepiness.

"Huh?" a voice said.

"What?" 

"Elle? I'm so sorry!" It was said in Ayorthaian. Ivinia. 

"Ivinia? You're awake?" I looked at her. She looked more awake than me. Her dark blonde hair was tidier than my limp, currently unkempt hair, and her brown eyes twinkled with energy. "Ivinia…it's six." 

She laughed. "I know it's six Elle. I always wake up at six while in Ayortha. And those roosters were crowing a bit loudly."

"Oh." 

"What are you doing so early?" 

"I'm going marketing. It's my job."

"Can I come? I promise I won't be a burden. I might even be of some help." Ivinia offered.

"Sure. At least I wouldn't get lost again." 

Ivinia and I went down to the kitchen. Gretchen was there, stirring another huge pot of ale. She gave me the list and the KJs while in a trance. 

"What's wrong with her?" Ivinia asked me when we went out.

I shrugged. "She's always like that." 

Ivinia wasn't a stranger to Bast. She knew the way to the market. She was of great help. I didn't get lost again. She helped me with the baskets that were a lot more than before. The list was even longer. Probably twice the length of Mum Olga's list. Maybe even thrice! The vendors must be happy to see me. They earned a lot of money because of the abundance of the food needed. They must have not forgotten me during my last visit. And still, I couldn't help but notice that their faces would light up everytime I would pass by. I visited every stall and every stall the vendors would try to show me the best of all the herbs, spices, meat…everything. I wouldn't be surprised if they bragged about the inn called Gretchen's Inn buying food from them and turning it into delicious dishes. This amused Ivinia. Who wouldn't be? 

"How many times have you been in Bast?" I asked Ivinia when we were going back.

"Hmm…if you count the one time I stopped here for a rest…seven."

"You seem to know every nook and cranny here." 

"Really?" Ivinia raised her eyebrows. "Elle, you do wonder why I am here, right?"

"Now that you said it, yes."

"Guess."

An order. 

"You couldn't be here to visit a relative because if you are, you shouldn't be staying at an inn." I said.

"Right."

"And certainly not that you live here." I couldn't guess any longer. But the curse was nagging me. "Do I still have to guess?"

"Alright. You can stop."

The symptoms stopped. "So why are you here?" 

"You really don't know." 

"That's why I'm asking." 

"Elle, don't you know anything about the Basten Ball?"

"No. Frell is a long way from here."

"What? We Ayorthaians know about it! Or rather, my mother. She was a Basten."

"I have no idea about it! I never really cared about anyway, I don't live in Bast."

"A lot of influential people go there. That's why I'm here."

"You're influential?" I teased. 

"Hardly." Ivinia smirked. "My mother, she is. She was always present at the Basten Balls. She never missed one."

"So where is she then."

"Mother became sick all of a sudden. Slight flu but then she kept complaining about splitting headaches. She was desolate that she couldn't come but the headaches and fevers were worse. So here I am representing her."

"But why with Cedric?"

"Cedric was forced to go. Remember he talks Ayorthaian. I, unfortunately, only understand Ayorthaian. My father was an only child meaning I have no cousins from him. Mother had one brother. Cedric was his only child and the only one who knows how to speak Ayorthaian. Thus, I'm stuck with him."

"Small family. But then you are lucky that someone speaks Ayorthaian." 

"Unfortunately, the only who speaks Ayorthaian is Cedric. Good grief! Elle, he is a brat!"

"He is? I suppose. He was running away from you!" 

"Elle, that's the least of the troubles he gives me! I still couldn't believe that I am just a month older than him!" 

We both laughed. 

"What is the Basten Ball? Probably an ordinary one."

Ivinia looked insulted. "No! You know that Bastens don't have masquerades, right?" I nodded. "Well this is the only masquerade for the whole year!"

"So why do they celebrate it?"

"What date is it?"

I thought. "December 27."

"The Basten Ball is always in December 31. Four days from now."

"Yes but why do they celebrate it?" 

"The Basten Ball is celebrated because of the new year. The masks represent the old years. The ball starts at about eight o'clock. All the people there should wear masks until twelve. You see, they believe that removing the masks meant shedding of the past year and welcoming the new year. That's why they don't have masquerades during the rest of the year. According to the Basten tradition, putting back the masks mean that you aren't accepting the present year and is regretting the fact there is one. It is a bit strange but then it's tradition." Ivinia explained.

"So you mean to say that you are going here just for that?"

"Of course. Didn't I just tell you?"

"Where do you get the masks?"

"People sell them usually at December 30."

"Can anyone come?"

"Of course! Do you want to?"

"I'm not very interested in that," suddenly the predicament with Char during his balls went in my head, "And bad things usually happen to me whenever I attend balls." Like the time I almost endangered Char and Kyrria by attending those balls as Lela.

"Really?" Ivinia said amusedly. 

"Really. I almost killed someone because of that." It wasn't a lie.

"You're joking. Balls are harmless and karma has nothing to do with it." 

"Karma? Ivinia, there are bad things that happened to me during balls." 

"Tell me one."

I thought. I certainly couldn't tell her about the one with Char. Then I realized I was lying about the things that happened to me during balls. 

"I made a fool of myself by going near someone." I said. That someone was Char. It was partly true, partly a lie. And I didn't make a fool of myself. I endangered Char and Kyrria. 

"What happened? You slipped and fell flat on your face?" Ivinia laughed.

"Yes, I slipped." I lied.

"Well that's bad for you. Who was it?" 

"No one. End of discussion. I wouldn't want to talk about my embarrassing moment."

Ivinia understood. Thankfully. 

"So do you want to go?" 

"I suppose it would be fun…"

"You could go with us! Me and Cedric."

Cedric? He must have been still annoyed about last night. But then, it was a long time since I attended. It wouldn't hurt to have fun after a long time and Char would obviously not be there.

"Sure!" I replied.

When we came back, I saw a lot of tables and chairs being moved in. It was the new furniture. Three tables and seven chairs. At least people wouldn't stand up while eating. But then, more tables meant more people eating here, and more tables to clean. Speaking of people, they were there already. Gretchen appeared once more and dragged me to the kitchen. Ivinia followed with the baskets. After that, she left and went to her room.

The day passed by like before. Or maybe not. It was busier than before because of the added tables and chairs. I have to clean it but then, the people didn't allow the food to be wasted and strived not to spill a crumb from it. Ivinia and Cedric went out. I didn't know where. They were lucky. They could come out of this inn, and enjoy Bast. Unlike me who was stuck in this inn scrubbing tables and serving food. 

While helping Mandy cook, I thought about the Basten Ball. Wearing masks and taking it off at the end of the ball. Maybe that's the reason why Char didn't have any suspicions towards Lela or in other words, me. He must have thought that the only balls that I attended in Bast with a mask are the Basten balls. And he must have thought the Basten ball was just like those balls of his. When I agreed to go with Ivinia and Cedric to the ball, I guess it slipped my mind that I have no gown to where. It was ridiculous to even think about going to a ball without a gown! I gripped the ladle of the stirring spoon. How could I go? I didn't want to borrow Ivinia's gowns.  I disliked the idea of borrowing another's clothes.

"Mandy?" I said looking over my shoulder and to Mandy who was chopping onions.

"Yes, lady?" she replied not taking her eyes off the chopping board.

"Did you happen to bring my mother's gowns when you left?"

"Of course. Why do you think it took me long to pack? I figured it would be of use."

"You did!"

"Yes I did." 

I almost dropped the spoon into the soup because of joy. I wanted to hug Mandy! I didn't worry about the shoes. My glass slippers were with me. I didn't mind even if I don't have jewelry. No one would notice. The mask. I still have the one from the last three balls. It was still usable. I had everything to go there. I was certain that by going there, I would take a break from everything including Char. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Yeah she's going to the balls!!!! What will happen…? Hmmm…. I spent one whole night just thinking about this!!! Well the reason is because it would be very **BIG**. I'll give you all a hint: At the balls something would happen between Ella, Ivinia, Cedric, Larissa, and Vanessa—especially between Ella, Larissa, and Cedric. Just think about it, ok? Hey I just noticed that Larissa and Vanessa both end with –ssa! They are really sisters. I didn't plan this, I swear. I've already planned the balls of course. That's the only thing I've been thinking about. And Faeriegurl is right! Larissa is the blonde-haired girl. I told you all it's obvious. Who else could have danced with Char for a lot of times? And as for Vanessa…I'll think about it. I have big, big plans for her physical attributes. And her personality is no stranger to you. I know I have mentioned it through Ella's thoughts and it was obvious in her diary. This chapter, well it's just a quick look at the Basten Ball. And I also placed it there because I know Ivinia and Cedric won't go to Bast without a reason. And What If is not What If without a ball!!! I love inventing the balls too!! Heehee, hope you like the chapter!

pS

I have a joint fic!!!!! Claidi and moonlight rhapsody!!! Please read it! I mean it is Harry Potter…even if it's not my cup of tea lately. 

Thanks to the reviewers!

Ironic Paradise, Little Comet, zumamoonlight, cool camzy blue, Christa, yuki amura, hime, don't-ask, Spirit Star, Impulse_K9, Natasha, speech_leech, care the wild thing, blue-angel1204, Saturn-hime  


	23. The solution to the curse?

Chapter Twenty-Three

At the end of the day, I was beyond exhausted. Cedric and Ivinia were downstairs. Cedric talking to Ben and Ivinia trying to help me. When it was eight, Gretchen called it a day and sent us to sleep. While going up, Ivinia and Cedric went with me. I was wondering, what would happen if other people had my curse? I could ask them! It would be all right. Mother's past order had nothing to do with it. I was just asking them, not telling them I have the curse.

"Ivinia, Cedric, I have a question." I told them.

"Trivia? Is it hard because if it is, I'm out." Cedric joked. 

"What it is Elle?" Ivinia said.

"It's sort of a survey, not much of a deal," I began, "What would you do if you had the curse of obedience?"

"Like how would that happen?" Cedric replied.

"A fairy gives you that curse, for example. And you have to do every order that anyone tells you. For example, chopping your head or hopping on one foot all day. You would have to do that." I explained.

"And what if you didn't?" Ivinia asked.

"You'll experience symptoms like in breathlessness, nausea, room spinning around, floor tilting away from you, dizziness…you know every kind of complaint your body can give you." 

"Elle, that's an easy question," Cedric said in Ayorthaian, "It's too obvious that you shouldn't even think of an answer. It would hit you in the head the moment you realized you have that 'Curse of Obedience' you speak of. In other words: Common sense."

"Just answer it." I said impatiently.

"I'll just tell one person to order me not to obey orders," Cedric told me. His voice was such in a tone of a know-it-all that I think he wanted me to feel like a big idiot, "Easy as pie," he added. 

"I'll do that too. I mean that curse of obedience has a counter order. Or maybe you should find that fairy and beg her to give you back your free will." Ivinia offered. She looked at her door. "Well, I better go in now. Good night."

Cedric looked at me. "I better go to my room to. Sleep tight." He went to the other direction.

I quietly went to my room. Maybe Cedric was right. I could tell Mandy to order me not to obey orders! I could be free of this curse and do whatever I want! It had been so simple. So obvious. It was right under my nose! Even Mandy would be surprised in this method of ending the curse! No hard work was needed! Only an order! A spell won't also be needed! Magic, it was of no use! All that is needed was a voice to say the order! I ran to Mandy's room and flung the door open. Mandy was already in deep slumber.

"Mandy!" I said while shaking her gently, "Mandy wake up! You have to do something for me!"

Mandy stirred. She looked wearily at me. "As long as it isn't big magic, sweet."  

"Please order me not to follow any orders!" I pleaded.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Please order me not to follow orders!" I repeated, "Mandy, the solution to the curse is right under our noses! Magic needn't be here to get the curse of obedience out of me! A simple order will do the trick!" 

"You are right Lady," Mandy said, "I've never thought of this before." 

"See, magic isn't the solution to everything!" I told her, "You must order me not to follow orders any longer!" 

"Alright Lady," Mandy said to me softly, "I didn't know it would be this easy." 

"Do it now Mandy!" 

"Ella, don't follow any orders," Mandy thought, "And all the other orders said to you before, you wouldn't follow them any longer."

When the order was said, I felt wonderful, fuller. No longer a puppet. I wasn't a too obedient girl any longer. I was Ella. 

"Mandy! Quick tell me an order. A silly order! We have to find out if it would work!" 

"Hop on one foot for one minute," Mandy ordered happily.

Nothing. No nausea, dizziness, in breathlessness. Nothing. It was working! I was free of the curse!

"Mandy, I have no complaints!" I could jump and reach the ceiling because of my joy!

"Lady, I'm so happy for you!" Mandy hug me. And I saw she was crying.

"Mandy, why are you crying? I'm free." 

"Sweetie, you must have misunderstood. I'm crying because of joy that you are free." Mandy sniveled.

"Now that you mentioned it…I wish I was crying too," I laughed. 

"It's gone. The curse is. Lady, you're free."

"I know! I know!" I exulted. 

"Well, this is a day." Mandy said.

"I'm going to sleep now. But with this excitement and happiness, I don't think I could get a wink of sleep!" I kissed Mandy good night and went out. 

For a while I just stood there, back leaning at the wall. Was it real? Did this just happen? Is it just a dream? I could have slapped myself silly for doubting it for a moment. Of course it was real! Of course it was! How could I doubt it? 

"Ella, you are free. No curse. No symptoms. No orders. No obedience." I muttered to myself. 

That was enough. I opened the door to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was wrong about not getting a wink of sleep. Actually, I had the sweetest of all dreams. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short chapter huh? It's important. I just need a little spice before the ball itself. So for a short while, stop thinking about the Basten Ball and think about why I wrote this. Okay? It's a good thing Ella didn't have the curse any longer. Right? I wonder what good it would do to the next future chapters…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh and I just uploaded chapter five of Shoplifting if any one would care. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have a story for you and you're welcome to skip this if you are not interested in my psycho life. Heehee. 

Once upon a time a girl named Nayie aka Claidi was listening to Shakira's album Laundry Service. She already saw the music video of Te Dejo Madrid. And she loved the song. So she listened to it while writing this chapter. She stopped to really LISTEN to Te Dejo Madrid. She got the lyrics and started to sing it. After many unsuccessful attemots, she can sing the song with or without music!!! In short I can sing in Spanish (or whatever language that is. I don't know) and can sound okay while singing it. But the point is, I do not understand it!!! Oookay… Here's a part from the song: _No quiero/ Jugar mi suerte por ti/ No puedo/ Con V pequena vivir/ Pronto estare de aqui/ Muy muy lejos_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Thanks to the reviewers!!!

Ironic Paradise, Natasha, zumamoonlight, cool camzy blue, blue-angel1204, Impulse_k9 


	24. The Curse Of Disobedience

Chapter Twenty-Four 

I dreamed about Char, Apple, the balls, the things I would do tomorrow without the curse…the sweetest of dreams. 

But the sweetest of dreams end. And Gretchen just ended mine. But I also have to know that after the sweetest of dreams, a nightmare was more than likely to come.

"Ella, come down to the kitchen. You have to market, remember?" Gretchen said.

I opened my eyes. Gretchen was going out. 

"Can you wait a moment?" I asked her.

She looked at me patiently. "You won't tarry?" 

"Sure." She went out.

I sat on my bed. I recalled yesterday's evening's happenings. No more curse. I smiled. Then I changed clothes, and fixed my bed. When I was finished, I went out of the room. I was about to go down when suddenly, the hall way spun and I was overcome by nausea. How can this be? I don't have the curse any longer! How come I have these symptoms? I tried to take a step, but the floor seemed to tilt forward. Then dizziness and headaches…all in a second they came to me! But how? 

Last night. Mandy she ordered me but I didn't follow. No symptoms that time! Then, instead of going down I turned around to face my room. I immediately felt fine. I stayed in that position, my back to the staircase. I turned around to go down. The complaints started again. I turned around; it stopped. It was strange. I thought there wasn't a curse any longer! Then it dawned to me. The curse of obedience was forcing me to disobey Gretchen's order to come down! The curse wasn't gone! It wasn't called curse of obedience any longer! It was a curse of disobedience! I bit back a scream of rage. I was stupid enough to follow Cedric's suggestion. I was too much hopeful that I didn't see the danger before! For the first time I wished I was obedient!

"Stop regretting and start thinking of a way to go down!" I angrily muttered to myself. 

How could I go down? As far as I know I would be stuck here until I die! 

"Good morning Elle!" I heard a voice. Thank goodness it was Ivinia! But how can she help me?

"Good morning!" I returned her greeting.

"Um, are you going down?" Ivinia asked me, "You're just standing there." 

She noticed! But then a plan came to me.

"I won't go down." I said stubbornly. 

"Really?" Ivinia cocked one eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"Fine, don't go down and let everybody on this floor stay because of your stubbornness." Ivinia said.

I could kiss her! 

"Well, I better go down." 

"I thought you wouldn't." 

"I am now." 

Ivinia raised her hand as if she had an idea. "I know this," she told me. I was already downstairs, "Reverse psychology. I do this on Cedric sometimes!" 

"I suppose it does work." 

I need to have Ivinia around. Ivinia and her reverse psychology

Fortunately, Gretchen didn't say any orders. She must have thought that I already knew what to do. Mandy was still sleeping so I didn't get to ask her to use the countermand. Ivinia went with me to the market. So far, nobody issued any orders. Was it by coincidence or does everyone know I'm suddenly disobedient? 

Ivinia helped a lot. She carried a basket and told me some things I didn't know. Like yerochsmine. I didn't know about it so I just stared at the name for a full minute. That was when Ivinia noticed my sudden delay and saw what was wrong. She pointed out that yerochsmine was a rare spice usually used to bring out the flavor of deer meat. 

We arrived at the inn earlier than the usual. People were already there and Gretchen was frantic. 

"Ella! There you are!" 

I ran to the kitchen before she can say, _come here_.  

I dumped the contents of the baskets. Mandy was there, thankfully. I could just go over to her side and beg her to make me obedient again. I didn't even know I would say that!  

"Ella, go and clean the tables." 

An order! I have to be disobedient. 

I tried to move but the symptoms started. It was worse. I felt hot and feverish. The room spun faster and faster. Gretchen, Mandy, and Ivinia were only blurs. Dizziness. Breathlessness. 

"I can't." I mumbled, hoping that Mandy would hear and figure it out without me telling her.

"What do you mean you can't?" Gretchen asked.

"Ella, what's the matter?" Mandy said.

"Are you alright? You're spinning in circles!" I heard Ivinia.

Three voices acting as one. I couldn't take it. My legs were numb with pain because I was forcing them to move forward. Move! 

"Two curses acting as one." I said deliriously. 

"What?" Mandy's shocked voice echoed in my thoughts.

"Ella, go and clean the tables." Gretchen said patiently, "You have too." 

With that final order, the curse forced me to be the most disobedient girl. I couldn't take the symptoms. It was worse. Much worse than before. 

Suddenly Ivinia walked to me and placed her hand on my forehead. 

"Elle! Your forehead is burning! I think you have a fever!" she gasped. 

A fever? What was the curse doing to me? 

Gretchen and Mandy didn't understand Ayorthaian. I saw through my blurry vision, Ivinia pulling Mandy's hand to place on my forehead. Mandy was shocked too. She told Gretchen. Gretchen was worried. Frantic and worried. It wasn't a good combination. She let Ivinia drag me to my bed.

"Ella should rest." I heard her say to Mandy. "We could manage. I really didn't want to make her work in that condition! Ella is like a child to me!" 

I was confined to my room. I was all alone. 

I still have the curse. I thought bitterly, "I can never escape from it! This is a nightmare!

But I didn't think about that for so long. I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you actually think Ella's curse would go? I've been thinking about this problem for sometime now. I asked my sister what she would do if she had the curse of obedience. It didn't come in her head that she could just let someone order her not to obey. I told her this idea and she said, "That could work…" But then, she also didn't see that the curse would force her to be disobedient! Every person I asked this didn't see it that way…so I placed it here thinking I could fool you all that Ella won't have the curse. But of course, I want you all to be surprised to know that Ella still has the curse but worse in my opinion. But I guess I didn't fool you all… When I was reading the reviews I was thinking, _yeah, yeah!!! They didn't see the little loophole!!! Oh they would be surprised…_But there are observant ones and saw the loophole! Good for them! Did you actually think I would make things easier for Ella by just getting rid of the curse by an order? Of course not! Mayhem, trouble, problems…that's what would happen in the future chapters!!! Ella of course would have the curse gone by the end of the fic but it won't be easy. It would be harder. I was actually thinking to make it harder than the original ending of the curse (you know the marry me Ella" predicament with Char…). 

The curse was getting worse! Fever! What's next? Chicken Pox? Okay that was corny. I better shut up.

tY to the readers and reviewers!

Ironic Paradise, cool camzy blue, Impulse_k9, lieutenant general insaneo, Sailor Capricorn, SJS, speech leech, zumamoonlight, Gwenevire, blue-angel1204 (thanks for the translations!), Nabz (wolf tower is cool right?), Mabel 


	25. Wench?

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Elle? Elle?" 

I opened my eyes. The sun wasn't shining through my window. I figured it was night and I slept the whole day. I saw Ivinia. Well, in a dazed, blurry way. My head hurts and I was dizzy. 

"Ella, Mandy cooked for you. Curing soup, she says. Carrots, leeks, celery, and," Ivinia groaned, "Unicorn's tail hair." 

The curing soup. I remember that. 

Ivinia handed me a bowl and a spoon. I grimaced. It smelled good but it looked a bit disgusting. Long yellow-white hairs floated with the vegetables. I have to eat this. 

"Mandy said the most peculiar of all things," Ivinia continued as if not noticing my disgusted look, "She told me to tell you not to eat it. It is curing soup. Why won't she let you eat it? Your fever is getting worse. I could swear you burned my hand when I touched you a while ago. Well, if Mandy says so. Don't eat the soup Elle." 

An order. _Don't eat the soup._

I took the spoon and filled it with soup. A hair was in it. Mandy did realize about my curse of disobedience. She knew I wouldn't eat this because of the hairs. My disobedience made me eat it. When I stopped, I felt a slight dose of nausea. 

"Elle, this reverse psychology, it does work on you." 

"I know." 

"I better leave you in peace to eat. Night, Elle." Ivinia went out.

I continued gobbling the soup until there was not a drop left in the bowl. Disobedience was a nightmare. When I had the curse of obedience, I wished for nothing except to disobey orders. I hated it when someone told me an order. Even if that someone was Mandy. But now, I was the most disobedient girl and wished for nothing except obedience. I never thought I would think of that. 

I felt a lot better with the soup. My head felt lighter and the dizziness was beginning to fade. I was soon half-asleep and half-awake.

"Sweetie," I heard Mandy's voice, "Sweetie, don't wake up."

An order. Disobedience followed. I was awake. 

"Oh Mandy!" I cried and hugged her, "I never want to be disobedient! This is worse than obedience! Please say the countermand! Please!" 

"That's why I'm here honey." 

"Say it now! Please! I never thought I would say this but…I want to be obedient once more!" 

"I know, Lady, I know. I had the whole day to think about your disobedience. It's much, much worse." 

"Say it now Mandy!" 

"Ella, be obedient." Mandy finally said. 

"Try it." I told her.

"Clap your hands." 

I waited for the curse of obedience to take effect. Nothing. I tried to clap but the symptoms came as quickly as I decided to clap my hands.

"Mandy, it doesn't work. I'm still disobedient!" Horror struck me, "I would be disobedient for the rest of my life!"

"Don't panic Lady," Mandy stopped me, "You didn't obey it because you are disobedient." Mandy thought then she snapped her fingers, "Of course!"

"What? How? You would use magic? Big magic?" I asked. 

"No Ella. I will never do big magic! Anyway, you have to be rid of this order. Ella, be disobedient." 

"How is that going to help me?" I demanded.

"Ella, clap you hands." Mandy ordered.

I expected to feel nothing but suddenly my hands rose up and clapped. 

"It worked? But how?" I was happy. I was obedient once more!

"I figured you would disobey that order about being obedient. So I also figured out that you would not obey the order of being disobedient. Thus making you obedient." 

"I don't understand." It was puzzling. Disobedience made me obedient?

"What I meant is that the curse of disobedience, made you not to obey the order to be obedient. So you were still disobedient. When I said the opposite of the command, the curse of disobedience did not make you obey it, thus you didn't follow the order to be disobedient and made you the opposite of it: obedient." Mandy explained again. 

I was still confused but I nodded as if I did understand. 

"I'm so happy Mandy!" I hugged her, "I didn't know I would be happy when obedient!" 

"Well you wouldn't be happy when you are ordered something bad. Ella, remember this: being obedient is good. But not if too much. You should know when you should obey or not."

"Mandy, I would forget that in no time. I still don't have the will to do anything! I can never escape this curse." I said sadly.

Mandy kissed me on the forehead. "Someday you will break the curse Ella. Don't ever lose hope. Sleep now child." 

An order. For once I was happy to obey. 

But before I fell into deep sleep, I was thinking about Mandy's last words: Someday you will break this curse…I just wonder when someday would come. 

I woke up early. It was before Gretchen came. I changed clothes, fixed my bed, and went out. I reached the kitchen. Gretchen was there, preparing to leave.

"Gretchen! I'll do the marketing!" I called after her.

She turned at me, "Ella, you're supposed to be at bed. You were sick!" she said.

"Mandy's curing soup does wonders. I'm fine! Really! If I weren't why am I down here persuading you to make me market?" 

"You do have a point," Gretchen looked at me slowly, "Are you sure?"

"I am." I smiled at her to reassure. 

"Well, alright, if you insist." She handed me the baskets, the list, and the purse of KJs. 

I was about to go out when someone called my name. I turned. It was Ivinia.

"Elle! Why are you here? You're supposed to be sick!" she demanded.

"I'm fine. Curing soup." I replied in Ayorthaian. 

"Oh. Can I come with you?" 

"Sure." 

We went out. Ivinia was surprised I was well. She said I was too sick. She thought I would be bedridden for days, even weeks. She asked for the recipe for the curing soup. I dictated it to her as I shopped. When we were going out the market, we saw a carriage pass by. I didn't know why it was of significance. Maybe because it was the most elegant carriage I have seen besides the Royal carriage. It looked silver, with gold colored designs. The horses too were a beauty. Pure white stallions. I thought that they were unicorns. Only unicorns could be that white. It sped past us, almost running over me. 

"Well, that was rude." I said.

"The usual rudeness." Someone said. It wasn't Ivinia. It was in Kyrrian.

I turned.

"Cedric? What are you doing here?" Ivinia asked. 

Cedric reverted to Ayorthaian. "I was awakened by those bloody roosters. All they do is crow, and crow, and crow all day."

"Why didn't you wakeup before?" I said.

"Because today, they were moved right under my window. They are your roosters, right? Could you serve them for dinner today?" 

I sighed. "They are not our roosters. And they belong to our neighbor. And he would never eat them. He uses them for sport. For decoration." 

"So those roosters would forever be under my window?" 

I nodded. He groaned. 

"Well, we better go to the inn now." I said.

We walked together. Cedric was complaining about the roosters, and Ivinia was trying to make him shut up. I remained quiet and listened. Then I heard something.

"szEE frah myNN." It hissed. 

"What was that?" I said to Cedric and Ivinia. 

"It sounds like an ogre." Cedric said.

"Ogre!" Ivinia cried in a panicky voice, "How could there be? In Bast? But…" 

A wagon passed us slowly. It was a cell also. And the cell had a heavy passenger. An ogre peeked through the bars. He hissed at the people and the women pushed the children away. Two knights riding horses were behind, making sure he wouldn't escape.

"Sir, why is that ogre here?" I asked one of the knights. I was lucky they weren't Char's knights.

The knight looked at me with his arrogance showing. "He was captured, lady. He was wandering near Bast. His tribe escaped but we captured him." 

"Oh." I turned my gaze away and looked at the ogre. He looked familiar. He stared at me with rage and hate, just like SEEf. I fell a step back but I held my gaze. It wasn't SEEf. SEEf was captured long ago. But he looked familiar. Then, I realized it was the leader of the ogres that captured me. It was SsLEen. He stared at me still. The wagon went on and he was away. I was happy. SsLEen must have hated me like SEEf. Maybe because I escaped them. Or fooled them. I didn't know.

"Were you scared? I bet you were. Every girl is scared of ogres." Cedric suddenly taunted me and broke me away from my thoughts, "Look at Ivinia. She's scared." 

"Cedric. Let me tell you something," I replied annoyingly, "I've been captured by ogres. Twice." I held up two fingers, "Yes, twice. And I managed to escape them. I've suffered a lot under them but I'm not afraid any longer. And don't you dare tell me that I'm afraid. And don't ever tell me anything about ogres, ever. Because I am fed up with them."

"You were captured by ogres?!" Cedric demanded, "You're joking." 

"Oh no I'm not joking. Joking about that would be the last thing I would do. On my way to Frell I was captured. And on my way to Bast, here in other words, I was captured too. And I do not want to hear horses' hooves when I'm with them."

"Why?"

"Because when I was captured on my way to Bast, I hallucinated about hearing horses' hooves. I thought someone would rescue me but no one was there. I thought I was going crazy! And it reminds me about it." 

"You heard horses' hooves?" Cedric paused, "Why did you fell a step back when the ogre looked at you?" Cedric demanded, "You were scared!" 

"Cedric, the ogre's name is SsLEen. He was the leader of the ogre tribe that captured me on my way here." 

"I won't ask anymore." 

"Good. Ivinia. Come on." 

We walked in silence. Then Cedric started again about the roosters. I stared forward. I saw the inn. Two ladies were coming in. The one at the back looked familiar. Well, her back was familiar, or to be more precise, her hair. When we came nearer, I saw why.

Her dark hair was plaited into many braids that were gathered and were woven into a knot high on her head. She was as tall as I am. I couldn't see the color of her skin because a shawl was draped on her shoulders. But I knew who this was. I saw only one person with this hair. And she was almost as tall as me too. Only one person. A lost friend. It was Areida.

"Areida!" I suddenly called her. I touched her shoulder, "Areida, it's you!" 

Areida turned and screamed: "WENCH!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not eon the Obedient/Disobedience thing: Please don't try to think about it too much. It would just hurt you head. And it would hurt for a long time because it is kind of hard to understand. I know. I understood this, of course. I wouldn't write it here if I don't understand it in the first place. But then, I spent one whole night just thinking about it. And even as I wrote that portion, I was still mildly confused. Don't worry about it too much, okay? Because there are much more things you should ponder about. Like why the heck did Areida scream WENCH!!! I've been waiting to write it in here! And it's been in my brain for a long time now. I just want you all to be surprised. To think about it…you know…I just love the suspense! I'll write the next chapter quickly so you wouldn't freak about it. And what was the significance of SsLEen being captured? I don't know…oh wait, I do know…just think about it also. Hmmm…what else? Oh right!!! The Basten ball is only two days away!!! Yeah! I'm just as excited as you are! Why? Because I love balls! And I love planning it! But things were quite hectic…the joint fic with my friend…my other fics…reading…and a lot did happen! My hair is five inches shorter!!! Well it is hot…and I've been pretty engrossed with writing in the joint fic under the name claidi and moonlight rhapsody _(maybe the reason is because I play the villain there. And I love being the villain!!!)_. I just bought another Ella Enchanted book. Which means I have two copies. And both were the same! Except the new one had the excerpt from "The Two Princesses Of Bamarre". I did not buy another copy out of craziness! It's because the old one is dilapidated and the last two pages fell out. I guess I used it a little too much. So now, I use the old book as a reference for this fic and the new one remains in the shelf and would only be used for reading. 

tY to the readers and reviewers!

Ironic Paradise, Sweet Star, Sailor Capricorn, Katie Carr, Gwenevire, zumamoonlight, Faeriegurl, Natasha, hime, cool camzy blue, Ecletus, blue-angel1204, Impulse_k9, Little Comet


	26. The Sisters

Chapter Twenty-Six

I gasped. 

How could Areida call me a wench? How could she? 

But then when I looked at the person who just called me a wench, I found out that she wasn't Areida. She was scowling and frowning, her large eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her lips were pressed together. 

"I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else." I apologized. 

"Areida? Who is she? And how dare you mistook _me_ for her? I'm insulted!" she said.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that you both have the same hair. I know it is kind of stupid, identifying a person through her hair. It's because she's the only person I know who has that hair." 

"Yes, stupid. For your information, _girl_, Areida, whoever she is, is not the only one who has that hair. Stick it to your head." 

"What? Excuse me but I apologized. And who do you think you are?" I was angry. I know I made a mistake but she made it a point that I was an idiot. 

"I am Vanessa. Lady Vanessa of Erima. And only a total imbecile wouldn't recognize my name," she exulted. 

I looked at her. She was indeed beautiful. Loose curls escaped her bun and framed her oval face. It looked as if it was supposed to be that way. She was kind of pale but her cheeks were pink. Her large doe eyes were the color of forget-me-nots that just bloomed. Her lips were the color of a budding rose. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but think that anyone as beautiful as that couldn't help bragging about it. 

"Vanessa!" someone said, "Vanessa, stop annoying people! She just mistook you for someone else! Let it be!" 

"Oh Larissa, I'm just plainly teaching this girl not to mistake me for somebody." Vanessa replied.

I saw a girl walk to her from inside the inn. She was of middle height, slender, and her blond hair cascaded down her waist. She was the maiden I saw dance with Char during the balls. The lass who made Char laugh. Her hands were on her waist and she looked crossly at Vanessa. 

"You weren't teaching her. You were more like giving her a sermon." 

"I am not!" Vanessa said indignantly. 

"You were." 

"Whatever Larissa." Vanessa gave up and went in. 

"I'm very sorry that my sister acted the way she is to you. It's just that sometimes she's…vain. I'm Lady Larissa, her sister, by the way," Larissa told me. 

Larissa? Larissa was beautiful also. Like her sister. She looked joyful and lively. Vanessa on the other hand, had the air of a noble and elegant queen.

"I'm Ella. I work in this inn." 

"And who are your companions?" She gestured at Cedric and Ivinia. Cedric had his back turned. Ivinia introduced herself. But Larissa's gaze shifted and landed on Cedric. She gasped, "Cedric? What are you doing here?" 

Cedric turned. "Larissa? I thought you're in Erima? What are you doing here?" 

Larissa chewed on her bottom lip. Then she blushed, "The Basten Ball. My sister, she persuaded me to go." 

"What a coincidence! My cousin Ivinia and I are here for that too." 

"Really? I didn't know you would go to balls Cedric." She teased. 

"I was forced. It's been a longtime now, right Larissa?" 

"I know. Ever since you went to Ayortha, I haven't seen you since. When was that? Two months ago?" 

"You're sister must have relished my absence," Cedric shrugged. 

"No actually. She hardly noticed that you were gone. And besides, we weren't in Erima. We were in Frell. Vanessa persuaded my mother to let her go there so then she could attend the balls Prince Charmont hosted," 

"She must have thought that she could win his heart." 

"Isn't that what every girl dreams about?"

 "Not mine," I said.

"Not mine either Ella. I have other things to think about." She blushed again. 

"Well, I better go in. Gretchen, the owner is always frantic. You could either stay here or go out. Suit yourselves." 

"I'll go with you." Ivinia said. 

I smiled and went in. I was right. Gretchen was frantic. She dragged Ivinia and me to the kitchen. 

"Did you see the carriage outside?" Gretchen hastily asked me.

"Of course." I replied while dumping the contents of the baskets.

"It's the carriage of Lady Vanessa of Erima! A real noble lady! Here!" Gretchen exulted.

"I've seen her outside."  

"You did! You are so lucky! You stay in this kitchen and I would be the one to serve them! A real lady!" Gretchen squealed as she walked out the kitchen.

I didn't know what was the big deal. She was beautiful, yes, but the way she acted on me a while ago. She is beautiful but maybe her attitude is foul. Larissa was a lot nicer than her. Maybe Larissa likes Cedric? The way she blushed when Cedric talked to her! But she might have just been embarrassed. But why should she be? Surely this wasn't my business but I couldn't help wondering. 

Vanessa being in this inn is a burden. She cried out when she saw a spot of dirt in the table. She whined when she saw a fly pass by. She screamed when there is a spider that is only about five millimeters big. I have to run at her and shoo the fly away, kill the itty-bitty spider, and wipe the table clean of every miniscule piece of dirt. The last time I did clean her table, I wondered, should I just wash it rather than wipe it? So then it would be cleaner. If I weren't the inn girl, I would grab the fly and shove in her face. That should teach her not to be so finicky and act normal for once. But then I am the inn girl and I have to act upon her wishes. It was my duty, much to my dismay. I didn't know why Vanessa goes out of her room. If she is convinced that every single thing would ruin her perfect face, then why isn't she secluded in a place where there isn't an object in sight? I think she just goes out to see the stupid, awestruck expressions of the people she walks by. Luckily, she enjoys seeing this and spends a lot of time outside. If she were here every moment of the day, I wouldn't know what to do with her and her complains. She was just like Hattie! 

Larissa on the other hand spent the day with Cedric. I found out that they were close friends. Ivinia was with them. Larissa knew how to speak Ayorthaian so they enjoyed a peaceful conversation. Vanessa wasn't with them. I suppose she out shopping for baubles, and ornaments, and every pretty trinket she sees. I know because she went inside the inn at seven o'clock with a man following her while carrying tons of baggage. Before she left, I heard her say, "Why should I stay in this inn? I should go out to the world so then people could see me!" 

The inn had more visitors when Vanessa came. Others just enjoyed watching from the window. This meant bigger work for me. By the end of the day, I was tried and needed the rest I deserved. I saw Larissa.

"Hi Ella." She greeted.

"Hello Larissa. I didn't see you today. Where were you?" 

"Oh," Larissa blushed and began chewing furiously on her bottom lip. 

"Larissa, stop chewing your lip. It might bleed. And besides, it's a bit annoying." I said nicely.

"It is?" Larissa shrugged, "It has been a habit. I always chew my lip when I'm nervous, confused, scared…in short, a day doesn't pass by without me chewing my lip!" 

I laughed. "So what were you doing?" 

Larissa nibbled on her lips again. "I went out. With Cedric." 

"Cedric?" I cocked one eyebrow. Then I smiled mischievously. "You like him, don't you?"

Larissa chewed on her lip in a faster speed and blushed furiously. "I don't!" 

"You do. Don't you think I see?" 

"Ella, he is my friend." Larissa calmed down. 

"I know. But I see you like him." 

"You will promise that you won't tell?"

"Of course." It wasn't an order. But then, I would keep it anyway. I wasn't a blabbermouth. 

"I like him. But how could he do that to me? He just thinks of me as a dear friend." 

"Larissa, you're a nice girl. I don't know why he wouldn't like you." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive. Well, I better sleep. I have to wake early tomorrow." 

I went up to my room. Before I slept, I opened the magic book. Vanessa's exaggerated handwriting was shown. 

Dear Luckiest Diary, 

We made our way to Erima. And as I watched Frell go away, my heart felt sore. But then, remedies were always near. By the time we passed Jenn, I saw a sign saying **BAST STRAIGHT AHEAD**. I begged my sister to allow me to go. I know I am older than her but Mother said to the driver to follow Larissa. I have responsibility! But maybe she thought that responsibility would stress me. She agreed. Fortunately. The Basten Ball. It was a big one indeed. A lot of people go there. And I hope a lot of eligible, young, handsome bachelors would be there. And besides, a ball wouldn't be a ball without Lady Vanessa!

I saw my sister's diary. I always read her pathetic thoughts. Interesting sometimes, but mostly not. It's always, we did this, and we did that. It was a bore sometimes. And she is so childish to call her diary…wait I have to laugh first…Sunflower!!! Why not Rose? I mean it is the most beautiful flower in the world. To me, a sunflower is nothing but a pretty weed. Who is this friend she says she likes? Interesting. And she dare say that she **isn't **interested in Prince Charmont! In my book, I believe that EVERY girl should be interested. He is a prince for crying out loud! And besides, he is the most dashing one indeed. But I am also happy that she isn't because I wouldn't have that much of rivals. 

I have to find out who is that mysterious gentleman Larissa talks about. Maybe he is a lot better than MY Prince Charmont. Oh dear what am I thinking!!! Prince Charmont is the one and only. 

And how come she talked about Lady Lela? I hope Lady Lela would go. I hope she wouldn't show her masked face in the ball! I would be sore stricken! 

Yours truly, 

(I am practically sure of this) The future wife of Prince Charmont and (obviously) the future and rightful queen of Kyrria, oh, and not to mention, the most beautiful being ever created, Vanessa

The magic book gave me information a little to late. I flipped the page. It was Larissa's.

Today Vanessa begged me or rather forced me to go to Bast. She said something about the Basten Ball. My sister's head thinksonly of these things: 1. Prince Charmont 2. Her face 3. Gossip 4. Gowns 5. Jewelry 6. Rivals 7. Men 8. Insulting 9. Royalty 10. Balls. 

For all I care, she would be fluttering about like a butterfly, flirting with every man she sees. If she likes Prince Charmont that much, why does she look at others? She is strange indeed. 

Bast…I remember Lady Lela. Is she there? Would she attend? Maybe, maybe not. She is a Basten right? She might attend. I really hope I would be of an acquaintance to her. She must have been a really enjoyable person to capture the attention of the Prince. And yet it proves to have consequences. She was once the center of gossip. 

Vanessa, every now or then, would say, "Sunflower" At first I wondered. Then I realized she must have read this! 

"Did you read my diary?" I asked her.

"What diary? I don't see a diary?" She replied.

"You did." I said.

"Alright, I did. What's your point?" 

I threatened not to go to Bast. Mother made me in charge. Then she begged me not to. And she promised not to ever, ever annoy me. Hmm…being in charge feels good. 

I was dealing with two sisters. One trying to get rid of me. And the other trying to find me. Was that too much? I wouldn't be at the ball as Lela anyway. Lela is gone. No more. And I wouldn't dare go back to being her. Never again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vanessa is so mean! I made her that way but I couldn't help but think that I think I overreacted. But then, I should make Ella be annoyed at Vanessa. I guess too much beauty is bad. In Vanessa's case that is. One more day to the ball! Yeah! But bad luck always follows Ella. You'll find out in the next chapter. Something to do with…gowns. If you're asking why SsLEen made a very short appearance, well I'll give you a sort of vague answer: Information. A little spice to add in the future chapters. And when I mean spice, I mean really, really spicy spice! I'm excited just thinking about it. No one's going to die. Someone would just be hurt. Or maybe three people would be hurt. Or maybe just two. But the point is, it revolves around them. I do hope you like this chapter! If this chapter were not here, the whole plot of the story would crumble to dust. Maybe I'm overreacting. But no, I'm not. The new people I introduced to you (Ivinia, Cedric, Vanessa, and Larissa) play a big part. And they should be at the ball. And they should know Ella. And they should be friends. Because if they weren't, Ella wouldn't be at the ball in the first place. And the ball is a **BIG** part. I'll shut up now because I'm spilling a lot of things. And I plan to surprise you all. You know the cliffhangers. Suspense to you all!!! Let's just say that everything that happens in Bast is a vital and very essential addition to the ending. And when I mean vital and very essential, I mean it. It's not just there for decoration. It's there because of the ending. Oh that is so melodramatic. 

tY to the reviewers!

Ironic Paradise, cool camzy blue, Sailor Capricorn, V-Babe, zumamoonlight, blue-angel1204, mabel, Impulse_k9, Little Comet, Natasha, Eponine  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	27. Gowns and The Ball

Chapter Twenty-Seven

This day went by like any other. Except that this day, there was more havoc. Gretchen woke me up to market. Ivinia went with me. When we came back, Vanessa went out looking perfect as usual. She didn't have the same hair as yesterday. She just let it fall and her hair reached her waist. I guess she didn't like the idea of being mistaken as someone else. Larissa was following her and gave Ivinia and myself a wave before she disappeared with the crowd. Ivinia and Cedric went out also. I stayed at the inn, serving, cleaning, and being the inn girl. Ivinia, Cedric, Larissa, and Vanessa came back together. The four of them were carrying big bags. 

Larissa and Cedric were both grumbling at Vanessa, who ignored them. I learned that all those bags were hers. Ivinia went near and told me that she and Cedric met Larissa and Vanessa at the market. Larissa invited them. "It wasn't worth it really. We just got tired because of Vanessa. Vanessa dragged us to the dressmakers, gown stores, and jewelry. I swear I saw her try every gown in one shop. She tried them all and ended up buying only two. She says they were the best." Ivinia had said. I in return told her that this day was the usual day, nothing special. Larissa then told me to join them for dinner. Ivinia referred to it as a before ball bash. I wasn't really sure if I could. I explained to them that there was a lot of work to do. Then Cedric pointed out that there were fewer people by then and that I shouldn't force myself to work if there really wasn't. Larissa got tired of my resistance and went directly to Gretchen. She asked if I could and Gretchen said it was all right. 

They planned dinner at seven. It was still six. I still have to wait for one hour. I watched them heave the heavy bags up the stairs. I heard Cedric tell Vanessa that he would leave the bags on the floor. And I heard Vanessa beg him not to. Before I entered the kitchen to help Mandy, it entered my mind that it was kind of them to invite me to the ball and to the dinner. They really were friends. I had few friends before. Before Mother died, she was my best friend. Before I hurt Char, he was my friend. Before I ran away from finishing school, Areida was my friend. Before Pamela learned of the curse, she was my friend. Hattie and Olive weren't my friends to begin with even if they pretend to be. My only friend right now was Mandy. Well, until they came. They were really friends. I couldn't wait until seven. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm excited! The ball! It's tomorrow! I'm going shop a lot more!" Vanessa announced to us.

We were all sitting at the table. Not being the inn girl was good. I had a break and for once, I was the customer. We were already eating. There was a lot of food on the table. Before the food came, Vanessa informed us that she would eat a little. She said, "Staying in shape."  But she couldn't help but put a lot of rice on her plate. We were talking in Ayorthaian, for the sake of Ivinia. It seems that Larissa and Vanessa were both tutored on many languages. 

"Haven't you shopped a lot today?" Larissa asked.

"No. Five gowns. Tomorrow they would start selling masks. And tomorrow I would buy jewelry and hair accessories." Vanessa told us.

"That is a lot Vanessa. Five gowns in one day?" I replied.

"It's not normal." Cedric added. Vanessa shot him an annoyed look.

"Of course it's not _normal_," she said with distinct disgust at the word normal.

"Then why isn't it?" Cedric retorted.

"It's not normal because I am _special_. And everything I do is _special_. Thus it isn't normal or typical." Vanessa answered proudly.

"More like abnormal." Cedric muttered.

"What did you say?' Vanessa snapped.

"Nothing at all." 

Vanessa rolled her eyes expressively. Then she took a few bites of food.

"Vanessa is always convinced that everything she does, is better than anything else." Larissa whispered to Ivinia and I. 

"Are you all excited with the balls?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course we are. I haven't been in a ball for a long time." I said.

"The last ball I attended was the one Prince Charmont hosted. You know, during December." Larissa told us.

Vanessa leaned back at her chair and sighed. Then she had a dazed expression. We all stared. "Oh I wish that Prince Charmont would be at the ball! I wish to meet him again." 

"What is with all of you girls and Prince Charmont? He is just one man. Give him a rest." Cedric told Vanessa.

"And besides, you visited him in the castle, almost everyday after the balls." Larissa offered.

Vanessa ignored her sister's voice and answered Cedric. She got out of her expression rather quickly. "Cedric, Cedric, Cedric," she said playfully, "You will never understand. You're a man after all. Prince Charmont is the most eligible bachelor of all time!" Vanessa smiled wistfully, "And besides, he is so charming. Every girl wants him." 

"I don't." I replied. Deep inside I thought, _Ella, you are a liar_.

"Me neither." Larissa agreed

"I agree with them. I don't too." Ivinia added.

Vanessa stared at us with absolute disgust. "Whatever! Clearly, the three of you aren't normal." 

"Yes," Cedric replied. He shot a rueful, boyish look towards Vanessa. "These girls are not normal. They are _special_." 

"You are so unoriginal." Vanessa said blankly. Then she changed the subject. "If I see Lady Tatiana wear the same gown again, I will laugh." 

"How'd you know she repeated her gown?" Ivinia asked.

"I know everything. She wore the same sky blue gown during the first and second balls. You know the one Prince Charmont hosted." 

"She did?" I asked.

"She did." Vanessa confirmed. "Maybe she doesn't know that I know every gown the girls wore at those balls." 

"You do?" What if she still knows the gowns I wore? If I wear that, she might see me as Lela! And the mask too! But then it might not be so. I tested Vanessa.

"Vanessa, who is the person you least saw during those balls?" I asked. I was sure it was I.

"Hmmm, most of them were in clusters…ah yes, that wench Lady Lela of Bast." She spat the name. 

"What did she wear?" Please, please don't know the gowns!

"You are really testing me. Well I enjoy the challenge." 

"First ball." 

"Spring green embroidered with leaves of darker green and plump yellow buds. Waist tapered in a narrow point and a train approximately two feet behind her. And her jewelry is a thin silver chain from which hung a white lily made of glass. And her tiara was fashioned with the same garlands." 

"She's right you know. I've been there." Larissa said.

"That accurate?" Ivinia said with awe.

"I suppose." Larissa replied.

Maybe she wouldn't know the second gown. "The second ball." 

Vanessa thought. "The gown also had a narrow point and a train but this was silvery blue. It also had a pale purple petticoat. Her tiara and necklace were pink roses. Am right Larissa?" 

Larissa nodded.

"You are joking me. No one has that memory." Cedric said doubtfully.

"Cedric, haven't you learned anything? I told you I'm _special_." Vanessa told him. Cedric ignored her.

"Third and last ball." If she didn't guess this, I would wear that gown. I hope she doesn't. If she does, what would I wear?

"Easy. I saw her most of the time during the third ball. Why? Because she danced with Prince Charmont for a lot of times! And she made herself be seen!" Vanessa said in an outraged voice.

"Alright. What's her gown? And what's her mask? I forgot that." I pressed. I silently prayed she wouldn't guess.

"It's white, with a low neckline edged with lace. The skirt was parted in front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. In back, the skirt was tied with a large bow that flowed into the sweep of her train. Her jewelry was a tiara of woven silver leaves and on a silver chain hung an aster made of lapis. Her mask covered most of her forehead and half her cheeks, with small holes for the eyes. It was white with tiny white beads along its edges."

 Every detail. She was correct. Could a girl like this exist? 

"Vanessa, I know all you did during the ball was to dance with Prince Charmont and look at other people's gowns." Larissa said.

"And so far, I know my gown is the best. But I kind of liked the third gown of Lady Lela." 

The four of them talked and talked. I didn't know what they were saying. I was too preoccupied to notice. What would I wear? It would suspicious if I suddenly back out on the ball. Not after I asked Vanessa about Lela. And if I went there with my gown? Vanessa would surely recognize me! And if there were other maidens who had the same vast memory as Vanessa's, they would find me out! I still didn't want to borrow. Then I thought of Mandy. Mandy! She could change the gowns like what she did before! She could just change the color, I wouldn't mind, just as long as no one would recognize me! After all, gown styles were often the same. But how about the mask? I could buy a new one. Surely it wouldn't cost much. 

"I still couldn't decide what gown I will wear." Vanessa's voice surfaced my thoughts. 

"With all those gowns, who couldn't?" Ivinia smiled.

"And if I see other ladies wearing the same masks, I will laugh too." 

"You always laugh." Larissa declared.

Vanessa continued boring us all with all her fantasies. And she had to say every single detail of all her gowns. Sometimes I don't even know what she was saying. Her long speech was disturbed when a lady entered in a flurry of people following her. There were a few people in the inn since it was seven forty-five. About four people were here other than us and the four all stared at her. 

"Looks like someone has more people following her than you," Cedric mocked. Vanessa faked a smile. 

The lady was tall and looked very conventional. She looked around. "Excuse me?" She asked the people in the inn, "Where is the owner of this inn?" 

I stood up. "She's in the kitchen." 

"Thank you dear." She walked to the kitchen. 

I sat again. Ivinia leaned at us. 

"I think she is Lady Marianna." She whispered.

"Lady Marianna? So? I am obviously much more gorgeous than her. But how come she has all those people following her? She must have paid them." Vanessa replied arrogantly. She continued ranting about it even if our attention was focused on Ivinia. 

"Lady Marianna is the organizer of the ball, I think. I heard it from my mother." 

"Organizer of the ball? What is she doing here?" Larissa demanded.

"How am I to know?" Ivinia answered.

"I'll ask Gretchen after." I offered. 

"Do that. Interesting." Vanessa said mischievously.

"Women. Always gossip." Cedric grumbled.

I spotted Lady Marianna come out, smiling. Gretchen followed. She was smiling ecstatically. "Look, she's out." I whispered.

"Why does she look so happy?" Ivinia asked. 

Gretchen opened the door. Lady Marianna smiled at her. She went out with her parade of people behind her. Vanessa stood up. 

"Well, it's seven thirty. I would go up and look at my gowns. Night." She went up.

"That was fast. I thought she would put a show when she leaves." Cedric said. 

"I think I would go to Gretchen. She might need my help." I stood up and waked away.

"Ask her what's with Lady Marianna too!" Ivinia called. 

I walked to the kitchen. Helping Gretchen wasn't really my reason. The real reason was because I have to talk to Mandy. She could change it. I suppose it's not big magic. It was just changing the color. She did small magic on my past gowns, why couldn't she now when it's a lot more important than before? And I wanted to go to the ball. I told Ivinia, Cedric, Larissa, and Vanessa. They might be suspicious in some way. 

Mandy was sitting down while mixing ingredients in a bowl. I approached quietly.

"Umm…Mandy?" I asked. This was a matter of magic. And Mandy was very serious when it comes to that. 

Mandy looked up. "Yes sweet?" 

"You see…I have no gown." I told her about Vanessa's vast memory, the possibilities, and why I didn't want them to know I was Lela. Mandy nodded at every sentence. She must have understood. She must!

"I understand, Ella." She replied, "It was a good thing you came to me rather than call on Lucinda." 

Lucinda? Why didn't I think of that? 

"So you would produce me a new gown?" 

"No. I would just change it a little bit. Wash those dishes. You're here to help right?" 

"When could you give them to me?" I asked as I made my way to the sink.

"I would put the gowns in your room. They are yours. Look when you're about to sleep. It should be easy. I have something in my mind." Mandy smiled mysteriously. "You would love it." 

"Thanks a lot Mandy. It's a big help." 

"Anytime sweet. Just as long as it isn't big magic." 

I rinsed the dishes. The inn was empty now. It was nearly eight. Gretchen must be cleaning up the rest of the tables. I was already drying the dishes when she entered. She looked as ecstatic as before. 

"Guess what?" she asked us excitedly. 

"What?" Mandy replied.

"Never mind about the guessing part! Lady Marianna, she came and asked us to make the food for the ball!" Gretchen exulted. 

"She did? But the ball's tomorrow." I said.

"I know. When she informed me about it, I really wanted to! I couldn't decline!" 

"How can we do that?" Mandy said, "Tomorrow. We still have work." 

"It is a hard decision to make but I decided that there would be no cooking tomorrow. It wouldn't be loss anyway. We are getting paid for making the food. Oh and just for cooking a lot more, the two of you would get a pay too."

"But the shopping…" I said.

"Yes, you will shop tomorrow Ella. Someone else would be paying all our expenses. Lady Marianna had already chosen the menu. The ingredients are there too." She handed me two long lists. She also handed Mandy the menu. Mandy and I gaped at the lists Gretchen gave us. 

"Well…Lady Marianna is a picky eater." Mandy said. 

"Picky eater or not, the point is we are going to cook for the Basten Ball! Which means Mandy, your food is really a delicacy!"

Gretchen kept talking about the good things about it. I wasn't listening. I was busy thinking about what gown Mandy would give me? What gown would she alter? I didn't have jewelry. The only jewelry I have was the one Vanessa knew about. The one I wore as Lela. She might identify it also. I could buy new jewelry while shopping tomorrow! Gretchen had mentioned paying us! And surely I would have a glimpse of the gown by then. I could find one just right for it. And a mask also. I quickly finished my other chores. I wanted to go to my room and see the gown Mandy said she would give me. But Mandy's order was there. _Look when you're about to sleep._ I couldn't look at it after my chores. I have to wait. But the order didn't say I shouldn't be quick. Pretty soon, I was in my room, about to sleep. Mandy must have placed the gowns already. I was excited. I opened the closet door. 

The gowns were there. The silvery blue one remained unchanged. The white one too. I was a bit disappointed. The white one was my favorite and I expected Mandy to alter the white one. My gaze landed on the third gown. I gasped. 

The gown that was once yellow was now red. The skirt was a shade of deep red and the top portion of the gown was white. The gown once had green leaves and plump yellow buds embroidered on it. The green leaves were still there but the buds were not the color of yellow; they were the color red. It reminded me of a closed rose bud. The long sleeves were there—the sleeves that clung to your skin—only now it was off-shoulder. The train was gone. It was beautiful and simple at the same time. 

After seeing the gown, I imagined myself wearing it. Looking radiant and beautiful. The ball would be exciting. I felt the anxiousness of Vanessa. I didn't wear the gown though. I didn't want to muss the dress. Wearing it could wait until tomorrow night. 

Gretchen explained to us that we would be at the kitchen of the hall. I decided that I would go back to the inn to bathe, and dress up. And besides, Ivinia and the others would be here. The inn wasn't to be closed. The inn won't just have the food the people wanted badly. Ben would be staying, giving them ale and beer. I would come back at seven. It was enough time. I would be going to the ball with them. 

I fell asleep imagining about the ball. How many people would be there? Before I truly fell asleep, I remembered one imagination. An imagination I dare not hope. I imagined seeing Char there. And I imagined that we were dancing together with the music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even if we were cooking in the kitchen of the Basten Hall, I didn't see the hall itself. The kitchen was behind it so I only saw the back portion. I didn't want to see the hall anyway. I wanted to see it in its entire splendor during the ball itself. I suppose I wanted to be surprised. During the morning, I shopped. I met my friends at the market. Gretchen, Mandy, and I left earlier for the hall. Vanessa was being followed by a mob. A man behind her carried some bags. Larissa told me that Vanessa wanted more things to buy. Cedric grumbled to me, saying that I should save him from all of it. Ivinia just laughed. I didn't go with them. I was destined for the butcher's shop, the fish vendors, and other sellers of food. 

Before I left Gretchen and Mandy at the kitchen, I asked Gretchen if I could buy the jewelry and the mask. She happily said yes and reminded me not to spend all. She said it in the form of an order so I had to comply. I would even if it wasn't though. After shopping for everything in the list, I ventured to the jewelry maker. I admired all the pieces. Then I bought a set, which I know suited my gown well. It was a simple chain with a red budding rose as a pendant. The tiara too had roses. It was simple and elegant. The mask I bought was almost alike to my old mask. The white beads were there only it formed intricate designs. 

The menu Lady Marianna chose for the ball included almost every kind of special delicacy ever made. It was a good thing Mandy knew how to make them all. When I saw it, I just stared at it dumbfound, wondering what on earth was chalerone with a sha-. I thought it was some exotic foreign dish. I asked Mandy what it was and she explained that it was just an elaborate term for cream trifle. Lady Marianna had a way to confuse people. Could she just use the word cream trifle? Her catchphrase must be "The name of the food affects its taste". Mandy and I decided that Gretchen should learn to cook. We taught her the whole time we were there. We soon found out the reason why Gretchen can't cook. She knew almost every way but she was frightened and her timing was terrible. She knew how to fry but she was scared of the oil landing on her arms. She knew how to boil but she said it was hot and might fall on her. She knew how to bake but she always burned the food. Gretchen explained all this to Mandy and I. But with Mandy's careful instruction, Gretchen slowly learned. But she still needed a few more days. 

When it was seven and Gretchen and Mandy had started to lay the food on the tables, I left with permission of course. When I reached the inn, I saw Larissa coming up the stairs.

"You're going to change?" she asked.

"Of course. Can't wait." 

"Here's a juicy tidbit. Vanessa's been preparing since noon." 

I laughed. I bathed quickly. Then I went to my room. I put on the dressed. It was lovely and it fitted well. It felt nice on my body and when I looked at the mirror, I saw myself better than the past balls. I placed the necklace and tiara on. I placed the glass slippers on my feet. I didn't put the mask yet. I planned to put it before we enter the hall. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Ivinia. She was already dressed in a dark green gown. She gasped at the sight of me.

"That's so lovely!" she said, "Where did you get it?"  

"It's my mother's." It was, sort of. 

"Well we better go down. We're all waiting for Vanessa. I suppose she's preparing a grand entrance." 

We went down. Larissa was already down. Her blue gown brought out the color of her eyes.

"Well look who's not inn girl today." Cedric commented.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Ivinia said. 

"Truly. Let's see what Vanessa thinks about it." Larissa replied. Then she said in an impersonation of Vanessa's haughty voice: "I'm lovelier than her._ No one _is lovelier than me." 

They were spoiling me. They really were. We were talking excitedly about the ball when we Vanessa's footsteps. We looked. 

"Hello there! Don't I look positively magnificent?" Vanessa exulted. 

She did look magnificent. Her gown was a dark shade of purple with a darker shade of purple for a petticoat. Her hair was on a bun again but not like Areida's. After we said she was magnificent (Vanessa insisted we do else we won't go out of this inn), we went out of the inn and entered the extravagant coach that was hers. Since Vanessa was there, our conversation was about the ball. She showed us her mask. It only covered her eyes. Obviously the reason was because she didn't what her whole face remain unseen. We arrived at the Basten Hall. 

When we got there, Lady Marianna was already at the end of the staircase. She saw Ivinia and regarded her as a special guest. She dragged Ivinia away. We placed on our masks as soon as we arrived. 

Before we came in, we placed on our masks and Vanessa grimaced. It was beautiful, the hall. You have to climb the marble steps to get to it. Gardens with topiaries of animals, flowers, and, butterflies were elevated so then it would surround the hall. The hall was almost as tall as the castle's. It was almost open because of the many archways. There was a marble staircase leading to another floor. There were a multitude of chairs. The marble floor was so shiny; I could see a vague reflection. At one end was the food. At the other end of the hall was a huge clock. I asked Larissa what was it about and she replied that before it would be twelve, before the clock chimes twelve, everyone in this hall would look at it. By the time it chimes, the people should take of the masks.

There were a lot of people, or rather women, forming a crowd around one person. I couldn't see who it was. Probably someone important. We were far away from the crowd of women. The music hadn't started yet. It was still seven forty.

When we came nearer to find out who it was, Vanessa said happily before she ran to the crowd, "Oh my pleas have been answered!" 

Larissa, Cedric, and I watched as she squeezed her way to the person.

"What pleas?" I heard Larissa.

I craned my neck to see. But I realized it was of no use. The person I was looking at was tall. And even if he had a mask on, I could see his tawny hair. I could see his polite smile as women flocked to him. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cedric's voice penetrated my thoughts, "It's Prince Charmont." 

I still couldn't believe it. Char was present in this ball. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow…200 reviews…that's a really big shock!!! I thought I wouldn't get to 200!  Thank you so much for reviewing! I decided to give you a long chapter as a thank you (thanks Ironic Paradise for your suggestion! It really helped!) for reviewing (I was thinking _You all want a long chapter? I'll give you a very, very long chapter!_). And the other reason is because I also cannot wait to write the Basten Ball. I know you can't wait too. I just love balls. And besides, I guess you're all practically asking, "Where is Char?" Oh he is there all right. Oooh I can't wait to write what happens next!!  I'll shut up and write it now. 

:-)

Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOO much to the reviewers! I still can't believe it! But I guess I have to believe it sooner or later!

Sailor Capricorn, Ironic Paradise, Little Comet, zumamoonlight, SJS, cool camzy blue, fufie, mel, and JupeJupe 


	28. Two Hours

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Char was here. 

I excused myself from Larissa and Cedric. I ran to the gardens and sat on a stone bench. Char was here. I could repeat that sentence for the whole night and yet I would still be surprised. What was he doing here? I called myself an idiot for not thinking about it before. Of course he was here. Ivinia had mentioned that the Basten Ball was the most important and most special event in all of Bast. It would be highly unlikely for royalty not to come. And Char was the prince of Kyrria. And Bast was part of Kyrria. 

I started chewing on my lip, like Larissa. What should I do? I could simply just be part of the crowd. But the desire to dance with him was great. And surely I would succumb to the temptation. But Vanessa…she would surely cling to him the whole night. There might even be a possibility for her to introduce her friends! Me! But what if Ella wasn't in the ball? What if Lela was in the ball? But how could I be Lela with this gown? I couldn't ignore Vanessa's roving eyes. I wanted so much to dance with him. I missed him so. And even if I did run away from, even if I did act so hard on him before, I still loved him with all my heart. This was my chance. Even if I did repeat to myself that Lela was gone, I realized now that she couldn't be gone. She would always be there. And she would always wear a mask. My thoughts were settled. I would dance with Char as Lela. I would tell him that it was I, Lady Lela of Bast. 

But the gown! My apparel! Vanessa and her scrutiny! I wanted so much…I wished for this chance. I need this chance. Then I remember Mandy. She could help. No! It was big magic to completely change my gown. I needed someone who didn't think helping me was big magic. My mind was in a hurry. I had done this before, hadn't I? It didn't cause me trouble. I once thought of it as a mad idea, and I had acted upon it without wisdom, but yet it proved to be so beneficial that I did for three times. I could do it for the fourth time. There was no danger.

"Lucinda, come to my aid." 

She appeared infront me. 

She looked younger than the last time I saw her. She almost looked like the young, foolish Lucinda. She smiled ecstatically at me and she looked younger.  

"Sweet child! You need my help again. What may I do of service?" she asked me.

I explained to her. 

"You thought well by calling me. Nothing should come in between the path of true love!" She brushed away a tear and sighed melodramatically, "Not even a gown." 

"So you could change it? Completely?" 

"Of course dear child! But we have to take precautions, just like before. Up to what time do you want the gown and jewelry to come back to their old selves?" 

I thought. If I would be gone too long, Larissa and Cedric would notice and worry where I was. I didn't bother about Vanessa and Ivinia. Vanessa would be too busy flirting with men and Ivinia would be busy with Lady Marianna, as she was an important guest. Larissa and Cedric they would think it unusual for Ella to disappear and Lela suddenly appear. It would be too suspicious. 

"Ten would be fine." That way I could spend two hours with Char and two hours with my friends. It wouldn't be suspicious. I would just tell them that they didn't notice me dancing. 

"Now that is settled." Lucinda looked at me, "That apparel has to go. Close you eyes dear" 

An order. I did so.

I felt the gown changing. The sleeves were becoming more loosened from my skin. 

"Open your eyes, sweet." 

I did. I looked at myself. 

The gown was no longer red. It was light lilac. The embroidery was gone. It was replaced by a pattern of paler lilac beads. The sleeves no longer clung to my arms. It wasn't too bell-sleeved either. It was off-shouldered in a way. It reached my shoulders but it wasn't completely off. I touched my mask. It had changed in the smaller ways. The mask and beads were the same color as my gown. The necklace had changed too. It still had the simple chain but the pendant was now a violet stone. I took off my tiara and looked at it. It was vines of silver with pearls studded in it.

Lucinda placed the tiara back at my head and kissed my forehead. 

"Remember, you only have two hours in that gown! Stay secluded when it returns back to its original state!" she laughed gaily and smiled wistfully, "True love should never be stopped. Well, you better go inside now dear. The music has started and the ball is waiting! And say hello to the kitchen fairy, Mandy!" 

She kissed my cheek and disappeared. I went inside. Two hours. Long enough to be with Char. 

The music had started. I looked around. Vanessa was looking dreamily at her partner, Char. Larissa was chewing on her lip as she danced with Cedric, yet she seemed to be enjoying it. Ivinia was chatting with some people. No one noticed that I was gone. 

I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the dance to finish. I looked at Char. He looked so handsome, smiling politely at Vanessa. Would Char recognize me as Lela? Or would he think I was an impostor, trying to grab his attentions by disguising as a person he favors? Surely not. But it was possible. 

As the dance was about to end, I tried not to squirm in my seat. The music slowed down into a complete stop. I remained seated. A gentleman came near me and asked for a dance. I said yes, hoping that the steps would lead me to Char. Then he would recognize me. 

The dance was a gavotte. My partner and I separated. I twined arms with momentary partners. An earl, a duke, a squire, a knight, then I twined arms with Char. He looked at me curiously. I smiled at him. Our hands knew each other. This might have been the reason of his curiosity. He might be thinking, is this Lela? He was obviously confused. I was masked all the while at his ball; it was no difference here. I could only hope. We untwined our arms and then I was back with my original partner. I thanked him happily because if he hadn't asked me for a dance then I wouldn't be near Char. I curtsied and he bowed. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Char approach me. 

"Lady, have we met before?" he asked politely after he bowed and I curtsied. 

"Of course. I was surprised you recognized me with all these people in masks." I summoned all my courage. This was proof that I was Lela. Friends only call him this, "It is I, Lady Lela, Char." 

He looked at me happily. "Lady Lela! I didn't recognize you. Of course you are present in this ball. You live here." 

"I'm happy that you do recognize me. And this ball," I sighed. I should act as if I do live here, "I've attended this ever since I was allowed to go on balls." 

"I was wondering, with all these people in masks, how come you recognized me?" Char asked me.

"Only you could attract so many ladies in such a short span of time." 

Char stared at me and laughed, surprised. "Was it so apparent?" he asked me. He had asked me this before. And I replied the same way as before.

"It was to me." 

Char grinned at me. "Would you favor me with a dance?" he asked.

"Certainly." I curtsied and took his hand. 

It was a slow sarabande. We talked but softly, though not softly enough not to be heard. Heads turned and watched. I saw Vanessa stare at me with a look of pure venom. I ignored her. Lela didn't know her. And Lela wouldn't glare back at her. Larissa was still dancing with Cedric. Larissa looked with sympathy at me. She must have seen Vanessa look at me. 

All the while we danced, all I did was listen to the sound of his voice. We talked about the time lost. But I knew I couldn't repeat what he said. I clung to every second of the dance as if it would be my last time with him. But his voice penetrated my thoughts once more, that it startled me. Or rather, his question did.

"What have you been doing in Bast lately?" 

I thought quickly. Surely I couldn't tell him about washing dishes and being inn girl.

"The usual. When I returned to Bast, everything was still the ordinary. I spent all the time reading and writing." At that moment I wanted to bite back my words. It just slipped out of my mouth. I do read but so far, I have only read the magic book. And I rarely write. When I do, it would be writing letters to correspondences. I had neglected my old diary. How come I have said those things? 

"What have you read about lately?" he asked.

He was trying to learn more about me. I know I haven't been telling him anything during the balls. He wanted to know.

"Even though I'm a grown lady, I still couldn't resist reading fairy tales," I laughed a little, "The stories just give you such beautiful imaginings." 

"The temptation is great that even you can't resist. I suppose you write fairytales of your own," he grinned at me, "Obviously under the influence of reading those tales, am I right?" 

I laughed again. "You missed not a single thing. I do make up my own fairytales. But I never thought they were good enough to be published in a book." 

"You remind me of someone. Let's say, an old friend. She makes up her own fairytales also, but she never writes them down."

"I do?" I replied rather hastily. I knew he meant Ella. I knew he meant me. 

"Yes, you do. " 

Char smiled. He was distant for a while. He must have been thinking about me. About Ella. I didn't want to look like I was staring so I turned my eyes away. I notice Vanessa again. This time her hands were balled into fists behind the back of her partner. She smiled at me and she reminded me so much of Hattie. I looked back at Char. He had started talking again. I did too. We danced two more dances. But it wasn't enough for me. Time seemed to fly by.

The dance ended and I wish that time would stop, and I would forever be in Char's arms. But I couldn't, so time continued. Char excused himself, saying that even if this wasn't his ball, he still has to be polite and distant to the others. I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. 

"You must be Lady Lela." I heard someone. I turned. It was Vanessa. She smiled at me. I smiled back for I knew that Lela doesn't know her. 

"I am. Pleased to be of your acquaintance." I replied.

"My name is Lady Vanessa of Erima." She raised an eyebrow. "You might have heard of me." 

"But of course!" I know Vanessa would like Lela if she would admire her. "I've heard of you! Everyone has heard of the beauty of Lady Vanessa. And what they said is true."  

Vanessa beamed at me. It was working. But then, her face resumed its proud look. 

"I see that you have been dancing with _my_ Prince Charmont." I noticed the "_my_". 

"I have been. I saw you dancing with him too." 

"Well, Lady Lela, even if you did say that I am beautiful, I won't let you lay your hands on him." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. You won't touch a hair on his head. And if you do, I'll see to it that you would never take off that mask." 

"Lady," I said with a note of annoyance. Who wouldn't be annoyed? "I think I have the very right to dance with him. And I do not see the reason on why you deprive me of it. And you shouldn't say '_my_ Prince Charmont' either. He isn't an object you can own." 

"Listen to me," she stared at me through those violet eyes, "I will not let you dance with Prince Charmont. Ever."

"And why is that?" 

"Because he is my Prince Charmont. Not yours. Not anybody else's." Vanessa glowered. 

"I do not see why you do. No one does. He is a person and not a thing. And even if you insist on it, I would never go with it. Good evening, Lady Vanessa." I walked away. How dare she! Treating Char like some material possession! It was a good thing she didn't say, "You won't dance with Prince Charmont". If she did, then I wouldn't be able too. It would turn out to be an order, and I would be stricken if I can't dance with him.

I sat on one of the chairs near them. They sat next to me and started talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just heard.

"Have you seen Ella? I couldn't find her anywhere." Larissa said in a worried tone. 

"She's probably dancing. Or maybe she needs time alone. You're not her chaperone, Larissa." Cedric replied.

"Yes, but…" Larissa chewed on her lip. "She's been gone for almost five dances." 

Cedric rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be such a paranoid. Ella is a grown lady. She could take care of herself." 

Larissa always worried. She smiled gratefully at Cedric. I stood up and walked away. I shouldn't eavesdrop. Maybe Larissa would have the courage to tell Cedric she likes him. I shouldn't ruin the moment. 

I saw Char again. He went to me, bowed, and asked for a dance. I obliged. The dance was an allemande. As we danced, I noticed that Vanessa looked at me very hardly. Glaring at every second I was with Char. I ignored her. When the dance ended once more, I sat and waited. 

I saw Vanessa. She was dragging Char. She danced with him. And everytime she did turned to my direction, I saw her smile complacently. I chose to ignore her. What would I get if I made a scene? Nothing. And Char might think that I wanted to have him for me. No, I should control myself. Instead of enduring Vanessa's cold stares, I turned my gaze to Larissa. She was dancing with another gentleman. Where was Cedric? I scanned the many faces of the dancers. I saw him dancing with a lovely lady. Then I realized that Larissa was scrutinizing the lady. I tried not to squirm in my seat. I waited. After the dance, Char and I danced again. After that, we went outside to the gardens. We strolled for a long time.  We talked always. Char spoke of the truth; I spoke of nothing but lies. Deception. I still had to make him think I was a Basten, and that I was nothing like Ella. But I soon had the courage to ask him about me.

 "Char, who is this friend you mentioned? The one you said reminded me of her?" I asked slowly. Char smiled sadly at me. It breaks my heart to see him like that.

"She's an acquaintance from Frell. She's been my friend for a while." 

"What is her name?" 

"Her name?" he looked startled then regained his composure. I wondered why. "Her name is Ella." 

"Where is she? I would surely like to meet her, if you say that we are almost alike." 

"She's married, to someone rich and old." His voice softened.

"Is she well?" 

"I suppose. She's rich so she is well." 

The words hit me. I couldn't believe that Char would say that about me! But I made that statement myself. I was the one who wrote the words, _"smiling at my jewels and laughing at the world"_ Yes. I was the one who made it clear to him that I was happy because I was rich. Yet, it wasn't true. 

"Maybe she isn't happy." I said sympathetically, "Maybe she is just waiting for a chance."

Char looked at me. He smiled. "We must go in now. A dance perhaps?" 

"Of course." 

I knew he wanted to be out of the subject. I didn't press him. As we entered, I saw Vanessa approach us. 

"Prince Charmont! I suppose you know me and that I don't have to introduce myself." 

Char bowed. "Good evening Lady Vanessa." 

I curtsied. "Pleased to have your acquaintance." 

"I've been hoping to talk to Prince Charmont," she gazed at me, "Alone. You do mind, Lady Lela." 

"It's alright. I would wait here." 

"I will go to you later, Lela." Char said before Vanessa dragged him away. I sat waiting. Then I realized that Vanessa took advantage of the moment. When I looked again, Vanessa had successfully danced with Char.  I didn't want to look like I was sad. I knew Vanessa would want that. Instead I smiled at her. Deep inside I wanted so much to curse her. I only had two hours and now she was taking away. I could wait…no I couldn't! I looked at the clock. So much time had passed by. It was nine thirty! I panicked. I wanted to be with Char for a longer span of time! I have too! This was my last chance! But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop the dance and claim him. I couldn't push him away from Vanessa. I watched helplessly as time ticked away. I kept my eyes on Char. Then the music stopped; the dance was finished. Before Vanessa could say anything, Char bowed to her and went to me. 

"Do you have time to dance?" he asked.

"I have all the time in the world." I replied.

The dance was another slow sarabande. What if the dance took longer than usual? What if I suddenly change before Char? I decided to worry about that later. I planned to keep the last dance in my memory. Though I knew I would still be here, my heart felt sore. I won't be near him again. I wasn't Lela. And Lela was the only disguise I knew that could keep me close to him. My eyes blurred with tears but they didn't fall. If they did, what excuse would I give? Nothing. And I would look like a fool. Before I knew it, the dance ended. Time to go, Char. I will see you again…I wish.

I curtsied to Char though my knees wobbled. I didn't want to leave. But I had too. I had to face the truth. "Excuse me Char. I would be going for awhile." 

"Could you save a dance for me?" he asked.

I stopped. "I hope so." I replied vaguely. 

Then I walked fast to the garden. There I waited until the gown was back to its original state. There I cried for a moment. I walked back in. 

Larissa and Cedric were seated. I approached them.

"Ella!" Larissa jumped up, "Where have you been?"  

"I've been here the whole time." I answered.

"But…I didn't see you dancing."

"You must have not seen me." 

"I hate to say this to you Larissa but, I told you so." Cedric told her. I laughed a little. 

"With all this people in masks, it is hard to find one person." I said.

"Look, Vanessa is coming." Cedric groaned. "And she dragged along Prince Charmont!" 

"She what?" I exclaimed. I turned around and saw Vanessa coming…with Char. 

I was about to walk away when Vanessa pointed at us. They approached us. 

"These are my companions, Prince Charmont." We all stood up. I tried to hide behind Cedric.

"This is my sister, Larissa." Vanessa shot an annoyed look towards Larissa, "You know each other." 

"Good evening Lady Larissa." Char greeted. Clearly he wasn't enjoying this. 

"Good evening, Char—I mean Prince Charmont." She grinned. 

Char? Larissa called him Char? They must have been closer than I thought. Only the people Char favored called him that.

"This is my friend from Erima, Cedric." Vanessa continued after giving Larissa a shocked look. 

Char and Cedric exchanged greetings. "I've heard of you. Vanessa speaks about you _all_ the time." Cedric rolled his eyes. Vanessa looked as if she wanted to hit him.

Vanessa gestured me. Or rather she pulled me out behind Cedric. Leaving me infront Char. I smiled weakly, hoping Vanessa wouldn't do it. But I knew she would. "And this is my newest acquaintance. Prince Charmont," she started, "this is my friend, Ella." 

I froze. I didn't move. Ella. She said Ella. Char looked at me curiously. I tried not to look. Stupid.

"Ella?" he finally said.

I wish I could run away. But I couldn't. I just wish he wouldn't know I was the Ella who deceived him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to upload! I just want to make it good…but I think it's a bit lousy… the real reason is because Char is there. And I didn't know how he talks. Or how boys talk. Why you ask? Because I don't have any friends who are boys. I have two cousins who are boys but I rarely (rarely? No!!!! once in a blue moon actually) see them. And I study at an all girl school…meaning zero contact. Poor me. I have to read Ella Enchanted again and again to capture it! But it still doesn't sound right :-(  

But I hope you like it! 

Speaking of Ella Enchanted, the whole last chapter of my original copy (the first one I bought and the one I use for this fic) just fell out! Hallelujah. Now I can't bring it anywhere. I just feel so guilty everytime I open the new one. I hate to crumple its pages! I just have to bear with it. I just hope it won't get lost. Last chapter! Probably the most important one! 

And I would like to say my many, many excuses why this chapter came late. One: I just got my copy of the 2 Princesses of Bamarre. I have to read it because it isn't available here and I have to order it. Two: Princess Sonora and the Long Sleep came too! I ordered that too! (Due to the ordered copies I soon found out that I am a big sucker of Gail Carson Levine's work! Can you believe that only Ella Enchanted is available here?) Three: I cried my eyes out reading A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sparks. When I mean cry my eyes out, I mean it. I actually sobbed all night and when I woke up my eyes were still swollen. ( Due to that recent incident I soon found out that I'm a sucker for tragic love stories and that I'm a very sensitive and romantic imbecile. And to think that I don't like to fall in love!) Four: My sister hogged the computer to write her own stories. Grrr…she doesn't even put it in ff.net! And Five: It's almost school here. June is coming and I have to shop for my school materials. Still looking for that stupid Biology book!!

Now that I have my excuses, I would like to say thanks a BIG BUNCH to the reviewers!!! And I hope you would forgive for the delay of this chapter! I hope you like it! 

Thanks to the reviewers namely…*drum roll* *trumpets* *applause*

Sailor Capricorn, don't-ask, E. L. Madison, zumamoonlight, SnowyOwl2113, V-Babe, blue-angel1204, Gwenevire, Neko-chan, cool camzy blue, Ironic Paradise, Impulse-k9, Master Steph, rose-among-thorns, hime, Eponine, SouthpawJenn, FairySpirite, Nabz, Maxscully87@aol.com, wenxuan-chan, Faeriegurl (really?)

pS

Do you know the meaning of Char? Hehe…Char means-----burn, singe, scorch…Heehee…Char's burning!!! Okay…. I'm in a state of madness! 


	29. Two more hours

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Think fast! Run—No! I dropped to my smoothest curtsy. I kept my head bowed as so Char couldn't see my face.

"Majesty," I breathed, "Please call me by my proper name. Elalaine." Elalaine? Where did that come from? My heart was pacing quickly; I fear it would jump out of my chest and run away. Char! The person I deceived, the person I swore never to go near ever!

Char said nothing. I knew it. He doubted me. I wasn't sure whether his mind was set on my identity, Ella. I kept my head bowed. I was certain he wouldn't be fooled. My reaction, my name! It didn't cross my mind that Vanessa, Vanessa of all the people, would lead him to introduce me! 

Luck was on my side. No matter if Char didn't believe me. No matter. I had to get away. The music had started. I took the advantage. 

"Excuse me, Highness." I almost said Char!

I snatched Cedric's hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance. Yes, anywhere with a lot of people as so he wouldn't see me. 

"Tell me." Cedric said as we danced.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Why you acted to fidgety when Prince Charmont came along?" 

He noticed! If he did, then surely Char did too! Somehow I needed an alibi. I laughed a little. "Cedric, you do know he is of Royalty. Well I have always wanted to meet with Royalty." 

"And you didn't tell us that your _proper_ name is Elalaine." 

I shrugged. "I didn't like that name. I wanted to be called just Ella. I figured that Prince Charmont needn't call me by my _improper_ name." 

"Liar." 

I didn't reply. What was the use? Cedric saw through me. But he didn't need to know. He only saw the vague image. He wouldn't be trouble. But I felt sick to the stomach, knowing that I deceived my friends that have trusted me. When would this end? What if I lose their friendship too? I didn't want that. I had few friends. I didn't want to lose the ones I had now. I notice Vanessa glance at me with uncontainable suspicion. She might have thought that I was planning to steal Char by acting as the mysterious maiden. Char was next to Vanessa. Though Vanessa looked at me for a couple of times, she didn't fail to entertain him with talk. But he wasn't listening, I could see. His eyes had the expression of wonder, doubt…but he still gazed at Vanessa. Larissa. She was dancing with another gentleman. Apparently, when I dragged Cedric, she followed too. What if she thinks that I was planning to steal Cedric? But surely not. She shouldn't think that. I would never try to steal Cedric. Cedric! Not that he wasn't favorable…the reason was, deep inside, I still had a part for Char. And it would never disappear. 

I was lucky that I didn't trust my instincts and ran. If I did, Char would soon be certain that I was Ella. And he would question Vanessa. He would find out more and more…I didn't want to think about the consequences. And also, if I ran, they would be suspicious. And where would I go if I did? My cover would be blown and I might never face the public again!

"Vanessa…she should stop boring him to death?" Cedric said.

"Prince Charmont?" I wasn't listening.

"Don't you see them? Poor Prince Charmont stuck with a flirt. Unfortunately for him, that flirt is Vanessa." 

"You shouldn't say that. It's natural for women—" 

"So it's natural to you too?" Cedric interrupted. I felt myself blush.

"No." I replied indignantly. I wasn't a flirt! I never was! "I meant that it's natural on most women." 

"So what you did awhile ago wasn't flirting? I doubt it." Cedric teased.

"No it wasn't. It was just a very clumsy introduction." I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about what happened. "Why did Larissa call Prince Charmont, Char?" I was curious. Who wouldn't be? It wasn't that I was suspicious. I was just curious. Friends call Char, Char. I wanted to know what happened between them.

"I've heard that she had a nice time with him during the balls." Oh, the balls. I had seen her dance with him for many times. 

"And…" 

"I don't know. Do you think I would go about, nosing in other people's business?" Cedric laughed. "If you wanted to know so much, then why don't you ask Larissa?" 

"After the dance." 

The music was still playing. We twirled about the floor. At long last the music ended. Cedric went to another direction while I sat down and watched the other people dancing. Vanessa was dancing with another gentleman. It was a miracle that she could forget Char and turn to another. She was so obsessed with him that I was surprised that she let him dance with another. Not after dragging him to places. Larissa was right. Vanessa was strange. My eyes spotted Char. He was dancing with another lady. His partner was Larissa. She was talking with him. I do hope that she didn't tell him about me. Larissa seemed to be enjoying herself. And Char too. I have never seen him look so happy since the time I was making him laugh. Maybe they really were friends. I sat there and watched, just as I did during the past balls. I wish that I could hide but then, I had company with me. I wish that I could talk to him like before. But I couldn't. How many times have I deceived him? Ella, Lela, Elalaine…when would this stop?   

I looked at Char. I had no choice but to stay here. Missing for two hours was fine. Missing the whole dance would prove to be suspicious. And I knew that Vanessa was curious about me. She knew something was the matter. She wasn't stupid. And with her scrutiny, my reaction was impossible to pass unnoticed. She already suspects me, I know. And she might think of me as a threat to _her_ Prince Charmont.  I could let Char go. But I can't let him go to a woman like Vanessa. Vanessa wasn't mean or money-faced like Olive. It was just that…I didn't have a reason. Was I jealous too? Was I like Vanessa, protective of someone who wasn't her in the first place? Vanessa was my friend…but somehow I couldn't let her near Char. And I still didn't have a reason. Somehow, Vanessa reminded me of Hattie; she was sometimes complacent. But she wasn't completely like Hattie. Her attitude was something I could accept. Towards Hattie it was different. 

A gentleman asked me for a dance. I obliged. I shouldn't just sit there. If I do, Char might just walk up to me and ask whether I was Ella. And I wouldn't let that happen. I have to keep myself preoccupied. But I made it a point to myself not to dance a gavotte. The steps might lead him to be my partner. Then I would be in trouble. Our hands knew each other… That was all there was to say. 

As I danced, I still glanced around. Larissa was dancing with Cedric. Vanessa had claimed Char once more. I spotted Ivinia. I hadn't seen her. She wasn't dancing though. Lady Marianna was sitting next her. Ivinia looked tired. Lady Marianna proved to be garrulous. 

I didn't stop dancing. My feet were tired, but my spirit to avoid Char at all cost wasn't. I often spot him glance at him, but the moment was gone before I got to confirm it. The clock ticked away. Soon I was extremely exhausted. I was sure that my glass slippers would break with all those dancing. It didn't matter whether Char was there. I wanted to rest. I needed to rest. I sat beside Larissa. 

"Well, isn't it about time for you to stop dancing?" she asked me nicely. 

"I know. I just love dancing! I couldn't stop." I replied. Liar.

"Hmm…eleven fifty…only ten minutes until the end of the ball!" Larissa sighed.

"Ten minutes? Time does fly by." 

"I know. I'll miss this ball." 

"Me too." I spotted Cedric dancing and suddenly his suggestion came into my head. "Larissa, why did you call Prince Charmont, Char?" 

"You noticed? It is apparent…" Larissa had this faraway look. "Char—I mean Prince Charmont and I, were friends." 

"Friends?" Like Char and I before? Or just known acquaintances?

"Yes, friends. Of course by now you're wondering why I still hadn't pulled a move on him."

"No actually. You told me before that…Cedric." 

Larissa blushed and chewed on her lip. "Right. We just had a great time during those balls of his. Vanessa didn't speak to me for a week when she found out."

"What happened?" I was curious. Who wouldn't?

"I made him laugh during our acquaintance. I just said to him a silly joke. I wanted to entertain him since he looked so bored of all those simpering women.  But I thought that he would find it absurd but then, he laughed. He said that he reminded me of his old friend. He looked so…I couldn't explain it. I quickly excused myself, thinking that I did something that displeased him. Then he asked me a dance after all those introductions. I made him laugh for sometime before he said that he was quite taken by me. He is a very entertaining person. He wasn't haughty or proud like almost all the other high order persons I had once met." 

 I had said that about him before! He really wasn't haughty like High Chancellor Thomas. 

"It must be nice to be friends with him." I replied suddenly. I thought about our past friendship.

"I have to admit it is but then Vanessa, she can't stop pestering me! Oh! The music stopped! Let's go to Cedric!" She grabbed my arm and we proceeded to Cedric. 

He knew we were coming so he waited for us. I saw Ivinia approach us. We all faced the gigantic clock. It began to chime. The chime was loud, resonating. Everyone sighed. Then everyone started to take of his or her masks. I lifted mine off. Right then I wished I hadn't.

"Ella?" I spun around. Char! He looked as horrified as I was. Or rather, he looked more expectant than I. He knew I was Ella.

Without replying, I pushed Larissa and Cedric away and ran. My glass slippers were making a riot on the marble floor. Everyone's attention was drawn to me. I kept on running. I heard Char behind me as I reached the grand staircase. But he was nearing me. I only had one option. I slid down the stairs. My glass slippers were exposed and Char saw them. He saw me slid down the stairs, he saw me without my mask, and he saw these slippers that he had found. Every piece fitted the description of Ella. 

"Ella! I knew it was you!" He shouted to me as the endless race continued.

I know! I wanted to tell him! 

"I'm so sorry!" I ran on. I knew he could keep up with me. I knew he could catch up. But then, when I turned my head, I saw that he was stopped. By Vanessa. I blessed Vanessa. 

I didn't go to the carriage. I ran on, without thinking where I was going. I wish that I could come to the hall's kitchen and tell Mandy. But I couldn't. If I were back there…I didn't want to think about it. Only one place was etched in my mind as I ran through the night: inn. I dashed to the inn as fast as my feet could carry me. I wondered if my glass slippers slipped from my feet. I checked. They were still there. The inn had some distance away from the Hall but I could run the distance. When I did reach the inn, I pounded madly at the door and waited impatiently for Ben to open it. Wild thoughts came to my head. What if Char followed me and got to me before this door was opened? Impossible. I was shouting at the inn. Let me in! Let me in! I wanted to hide from all of it. I wanted to hide from everything. My insistence led the door to be opened. I pushed Ben away and locked myself in my room. I collapsed on my bed and waited for carriages to pull over and people insisting my presence. Nothing. I felt safe…but I was troubled. A part of me wanted to run back to the Hall and confess everything. But the larger part of me wanted to stay in this room and never to come out. I only hope that Vanessa wouldn't show the way to the inn. Or Larissa. Or Cedric. Or Ivinia. 

I fell asleep. I was exhausted from my run. But I would never forget that night. Even in my dreams the memory kept playing on and on. And if more balls come, and if Char was in those balls, time would repeat itself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry that this chapter took sooooooooooooo long to upload! It's just that we had this stupid orientation at school even if it wasn't still the start of the school. And I do wonder why the heck they put up that orientation when they just repeat things all over again?? And my internet time ran out. And there was a short string of brownouts. And the other reason was because I wanted so much for this chapter to be at least satisfactory because it was sort of a climax of the ball. This is a short chapter…I'll try to make the next chapters longer: )  Oh and not to mention, the Fanfiction.net announcement about not getting to upload, etc. You all know about that. And school just started!!!  

And I'm going nuts over my other stories. Shoplifting is just updated if anybody cares. And I just updated my joint fic. If you want to check it out the penname is Claidi and Moonlight Rhapsody. I would really be grateful if you read that. It's a whole new type of writing. I write for the super evil and egotistic villain Lara. If you really want proof on how egotistic she is…one of the reviewers wrote that she's a bitch (I reacted to that because I write for her and I kind of take sides. Am I that convincing??). I hope you like this chapter! Hey I always say that and that is what I always hope for!

Thanks a bunch to the reviewers!!!

®


	30. Last Day

Chapter Thirty

Gretchen came to my room and woke me up. I was still in my gown so it puzzled her when I threw off the covers. 

"You still have your gown? Why so?" 

"I was so tired that I forgot to take them off," I replied. It was true. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow last night. 

"You better get changed. You still have marketing to do. It would look very strange if a lady wearing a gown would shop for meat and vegetables!" Gretchen went out.

I quickly changed into my usual simpler gown. I was back to Ella the inn girl. I was no longer Lela or Elalaine. I hesitated before opening the door. I secretly prayed that Vanessa, Larissa, Cedric, and Ivinia were still fast asleep. If they were awake, they would question me about last night. What would I tell them? More lies probably. I hated being a liar and the only thing I can do, as not lie to them was to avoid them. I opened the door and checked if the other doors were open. I searched for the weakest sound of their voices. I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked quietly but in fast steps. 

In the kitchen, Gretchen was once again burdening herself with the job of making more ale. She paused to give me the list, and the baskets.

"Aren't you going to wait for Ivinia or Larissa?" she asked me before I went out. 

"I think they had their fun during the ball. I want them to rest. It's not their job to go with me. I can manage alone." I replied. Gretchen gave me a strange look. She must have thought that I was sick for not waiting for them. 

After my marketing, I soon realized that it was half as fun when Larissa or Ivinia was there. What would I do when I come home and find them infront of me? Run away maybe. I pushed open the kitchen door. Mandy was already stirring something. A delicious smell wafted in the air. I have to find a way to avoid them. Feigning sickness was unthinkable. If I were to pretend I have a fever, Gretchen would surely send one of them to comfort me. 

"Gretchen, could you please serve the guests today? I mean, I want to try cooking. And this is Gretchen's Inn so people should see more of Gretchen." I said, "But they wouldn't see you if all you do is sit inside the kitchen making ale…" 

"Do you think that is a good idea?" she replied.

"You are Gretchen. And if you serve them, the guests would have a more special time in here because the owner is waiting for them."  

"Maybe. All right. I'll try it. Today. Just today. If all goes well, maybe…" Gretchen gave me the ladle for mixing ale, "Make ale, and stop only when it is finished." She went out. I heard her booming voice welcoming guests. 

I prayed silently that all goes well. Then I picked up the ladle and started mixing and mixing. 

"Ella! I know you are in there." I heard someone. I immediately panicked. 

The door opened. It was Vanessa. 

"You ran away from that ball and Prince Charmont is finding your whereabouts. I do wonder is wrong with your head, running away from the Prince! And he chased you! And because of that do you know what happened to me? I was forgotten and everybody was just asking who is that girl? Before that happened, they were all looking at me with awe, but no! You came to the scene and it was snatched away from me! I need an explanation!"

"It's none of your business." I almost snapped. "Whatever happened is not my fault." 

"But it is. Tell me what happened."

An order. 

A loophole. I need a loophole from the order. 

"I ran away and Prince Charmont chased me." I said. 

"I do not need a recap of what had happened! I need a reason!" 

"Why should I tell if you keep shouting at me? Nosing in other people's business is something you should not do! I will not tell you anything." I ignored her and continue stirring. 

"You are so obstinate! I now don't care if you tell me or not!" she stormed out of the kitchen. 

I gripped the ladle so hard that I almost expected blood to flow. Vanessa was mad at me. Pretty soon, Larissa would be also. They were sisters and sisters take sides. But, I didn't want it to happen. No, I didn't want anyone to be angry with me. I didn't want to lose my friends. But…was it avoidable?

It was obvious that Vanessa would never speak to me again. And I soon learned that I might never see her again. Vanessa, Larissa, Cedric, and Ivinia would be leaving in two days. Ivinia told me. Larissa wasn't angry with me; rather she was infuriated at Vanessa. She believed that I just ran away and it was my business not theirs. But then, Vanessa kept a close eye on Larissa and wouldn't let her near me. At first Ivinia thought it was all a cruel joke but then, Larissa wasn't seen after Vanessa screamed at me. 

"I'm not mad at you," she assured me in Ayorthaian, "Actually, I feel like I'm lucky being the most ignorant in this situation." 

On the day they will leave, I watched the coachmen put the many trunks into the coach. I went to the back garden as so they wouldn't see me. I didn't want them to say, "Poor Ella, losing friends…an unlucky girl." I sat on the bench and closed my eyes. They were leaving…my few friends. A handful of words were spoken before they left. Vanessa did her work well and I did too. I wanted them to leave. I wanted everything that had happened in the Basten Ball to remain a mystery. But was I happy with what I had done? 

"Hello." Cedric.

"Oh." I opened my eyes.

"You know we are leaving." 

"Of course. I am the inn girl." 

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" 

"Oh right. Goodbye." 

"That's it?" I joked.

"That's it." 

"Is Vanessa really infuriated towards me?" 

"You won't be mad by my answer?" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because…it's really not good." 

"Tell me." 

"Vanessa is mad at you. I won't be surprised if she burned all your memories in her head." 

"She is that mad? For nothing?" 

"Even if you only spent a few days with her, you should know that she's too obsessed with Prince Charmont." 

"I'm used to that kind of persons." 

"You are? Like who?" 

"My stepsister." 

"Stepsister? So is that the reason why you're here? Making the evil stepfamily stories come true?" 

I laughed. It was ridiculous. "You do know that you are nosing in other people's business?" 

"That's what I'm doing." 

"I'm not telling." I changed the subject. "Is Larissa mad also?" 

"No! Larissa…I don't know if she ever gets angry. If she does get angry…chaos." 

 I rolled my eyes. "Chaos? Why?" 

"You haven't seen her temper. It's like the apocalypse. Maybe even worse." 

"Why worse?" 

"Because you won't die after some time. You have to suffer for weeks before getting back your peace." 

"I think you are overreacting." 

"I'm not." 

"Any example?" 

"I did something and she didn't speak to me for two weeks." 

"That's normal. It happened to me." 

"Fine. A challenge. Larissa…locked herself in her room and didn't speak to anyone. She didn't eat for three days until her governess decided to climb the tree near her window to give her food." 

"I'm convinced. She doesn't have the short temper as Vanessa's. Luckily." 

"That's why we're friends, and Vanessa and I aren't." 

"Are you sure she isn't mad?" 

"Positive. She told me." 

"I do hope we get to talk before you all leave." 

"You'll get to."

We heard a shout for Cedric. I sighed. "You might as well go there before someone gets angry." 

"Yeah. Goodbye Ella. We'll visit here again for sure." 

He walked away. I was depressed. My friends were slipping away from me. And Larissa didn't talk to me yet. Was Cedric sure that she wasn't angry? Was it all an act to make believe that somehow she wasn't angry? 

"Ella. I can't believe it! Vanessa is right! You are a flirt!" 

I turned around. Larissa was standing behind me, her blue eyes flashing. 

"What do you mean flirt? I am not!" I retorted. I forgot tat she was her. I hated being called a flirt. 

 "Oh so flirting doesn't consist of talking about private things, laughing so giggly, oh and worse of all, gossiping about me! Trying to sabotage my image in front of him so casually!" 

"I wasn't! Why should I anyway? It's not like I'm the one who has an affection for him." 

"You are just jealous of me! And Vanessa! She is right. You just want to grab everyone's attention with your masquerade!"  

"You're wrong. You know that I won't do that. Go on with your misconceptions. It's you who is making the mistake. Not me." I turned around, went inside the inn and slammed the door. 

I wanted to go outside once more. Say sorry to what I had said. But I was so proud, and I wanted her to regret her actions. And I wasn't so forgiving. How could she accuse me of that crime? I haven't done anything. She must be flattering herself by thinking I would do that. I was so stupid. I was letting go of my friends, and I had done nothing. 

As I watched the carriage go away, as I the hooves of the horses grew lesser and lesser, the more I wanted to go and apologize. I was so confused. Was it their fault or mine? But what frightened me was that I might never know the answer.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First of all, I would like to say sorry that this chapter took an eternity to be uploaded. I know you are expecting me to blurt out excuses on why so I will not fail your expectations. Classes, homework…basically, I really have no time. And with my sister hogging the computer for her college application essays, I can't just grab hold of the computer and never let go. Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't get to write the reviewers last chapter. I just got so excited in uploading that I forgot that I didn't write it. And I still have to go online, copy all the names…I do hope you understand. Of course you know that I am so very grateful even if I don't mention you. 

I will cut it with the melodrama and say some stuff about the chapter. I really squeezed my brain for this because so many are demanding for this chapter (I have to give credit to Lady Lily for reviewing everyday! When she first said that, I thought she was joking ^_~). And that I am feeling guilt for keeping you hanging for so long. The 31st might be long in coming, so I'll warn you. Reasons? This Gilgamesh play. I'm the sorta lead. Mind you not gilgamesh. I'm a girl. I am also the scriptwriter (actually it's my fault why I am. LONG story), I have to edit, design some costumes, coach my classmates how to say their lines (not a job for an impatient person!), write other stories and practice myself. Oh help me. And our Finals are coming. And I'm also the writer for our Storybook project about Egyptian myths (you have to make a story and the whole class should contribute! But no…) But I will really try my best to write this! 

Oh, and I have to admit that I had a major writer's block. I am so sorry!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers!!! You are greatly appreciated!!!   


	31. Elspeth

Chapter Thirty-One

The days passed like a blur to me. And every night I was plague with the many things I should have done. Why didn't you tell them the truth? Said that evil little voice. And I have to banish the thought of facing the consequences of telling them. You should have, and then maybe you will have your friends. But I knew it was only temptation.  I will never get to tell anyone about the curse. And my misfortunes would keep on coming because of lies. My lies. It was my problem and the only thing I could do was run away. 

When they left, they really did. The magic book gave no diary entries or illustrations. And I didn't even have the faintest idea if they were in Ayortha or not. Pretty soon, I declined from opening the magic book, in fear of getting something that I didn't want to see. 

"Whatever happened to the lively Ella the inn girl I used to have?" Gretchen sarcastically told me.

"She ran away with her happiness." I replied. 

"Really, Ella. I know there is something wrong. It's been two weeks since you have been so sad. You could tell me. You can tell me anytime." Gretchen said.

"No, I can't tell you because it's my problem and I can't get you in it." I imagined myself saying. 

Instead, I said, "Gretchen, I will tell you if there is something but there really isn't!" I lied and pasted a smile on my face. I suddenly had a frightening feeling that I was acting like that conniver Hattie. 

Gretchen looked at me doubtfully. But she soon gave in. "I do not know what is the matter with you but I will trust you." 

Trust. It seemed so impossible in my world. 

"In the meantime, why don't you clean those tables like what you are suppose to do?" Gretchen said.

"Yes ma'am!" I said brightly. The doubt in Gretchen's face lessened.

As soon as I turned my back, my smile slightly became a frown. How much more could I take? 

A young lady sat on far-end table. She always sat in that table. I guessed that she liked being separated from the rest of the noisy activity in that inn. She beckoned me to come. I knew her name was Elspeth and she was a bit older than I. She had been staying at the inn for a week now. I never knew why she was here. She wasn't a merchant or a trader. Nor was she a tourist for tourists often come in groups. She was alone and that made me wonder. She was very beautiful that she reminded me sorely of Vanessa even though her physical attributes were nothing like hers. She had luxurious auburn hair and green eyes. When I first saw her, I thought she was a woodland fairy for they always reminded people of the woods. We talk sometimes and it was enough for me to consider her a friend. But mostly our talk concerned of the basic things like our surroundings, the food, sometimes even the weather. But I also didn't intend to be so close to her. And after what had happened, I almost promised myself never to get to close to any of the guests here.

"I'm already finished. You can clean up this table now." she said kindly. 

But her attitude was nothing like Vanessa's. 

Elspeth stood up and made her way to her room upstairs. I was wiping the table when I realized that she left a piece of paper. I didn't mean to snoop but my curiosity made me read the contents. 

_Eliza had run away once more from everything that she knew. She isolated herself in the woods where she vowed never to come back._

_"Even if my heart aches to come back and gaze at him once more, I cannot. For the entire world is against him and me. And I cannot endanger him. I know that I will pine night and day, with the sun, the moon, and the stars as my witness, but no! I shan't come back! The day I will see the city of Jenn will be the day I give my soul to the heavens!" she cried. "This will end. And the curse of me will forever vanish and never to plague him once more—_

I dropped the piece of paper. Why was I suddenly reminded of my life? Deirdre ran away, isolated herself, and thought of herself as a curse. And of love! It was ridiculous. This was obviously fictitious and of no account of anyone's life. I picked up the paper. I promised myself to give it to Elspeth after my work was done. 

I gave one last glance at the piece of paper. I wished that I could read the rest of it. I slipped it in my pocket.

Everybody left the inn and I made my way up the stairs. I remembered Elspeth. I hoped that she was still awake. I reached her door and knocked. 

"Who is it?" I heard her.

"It is Ella, the inn girl. May I have a word with you?" 

The door opened and there was Elspeth looking radiant with a smile on her face. "Come in Ella. And make yourself comfortable." She gestured a chair in which I sat down.

"What is it you want to tell me?" 

"Well, you forgot this," I extracted the paper from my pocket.

"Thank you! This is important to me. And I do know that you are wondering what it is. Am I right?" 

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"Everybody interested in a piece of paper lying around." she laughed. "Do you want to read it?" 

"I can't. If it is of value, surely, it is private." 

"But I insist," she handed the paper to me. "I'm sure you don't know that I am trying to be a writer. This is a draft of my first story. It's rather—personal." 

"Thank you for letting me read. I am sure it is lovely." I said politely.

I continued reading from where I had stopped. It was a beautifully written. The description was so clear that I could see it in my mind's eye as I read. And the story was heartfelt. The feelings were genuine and true. I had fallen in love with her opulent writing. When Eliza wept, I felt that I was weeping also. I wanted to console her, to confront her, to advise her. I felt that I was in the story. But the only part that was written was the part wherein Eliza was first in the forest. There was no more about the past or the coming events. Nothing at all. 

"Just that? Is there more?" I asked Elspeth.

"Sadly, there isn't. I just started the story and I—"

"You couldn't continue it." 

"Yes." She said miserably.

"I know you could. Many people will love this story. And I know that you can continue it. But I wonder…is this about your life?" 

Elspeth stared at me as if I suddenly sprouted wings. She was so surprised. She regained herself and replied: "Of course not. My life will never be that exciting. And I never fell in love. Not once." 

I didn't believe her.

"I have to go now. And you also need sleep. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight…" I heard her small voice as I went out of the door.

I proceeded to my room, with the story embedded in my mind. Then I remembered my magic book. I should have opened it at least once. And the pages must be filled with dust. I quickly opened my carpetbag and took out my long forgotten magic book. I eagerly opened it. 

There was a poem was written in her hand.  

_Should I stay_

_Should I leave?_

_For if I stay_

_I'll be a curse_

_But if I leave_

_Then my life _

_Is nothing_

_But for my love_

_I am ready_

_Ready to let go_

_For him_

_~_

_-Elspeth, in Bast _

I knew that my thoughts were the same as the girl in that beautiful story. Why do I compare myself with Eliza, the lost young girl? If Elspeth could read minds, she might have read mine. Didn't I once vow never to come near him?

Somehow, I knew that I could write a same poem if given a chance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! I knew that it's been 2 months and I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! And I know that this is such a short chapter and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!! 

Please forgive me!!! x_x

But! The thirty second chapter is also here so I wrote two chapters just for you all in one day! 

Thank you so much to the reviewers who waited for infinitely long for this chapter! I am so sorry!!! 


	32. Fairytale

Chapter Thirty-Two 

I suspected that Elspeth was hiding something. That her story and poem was a reflection of her life. I wasn't sure if it was true but somehow, I felt that it was. Why her writings so sad and concentrated in one theme? The poem and the story was all about a girl who leaves or let goes for a certain boy. Her writing was also not like the other stories that I have read. Yes, some of the novels were about love but it was rare for love to be so tragic and hopeless. The writers always wrote love as something that you will get once the time has come. And they do write obstacles in love but it was never the decision of at least one of the lovers to leave. I knew that I should find out more.

"Elspeth," I asked her while serving her some raisin bread, "Where do you come from? I always ask this to the people who come here because I want to know if more Ayorthaians or Kyrrians or Frellans come here." 

"You do? That's a very interesting hobby. I come from Jenn actually but I decided to travel alone because…you know writers, they always look for inspiration!" she replied.

"I think you should start with inspiration in your own home because that is where you started as a person. By the way, how is the story coming?" 

"Very well actually. I thank you for your encouragement. I wrote so many words in only one night!"  

"If ever you do finish…could you please tell me? I really like your story and it would be a great pleasure to finish it." 

"Of course I will! It is also a great pleasure for someone to like it so much." 

"What did you write?" 

"Oh, something about her past. I realized that I wrote too soon and that there was not a thing about her past." 

"I'm sure it would be a great story!" 

"Thank you." 

"I still have work so, I'll see you later." I said. Then I moved to another table and took the person's orders.

Elspeth came from Jenn. Was it a mere coincidence from the story? Maybe she wanted to start writing in her roots. Or maybe she wanted to write about a girl in a place that she knew by heart. But the poem and the story and her old home…Was Elspeth Eliza?

~

Mandy was finished with her cooking when I came to the kitchen after all my duties. I wanted so badly to ask her something. And if I didn't get answers, I might foolishly call once more for Lucinda.

"Mandy, can you tell something secret about a person?" I asked.

"Why, no child! Whatever made you think I could do that? Only gnomes do." She replied with a laugh.

"Gnomes don't do that! You said yourself that _some_ gnomes get to see the future. Not about a person." 

Mandy stared at me. "You might as well go to a tarot reader because, no, I cannot do it." She said firmly. 

"You can do it! Can you?" 

"No I can't. Sweet, we only have magic and not mind reading skills. And even if we do, it would be very big magic that could change so much!'"

"You're lying. I know you can do it! Maybe a truth potion you could somehow concoct?" 

"Honey, we are not witches who stir big cauldrons!" Mandy laughed. "And remember, big magic." 

"Oh, how could I forget?" 

"You better sleep now. You always have a big day tomorrow." 

"But—"

"Go upstairs, Ella." Mandy ordered.  

I stood my ground and balled my hands into fists. No, no, no! I would no longer listen to for-your-good orders. 

"Ella, you know that you will only suffer if you keep on being so stubborn." 

I breathed a sigh of defeat and went upstairs. If only Mandy would understand how I felt when there was an order! If she could only be like me for a day, I was sure that she would never give away orders like a snap! 

I stomped up the stairs angrily. Not only did Mandy frustrate me for denying her magic, she even sent me away with an order. I passed Elspeth's door. Mandy's order only said to go upstairs. Not go to your room. I decided not to go to my room for a while. I didn't want to sleep. There was still so many questions in my head left unanswered. 

"Psst…Ella…" 

I spun around, almost afraid that it was a ghost.

It was Elspeth.

"Ella, come in here. I promised to let you read my book and will right now. I'm halfway finished." She whispered.

"Halfway finished??" 

That fast? In only one night? 

She ordered me to go inside so I wasted no moment in entering her door. I didn't want to face the consequences once again. 

Her room was lit brightly and in her bed were papers scattered about. I sat on a chair and waited for her to shut the door.

"Yes, it is halfway finished. I haven't told you that it was a short story, and not a novel." She giggled.

"I thought it was a novel. And I thought you were joking." I replied.

"Here, here is page one. I hope you like it." 

I read it slowly. When I finished, I was almost tragic.

"Why are your eyes red?" Elspeth asked worryingly. 

"Oh, it's alright…it's just that… it so tragic…and it reminds me so much of something…" I said.

"It does to me too." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"I'm sure I haven't told you that I based that story to my life…" Elspeth said slowly.

"It is? And you are…Eliza?" 

"Yes…inspiration…right. I only have to remember what had happened and have it written on paper." 

"The woods…the vow…everything?" 

"Yes. Almost everything. I guess that story's a version of it all." 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Sorry about what? It's all for the good of Lionel—that's his name. And besides, if I did stay, everything would just crumble." 

"I feel the same way…" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I also ran away from everything. For him…also. I was surprised why your story was a vague reflection of mine. I thought it was coincidence." 

"I'm sorry also. But I am sure yours is not very bad. I'm sure you still have a chance." 

I laughed in spite of the tragedy of it all. "No, no, I _have_ no chance. _You_ have a chance. If you would stand up on what you believe in, then nothing will go wrong. They will respect you—" 

"No they won't Ella. You don't know…" 

"Yes, I don't know but I do know that you will get through this." 

"Ella, I am but a mere daughter of a maid," Elspeth said softly, "And Lionel is the son of the lord in residence. How could a maid's daughter and the future heir be one? I do not even know how we fell in love with each other! It was just too absurd to even think about!" 

"What happened? Really?" 

"I don't know if I can tell you…" 

"Elspeth, it is your decision to tell me or not but if it will help you…" 

"Surely you do not want to hear such a tragic story…" 

I said nothing.

Then Elspeth began.

"My mother was the head of the maids in the Lord's home. When I was seventeen, my mother employed me there as one of the maids. It was family tradition to serve the Lord. Even my father was the butler. I never met Lionel until my eighteenth year. He was away to be in the kingdom and train to be the heir that he will be. 

"The first time I saw him, I thought he was only a spoiled rich boy who cared nothing about everything. But I was wrong. He was handsome, intelligent and charming, just as he was appreciative of everything. He wasn't spoiled and unbearable like his sister Marcella. No, he everything a woman dreamed of. I never really cared about him but somehow I knew that I would find someone like him who will take me away from that cold dungeon-like mansion. And then it happened when I was twenty and he was twenty-one. It was silly really. I was reading some of my novels because unlike the other maids, I knew how to read and write. And he saw me reading and he conversed with me because none of his family ever cared about books and such. I told him I wanted to be a writer and he was the only one who didn't laugh. Everyday we talked about literature and soon almost anything under the sun. 

"Then it just happened! We were in love with each other. Because he was so witty and charming…I simply couldn't hate him. And he said he loved me because I had a mind along with my beauty. We were so happy and we didn't care about our status. 

"But I soon realized that all was a fairytale never to come true. I realized that if ever anyone found out about our clandestine romance then all would be lost. Lionel would be disowned! What shame it is to reveal to others that your own son fell in love with a common maid! And he would no longer receive his inheritance leaving him a penniless bum and a cast out.

"I was right. They did found out but they kept it first to themselves. But my full awareness came when my Lady came to me personally and threatened me. She would give him no inheritance and disown him. She gave me a day to run away from them. If I stayed…who knows what could happen? 

"That mere thought broke us apart. Or rather made me break away. I ran away from them but not before leaving him an envelope with a letter saying that I hated him and that I was a vixen who tried to seduce him to get my hands into his treasure. But I prayed that he saw the message written inside the envelope. It said: _I love you and I hope you will show this letter to your family to convince them that I was only a trickster and that you hated me also. Goodbye._ I vowed never to go near him. I was lucky enough to avoid ogres and bandits but I wanted to die so then I would never dream of Lionel…but I was saved and I am here to write all about it as a reminder." Elspeth narrated. 

I was shocked. And I thought my life was much more miserable! Char would never lose his inheritance with me and nor would he be disowned! 

"You must come back! You must prove yourself. If you love him so much then why don't you fight for it?" I knew that what I had just said was clichéd but I knew it was right. Wasn't love also about fighting for it?

"Oh Ella! You do not understand! I am sure a brave girl like you could do that but I am coward and I chose to hide rather than face the dire consequences!" Elspeth replied, "And what do you know about this matter? You know nothing so do not tell me what to do!" she added angrily but pleadingly. Her confusion was so obvious. She didn't know what to do.

Then I realized that I was a hypocrite. I told her to fight for her love when I myself ran away from my own battle. My battle against the curse. What right do I have to say that she should fight when I myself ran away also? 

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize we are in the same situation." I silently said.

"What do you—same situation? Ella? But—"  

"I am nothing like you but I prefer to say that I ran away too. I do not even know which one was worse; mine or yours!" I laughed despite of the happenings.

"Surely you are kidding me." Elspeth laughed with me, "You jest about it…surely you _are_ kidding." 

"No, to kid is the last thing I would do. I suppose yours is a bigger issue, having so many things involve…" 

"And you?" she sounded eager.

"Is this for your story or do you prefer so much to question me so?" I asked innocently for I hated to partake my story.

"I beg forgiveness but pray tell!" 

"I ran away because I could be his death." I said. My sentence was a complete summarization of everything. I ran away because of the curse that made it possible for me to become Char's courier of death.

"Dear me…" Elspeth whispered. 

I was half expecting her to say, "_Well it is a good thing you ran away. Surely you want the poor lad to live?_" But she added nothing.

"I feel the same as you do but differently. I have no chance, no hope in this life. But you do though you are slowly giving it up." 

"No Ella. Nothing at all, I have no choice just like you!" 

"Elspeth…please prove yourself as a person who loves him."

"I wish I could Ella…I really wish I could…" Elspeth said in a tone that broke your heart, "I wish I could because I love him so…" 

I hated to see her so sad knowing that it was all love. And I wanted so much to help her, as if I would be relieved of a burden also. Was I a fairy godmother of advice? A fairy godmother that comforts torn lovers? 

~

Elspeth and I never talked about that subject again. She stayed for a week more. She was still the kind, soft creature that always sat at the far-end table. But one day she left during the morning and didn't return. 

I was wondering where she was for we usually talked about things whenever I had the time. I didn't see her during the morning also and I thought she left early to buy something and would return by the afternoon. Where was she? It was ridiculous that she left because I saw her things in her room. 

On the second day of her absence, I was thinking where she could be and what she could be doing. I didn't notice Gretchen approach me.

Gretchen was beginning to be exasperated towards me. "Ella, are you partially deaf? There are so many people here trying to get food. Please attend to them." She told me when I was just absentmindedly sweeping the floors. 

"I was just thinking of something else…sorry." I apologized.

"Oh Ella, where has your mind been these days?" I heard her mumble behind me.

I pretended not to hear her and approached the tables and did my job. It was tiring, hearing them say mouthwatering dishes over and over again. One carrot cake…or one cinnamon roll…or a dozen bowls of chicken soup! And it was very hard to carry all they wanted; with them complaining that I was slow. How dare they! They should at least try my job for one day and I would laugh. 

I was exhausted by the end of the day. There were still people but thank goodness they no longer told me what they wanted! I didn't even think of sweeping the floors. A childhood question popped in my head while I was sitting down, not caring. 

"Why should I sweep the floors when they would get dirty again?" I once complained to Mandy when she _ordered_ me to sweep the kitchen floors as to help her.

Mandy grunted at my insolent complain and replied, "Fine. But I ask you, why should we eat if we would get hungry again? Why should we sit down when we would stand up again? Why should we drink when we would get thirsty again?" 

That closed my mouth. Mandy always knew how to make me understand the importance of things. 

The inn door opened and in came Elspeth. She was in a jubilant mood, from the way her green eyes sparkled and the way she smiled. She spotted me and waved. She approached me eagerly.

"It is finished! And I just submitted my story to a publisher and he liked it! Oh Ella! My dream of becoming a writer will finally come true!" she exulted.

"Elspeth! That is wonderful news! When will it be sold?" 

"The publisher read it and finished it in one sitting—it is a short novel—and he said it might be finished by this week!" 

"I am excited for you!" 

"But…I must leave the inn because the publishing house is in Frell. I traveled for two days just to get there. I must be there while they print and when they finish." 

"It's alright Elspeth. You should go forth for your dream!" 

"I'll write often. I promise." 

"And I will send my replies." 

That was the last time I saw Elspeth for she left early yesterday. But she left a note for me that said: 

_Dear Ella,_

_I am sorry for not warning you of my early departure. But I needed to leave early because I must arrive as soon as possible._

_I haven't sent you a copy of my book and I regret it. Knowing you are the first to read it, I promise to send you a copy. The first one ever to come out!_

_Goodbye Ella. I wish to see you soon once again._

_You have been a great and trustworthy friend._

_Yours truly,_

_Elspeth_  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes! One more chap I finished!

Thanks to the reviewers!

And I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!


	33. The Magic Book 1

Chapter Thirty-Three

I read her note and I cursed myself for not waking early. For the next two days, I did my duties diligently but still thought of Elspeth and the story of Eliza. I wanted to know more about what happened to her so I promised myself that I would read the magic book after all my duties.

At last everything was finished and I began to wonder why I only thought of the magic book just now.

I opened the book.

It was an illustration of Hattie trying on her gowns. What relevance was this to me? Next to the illustration was a diary entry in her hand. Then I found out the reason of the illustration.

_I do not know y I am so wurried abot Ella! I meen she is just a spek of uterly deesgusting dust. But somehow I know dat she weel show her naeeve luking face in the upcoming ball! And MY Prince Charmont wuld be soo sadened by her apeerance; probubly becuse she wuld cume is servant's garb! Her clothes wuld probubly nut bee in cumpureeson to my gwenneberrie gown wid guld, seelver, and rubby roses embroydered on the hems of the sleeebes. And nut to menshon dat pretty cone hut wid a sash at the teep!_

_And diari, do u know dat muther gabe me dat beutifool diamund wid opuls studed on its intricate golden border? I tink she gave it to me becuse she was giben anuther diamund necklace much moore valuble and precius dan the one she gabe me. I know it ways a ton but who cares! I habe the diamund and Ollie is stuck wid the peerls. I wunder wat weel hapen eef muther sudenly died. Then I wuld probubly habe her jeewelry and the haus too! Ollie culd habe her gowns. I weel surely not where her gowns becuse of dat unmistakable odor of spoilt milk and onions dat dwell in her gowns, eshpeshially near the sleeves. _

_Speeking of a bull, there wuld be anuther one. I tink it's the birthday celebrashon four Princess Cecilia. But reelly, who cares abot Cecilia? Yes I know she is the princess but a queen has a hiyer position. A queen such as ME. And diari, as you know, Cecilia has a bruther and dat is none udder dan MY Prince Charmont. And I shuld come becuse I weel where dat gorgous gwenneberrie gown wid rubby, guld, and seelver roses and a hat wid a sash at the teep. _

_Tah-tah (I love using dat so much diari!) diari. And pleese get yurself owt of Ollie's grubbby litle paws becuse her iyes might graze over your pages. _

_Tah-tah!  _

_HATTIE_

Her spelling didn't improve one bit! It was worse than before! A gweneverie gown spelled as gwenneberrie! It sounded more like food than a piece of clothing! 

But a ball? Does this world revolve around balls and such? First the Basten Ball then this. Hattie should not count on me coming to that ball. As Ella or as Lela, and even as Elalaine. I would isolate myself in here and think no more of plots of getting near Char or even getting near his kingdom. I would not even go near Frell. Never.

_I dedicate this book to my friend Ella,_

_who was the first to read my story when it was still written in a piece of scrap paper,_

_and will now read my story as a real book._

I paused for a moment and thank Elspeth for her kind dedication. Then I continued.

_Further more, I dedicate this to my love._

_This is also for you, for you inspire me to write this._

_And you were the only one who didn't laugh when I said I wanted to be a writer._

_I pray everyday that we'll meet again._

I realized that the magic book was showing me her story, the very book that she would soon send me. And this was page one…

_~ The Magic Book will continue ~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm going to show you Elspeth's story so wait up! A new story in a story!

Oh yeah, I am so excited so I'll stop blabbing and write it!

Thanks to the reviewers!! 


	34. Eliza

Chapter Thirty-Four

Author's Note: (She actually speaks! Yeah, yeah, if you want the sorry speech, scroll down.) This chapter is Elspeth's story. As you all know it had been based on her life. But remember that it was based and that it is not her life. So if you find something here that is different from the short summary of her life as stated in a previous chapter, deal with it, because it is her own story, which is suppose to be fiction. Thus, not her life. Clear? And some parts have to be changed so the ending would be nice. J 

Eliza had run away once more from everything that she knew. She isolated herself in the woods where she vowed never to come back.

"Even if my heart aches to come back and gaze at him once more, I cannot. For the entire world is against him and me. And I cannot endanger him. I know that I will pine night and day, with the sun, the moon, and the stars as my witness, but no! I shan't come back! The day I will see the city of Jenn will be the day I give my soul to the heavens!" she cried. "This will end. And the curse of me will forever vanish and never to plague him once more…"

Then she sank back to the ground. She was tired from her journey, her tears, and cries. She was tired of everything. She just wanted to rest. But how can she rest when all was tumbling down on her like an avalanche?

She smiled in spite herself. "Is there nothing I can besides talking to myself in monologues?" She laughed but tears kept falling down. "What other things can I do anyway? Besides pitying myself in the midst of all this darkness?"

One would ask what was wrong with her…certainly. But then, would they understand? No. No one Eliza knows could ever console her or give advice because it was too complicated. She was all alone.

_I am so stupid for ever staying there longer. I am so stupid for even waiting for a sign to go._ Eliza thought grimly as she stared at the sky. _What had gotten into my head anyway?_

_But even if I am stupider than an ogre…I wish that someone…anyone…can help me…_

She stared at her surroundings. All were contributing to the utter grief she was feeling. The trees were slowly swaying with the wind. Eliza was sure that one of the trees was dead. Leaves were continuously raining down on her. The moon was strange that night. It was glowing orange. It rarely happened…sometimes months before it occurred again. To some, it may be beautiful and frightening at the same time; to Eliza it was an omen of great misfortune. There were sounds—many sounds. There was the loud hoot of the owl, the soft chirping of crickets, the rustling of dead leaves…there was even a distant growl of an unnamable beast. A breeze passed along the forest. It was freezing and unwelcoming. _Don't stay here_, it seemed to whisper as it flew by. 

She had ran away at ten o'clock. It was one in the morning. She didn't care if her life was endangered by sleeping in the hard ground of a forest inhabited by animals. Animals that could kill her during her slumber. She didn't care. In truth, she welcomed death with open arms. _What is the point of living when I feel like I've already died in my heart?_ she asked herself before completely losing her consciousness.

~

Before all that happened, life was much more beautiful for Eliza. 

She was pretty, with brown hair and eyes, and considerably more intelligent than anyone in her position. She could read and write even though some girls cannot. She was a sweet-natured young girl of seventeen. Under obstacles, she grew more beautiful. She was not all blessed. Unfortunately, her father, a trader, lost everything. Eliza was still a child then, and her parents had to work hard to give her the things she needed. She was hired as a maid, and soon she became the head maid. Her father was a butler. They worked in the house of a lord. They knew that Eliza cannot depend on them always, so they employed their own daughter to be a maid. 

Eliza was different from the other maids. Georgia and Charlene were the two maids she worked with. The two were rather lazy and would much rather spend a day gossiping than working. Eliza did her work dutifully and without delay. 

One year later, in a particular day, life changed for Eliza. They were all busy for the coming of the lord's son. Everything was suppose to be perfect. All the silverware was suppose to shine like mirrors. The floors should not have a spot in it and the curtains should be washed again. 

Eliza was curious of their behavior. _What is the point of preparing_ all _these things? Just for a spoiled boy who is probably like Nadine…_ Eliza thought of Nadine's name with disgust. As much as she wanted to like her, she couldn't. 

Nadine's own personal maid was Eliza. She would have to follow her wishes accordingly, aside from her other duties. Nadine was an infuriating young girl who was the same age as Eliza, giving her _no_ such excuse to act that way. Nadine was simply insufferable. She wanted everything, anything, after a few seconds of demanding it. It was a torture to serve such a girl. But Eliza suffered in silence, only ranting in her mind and someday dreaming of scolding her own mistress. If anyone was a relative to such a brat, then it must run in their blood. 

_But who_ cares _about what I think? They all see Nadine as a perfect lady._ Eliza sighed as she polished some silver. 

The whole family was waiting for him to arrive. On the other hand, Eliza remained in the kitchen, wondering why everything was taken into a degree of perfection, just for one person. 

"Gavin! We missed you!" Eliza heard Nadine's shrilling voice. There were laughs. Eliza could hear heartfelt sounds from the family. She never thought she would live to hear those sounds. Eliza sighed. _Another burden…_ of course, when she thought that, she didn't know that she could be so right, yet so wrong. 

Eliza didn't see Gavin until after dinner. When she first saw him, she felt it was a confirmation of everything she thought. He was handsome, she must admit, with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and lean. He was laughing along with his family and charming them all with his stories. Eliza shook her head and thought, _Too bad…he is an insufferable prick like his sister…_ She knew she was quick to judge and she was never like that before. She usually thought with tact but there was something about this place that made her think contemptuously about everything. 

She was certainly caught by surprised a week after her judging. Gavin had talked to her, once. It was really an inquiry but he didn't sound the least bit like Nadine. They had some conversations about the manor, but it nothing went beyond that. Eliza couldn't loathe him like Nadine. He was so different. She couldn't help but smile at him everytime they crossed passed. You could consider them friends, but they weren't. They were more of acquaintances, those who just acknowledge each other with a smile or a nod, and sometimes talked with each other. There was still that line between them. He was the master, and she was the maid.

A year after proved to be a significant one for Eliza. It was her day off and Eliza decided to spend sometime in the nearby plaza. It was a noisy place with vendors and traders but in the middle of it all was a little place with stone benches and plants. It was a quaint place for people who wanted time for themselves. Eliza seated herself in one of the benches, making herself comfortable. It was a beautiful day. The blue sky was cloudless. When Eliza squinted, she saw birds fly in a formation. The plants also felt it was a new day because of the different colored daisies and daffodils that just bloomed. It was truly one of those days that were meant for relaxation. 

Eliza took out her novel and propped it on her lap. She had always loved reading. At the exact moment that she read the first sentence, a stranger said the title of the book. She was flabbergasted with the sudden voice. It sounded so familiar. She looked up and saw Gavin.

She quickly stood up and curtsied. "I'm sorry to bother you, my lord. I didn't know you are here. I will leave immediately." She started to leave. But he took her hand. 

"No, Eliza," he said gently, probably trying to calm down the flustered Eliza. "You can stay here , of course. I should be sorry. I barged in your thoughts without consideration. When have you started reading this book?" 

Eliza sat down. "I've finished it but I'm rereading it." She didn't know if she should be so typical around him. This was different from before because they just talked about the manor. Not her own business. 

"Do you like it?" 

Eliza involuntarily made a face. "Of course I like it. Why on earth am I reading it again?" When she realized that she had done that, she quickly bowed her head.

"You shouldn't be like that. Don't act so coy around me. We're both humans, do you know that?" he smiled.

Eliza couldn't help but return his smile. _Do you know why? We are_ different_. Human or no, we are. Can't you see the bridge between social classes?_ a little voice behind her mind answered for her. "Yes, I know we are both humans. I know I am. I am not so sure with you." 

_You are the brother of the ogre Nadine. _

He laughed. Eliza grew a little exasperated. _Can't you see that we are different? And that you shouldn't just sit down beside me? Shouldn't I bow down to your nobleness?_ the little voice said. 

But the voice was just so little that Eliza couldn't hear it. The two of them ended up talking till Eliza had to come back to manor.

A many weeks after that episode, Eliza and Gavin met again. Eliza was sweeping the floors of one the hallways when she saw him. She tried to ignore him, as usual. She had done so before. She couldn't help but notice him following her sometimes. Before, he tried to engage her in conversation, which she cut short. The only time the two really talked was during Eliza's free time, away from the manor.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" he asked suddenly.

Eliza looked at him innocently. "I am sweeping…can't you see that?" 

"Yes but aside from that," he replied persistently. 

Eliza smiled at him. "Fine, I shall talk to you. Actually, I have been meaning to ask you a question. It's very late that I have asked you this but, how come you are at the plaza during my day-off?"

He grinned. "I followed you." 

Eliza was surprised and scared at the same time. Why would he follow her? Was he crazy? _He just wanted to find someone to bother. Didn't that occur to you?_ the little voice came back to life. 

"Why?" 

"Well, I figured I needed to talk to you about other matters, aside from the weather and the manor." 

"You could get that from other people," Eliza replied. She was annoyed this time. She immediately resumed her sweeping. 

"I must tell you something." 

She glanced at him. _Oh yes…he will tell you that it is a mistake for the two of you to be even near each other._ the little voice said, as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"I like you, Eliza." 

The little voice died all over again. Eliza didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she was happy or angry. When it fully registered on she felt happy, but she had no right to be. She stared at him straight in the eye and said in a bold voice,

"I don't believe you." 

~*~*~*~*~

Right. How do I begin? I've been screamed at with cuss words and it didn't work. I guess you're all wondering why did she write again when I thought she was dead and buried??

I know it's been a long time. Wait, long time?? It seemed like an eternity! (I'm imagining you all saying that) Yeah, it has been an eternity. 

I won't give reasons why I waited for so long to upload this chapter again. Why? Coz you're all too annoyed to even read it. I'm sorry, and if you don't like this chapter or this story any long because of the time it took to read again, I'll understand. 

I wrote again because I read the book again and I read this whole fic again. I had writer's block, yup, that's true. (Wait! That's a reason! Why are you writing REASONS??). And that I wrote this long story that I got hooked. Don't blame the story ok? It reached 100 pages so I can't stop. Well, because I couldn't stop with that, I almost stopped with this. I am sorry, very sorry because you were all in danger of falling of the cliff-hanger that I have placed before I temporarily signed off. 

excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses excuses 

I know, I have made so many excuses. I even remember enumerating them. 

Well, here's the chapter. It's not that long, I guess. But I think I should end the chapter there. No, not the story. 

~*~*~*~*~

Oh and since, I gave you all a hard time waiting, I'll just let you read that story I've been writing (you know, 100 pages?). I guess I should give you all a dose of what I've been doing. That's the prologue. And the title is Maiden of the Sea. I don't know if I'll officially post it in here. I would have a hard time dividing it.

There were mermaids," the lady told her daughter of nine years. The daughter was lying in bed, ready to sleep. Her mother sat besides her, barely starting her goodnight tale. "They weren't people, no, even if they do look like humans. Mermaids are just part of the underwater kingdom with mermen and children. They were beautiful." Her mother's voice was reverent. "And they price their voices more than anything, those mermaids. Those mermen never knew how to sing," she laughed. "Only the mermaids do. But for such a cruel reason." The woman looked so sad that her little girl touched her hand. "They use their voices to lull the waves, to attract the riders of the seas, the seamen. They want nothing more but to get them, to sing with those bewitching voices, and watch with their eyes filled with innocence as the ships meet their doom in jagged rocks…" 

She lovingly stroked her daughter's hair, very much like her own. "But fret not because not all of them are like that. One is Sirena, the maiden of the sea. She didn't want to do so. Instead, she used her voice to give her what she wanted, what she desired, and what she loved. Do you know, my child?"

The girl nodded, her hair bouncing. "Yes, she gave her voice to be with a prince she fell in love with." 

"You are correct. But of course you know because I have told you this story for so many times." She shifted her weight one side to another. "You never get tired of it." 

"Of course! It is such a nice story. And when you say it, I feel that it is real." '

"Well it isn't real, daughter," her mother said seriously. "It is just a legend, remember that. I do not want you parading around telling everybody that there are mermaids." 

"But legends come true, right? When the time comes?" 

"No, little girl." Her mother smiled. "Not all. And who knows, maybe this legend has already been fulfilled. Now, go to sleep. How can you if you keep asking questions?" 

The girl looked up at her mother. "One last question? Are you Sirena?" 

Her mother had laughed so loud at her question. "No, my girl, no! We just share a name. The mermaid Sirena is only a legend," she replied. She tucked her daughter in and kissed her daughter.

Before she left, she added quietly, thinking that the little girl did not hear, "And she is also gone."

Four years later, her mother died. 

It was poison. The poison used cannot be cured because it acts fast. Seconds after it is absorbed in the body, the victim can only say her last. Poison? Why would anyone want to poison my mother?  She asked. No one answered because no one really knew the answer. Her mother was loved. She stared blankly at her mother lying down on a bed filled with flowers. The flowers were mostly chrysanthemums because her older sister wanted to. It was her name and she wanted her name to be with mother. Her second older sister was quiet and didn't cry. She was like a marble statue, with her white skin and immobile nature. The girl cried an ocean of tears. The place where she had lived for the whole of her life felt like a suffocating confinement. Her mother was dead. Who killed her? She asked her father. Our enemies killed her, her father replied abruptly, trying to contain his anguish. It hurt for him to look at his daughter who resembled the dead woman. The girl cried again and she was still crying for the next few days.  __

The creak of the door startled her. An old woman entered. Her kind eyes surveyed the room and rested on the crying child. She shook her head, startling her silver hair.

"Your mother wasn't killed by them," the old woman told her.

"The poison came only from them!" the girl replied angrily.

"But that does not conclude anything. I do not know precisely who killed your mother, but I do know it is not them." 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the one who listens."

"Tell me who killed my mother so I can kill that murderer!" the girl demanded.

"Child, I do not know." The old woman's voice was sorrowful. "And even if I did know, even if I tell, no one will believe me, and your father and sisters' lives would be endangered. Even yours would be." 

The girl was silent. 

"They did not kill your mother. I saw it through magic. When you grow up, you must face them. Do not be foolish, child. But embed in your mind that they are not your enemies for they truly are not. You will soon be at their midst." 

"You speak riddles."

"But you believe me." 

"I do."

"Why?"

The girl found it hard to find her voice. "Because you always tell the truth and indeed I am tired of believing that my mother died in their hands."

"You are right, child," the old woman raised her hands in warning, "I may be the best in magic but I am now old. I cannot foresee what will truly happen in your future for it is vague" 

"But you know it is important that I know they are not my enemies." The girl felt a slow realization. They _were_ not the ones who killed her mother! She believed in the old woman because she always knew that the old lady tells the truth. 

But the old woman was not telling her everything. She knew more than that. The death of her mother was an impact to the lives of many especially her family. In just a span of a week, they would change drastically. The husband would feel that it was his entire fault. The first daughter would feel that the world would crash down on her. The second daughter would be a ruined emotionless girl. The youngest daughter would lose her identity…she would be the shadow of her own mother.

The old woman didn't want to tell her. She would be alarmed, and then destiny would be cheated. "Be brave, Maiden of the Sea." She knew that many obstacles would come her way.


	35. Eliza

Chapter Thirty-Five

But of course she couldn't say that. 

Instead, she laughed. "Silly, little boy. Of course I like you. And of course I know you like me. I wouldn't spend my time with you if I didn't. Also you too. Unless…" she smiled, wickedly.

Gavin stared at her strangely. Eliza sighed. "I was kidding. I knew all along." 

He laughed too. After that he said, "Never mind what I should tell you." 

"Why?" Eliza asked. "You can tell me anything. I mean, you've told me almost everything. About your dog, horse, sister, mother father, balls, parties, food, li—" 

"Alright! I know I've told you almost everything that happened to me. But not this," Gavin said firmly. Eliza didn't pester him any longer. "But it's not because you're not trustworthy. I just think that I shouldn't tell you right now." 

"Fine by me." Eliza resumed her duty. 

"You're not mad? Even _curious?_"

"Why should I be? I may be your friend Gavin, but I know when to shut up. Obviously, it doesn't concern me."

You are right," Gavin said. "It doesn't concern you." 

But his voice was unsure.

If anyone had committed the biggest mistake, it was Eliza, just now. It concerns her greatly, enough to change her life and others. 

~*~

_Gavin is acting oddly, _Eliza thought. A few days after that, Gavin couldn't even look at her. Eliza wondered if it was her fault. 

She realized she missed Gavin. She missed their conversations and jokes. She knew she wanted to be next to him, to be with him, just being friends. And he was different from all the other boys she had met. They were boisterous and simply _intolerable_, while he was mature and intelligent. She once thought that it could be so easy to love him. But she knew it wouldn't be easy to love him in her position. That's why she prevented herself to. 

Even though she missed him sourly, she didn't make a move to clear things up. She still went on with her duties, not minding his behavior, until now.

She saw him in the gardens after she marketed. She realized she should talk to him now before their friendship ends. "Gavin!" she called him. He stopped. Eliza half-expected him to run, but he didn't. Thankfully.

"Gavin," she started when she reached him. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing. What makes you think there is?" he replied.

Eliza glared at him. She held up her free hand. "Well, first of all, you ignore me. Second, you won't talk to me. Third, you won't even _look _at me, which is rather strange considering that I'm not an repulsive ogre. Fourth, you decided that you never knew me. And fifth, I expect you to run away from me if I ever get near you." 

Gavin glared back at her. Eliza smiled inwardly. _Now that is the old Gavin._ "There's nothing wrong, despite your reasons. I've been very busy lately. Did it ever occur to you that I would soon manage all this?" 

"Yes," Eliza admitted. "But not now," she added.

"Eliza, I'm sorry. You wouldn't understand anyway. And if I told you, you wouldn't talk to me," Gavin answered rather seriously.

She stared at him hard. It entered in her mind that he was so handsome when he was serious. She brushed that thought away. "Why shouldn't I not understand? And you should think twice about me not talking to you. I would _never _do that." 

"Because you haven't heard of it." 

"Well let me hear it so we can see if I will talk to you or no," Eliza retorted playfully. Gavin didn't look amused.

"I won't risk that," he said.

"You're tiring me. I'm your friend, and you're dear to me. I will never hate you." 

Gavin didn't say anything. Instead he averted his glance to the grass they were stepping on. 

After a long silence he said, "I already told you." 

"What?" 

Eliza thought carefully. What were the last words he ever said to her? She almost felt sick when she remembered. _Of course that was what he meant…and you were too stupid to not understand…that is why he was friends with me…and maybe that's why he stares at you extraordinarily, at times. And that's why there's this look in his eyes when we talk…_

The basket with fruits almost fell out of her hands. Eliza found her voice. She wanted to agree with him, but she cannot. 

"You are right…I shouldn't have asked. You should know that you are making a mistake," Eliza said nonchalantly. She had to stand straight, no, don't fall… She walked away.

She could hear Gavin speak. "You don't understand Eliza! It's the truth!" 

"Well I won't believe it then!" she answered with a sob in her voice.

When she reached the kitchen, she placed the basket carefully on the table. Charlene was washing some dishes when she did. She looked closely at Eliza's stricken face. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Eliza looked fiercely at Charlene. "It's none of your business!" 

She quickly went to her room. She slammed the door, and Charlene could easily hear it downstairs. She couldn't hear the crying, though.

Georgia arrived and heard the slam. "Tell me what came about!" she demanded Charlene excitedly. 

For once, Charlene didn't have a piece of gossip to share. "I don't know." 

~*~

Everything was the opposite of some days ago. When before it was Gavin, now it was Eliza. It was much harder for her to avoid him, when she was suppose to be around the house, either cleaning or serving. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't allow it. It hurt her to look at him. His disturbed eyes hurt her even more. This distracted her from her usual keenness. Once or twice she had forgotten to dust one of the many pieces of furniture. 

Nadine, in her epoch of despair (as so Eliza likes to call it) was more intolerable than ever. For some strange reason, Eliza was quick to be ticked off with her mundane habits. Like some few days ago, Nadine was complaining about Eliza's sluggishness. Didn't she do this _always_? But when she said it the moment Eliza entered the doorway, she clenched her fists and waited on her. 

She still did her everyday jobs, but every waking hour she thought about Gavin. Was it true? She asked herself. Of course she's heard stories of young men fooling those below their status just for the fun of it. She would _never _be fooled. But Gavin wasn't that kind of person; _she _knew. They had been friends, right? And she figured, that the only reason why Gavin didn't tell her sooner, was that he didn't want to lose something he already had for something he might not have. It was understandable, but why her, she couldn't understand.

Once there was a party in their house. Eliza remembered because they were made to do so many chores. There were many ladies, each of them fawning and swooning on Gavin. He was loved by them, yet he loved her? How could t be? More women were more deserving than she. And he need not cross many miles to find one like her. There were many ladies who read, talk about books, even do work. She was not a rare find. 

Whether or not she would be wondering forever, she didn't know. One might say that she was prepared to do anything to get this out of her system, but in truth, she wasn't prepared for anything that would come her way. 

She was alone in the hallway, fixing a display of ceramic figurines. It was her own personal duty that Lady Germaine, the mistress of the house, had ordered her to do so. _"You have careful nimble fingers. I want you to arrange those figurines _everyday_. Why? Because they are on display, and should be in their best!" _Eliza laughed softly when she remembered. She almost forgot her problems. 

She fixed one of the figurines: a gigantic white shoe with painted flowers. "Dear, dear. Lady Germaine treats you all like people," she said to herself.

There was a tap on her shoulder. Her heart almost died. She started making excuses. _Lady Germaine! I was just talking to your figurines. You know me! Treating them like human beings! Unlike you! No, no, no! You treat them like priceless _works_ of _art_!_

"Eliza, we need to talk." 

She knew who it was all along. There was no need for excuses. She had rehearsed this in her head everyday. She knew the moment would come when he would stop acting so polite and courteous. She knew he would soon force her to talk to him. If this was a theater show, then Eliza had mastered her monologue.

Eliza whirled and said: "No we don't." 

She expected him to look at her, meaningfully with his soulful eyes. Try to soften her. But he was still the same. "Yes we do." 

"No we don't. You being a perfectly rational young man should know that this would go nowhere. Actually, I was wondering why you even came to this. This is…ridiculous! No!" she smirked. She had planned to anger him, just to leave her alone. It hurt her to do so, but this was for the two of them. "Ridiculous is not the word. This is _inane_." She shook her head, hair falling on her face. She blew them away. "I understand, why can't you? You're more intelligent, more educated—"

He grab hold of her shoulders. "That's not the point!" 

She fought away from his grasp. "I knew you would say that!" she spat. "Well it's…wro-wrong." She failed to be strong on her last line. She couldn't help it. She loved him. How can she do this to herself and to him?

Gavin looked at her more closely. "You're lying," he concluded. "_You _know perfectly well that's it true. That you feel the same way. How come you don't accept it? Eliza, I love you. You can see that." 

Eliza almost cried when he said so. She felt her face twisting with mixed emotions. "And I can see that I work in your house." 

"That doesn't matter—" 

"It does! And that fact alone is _enough _to make me stop thi—" She couldn't continue. He kissed her, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. It was all so perfect in that time. When they kissed, the whole world disappeared and Eliza's fears disappeared.

She burst into tears when their lips parted. It pained her so much to lie to him. And it still pained her when she didn't. "I love you…but…" she couldn't say it. She cried while smiling. 

Gavin and Eliza didn't know that their future would be like that. Bittersweet, with tears and smiles all together in one second.

~*~

And with that, it began.

No one can really dictate the heart, especially those of two young people. Their love was filled with so much hope, that they couldn't even see the problems. It was all clandestine, a secret that no one else must know. 

The problem was, Eliza knew what would happen, and she wouldn't allow it. She loved Gavin too much to allow. She knew Gavin didn't care. He was ready to give it up for her. She wasn't ready to accept it all.

It had gone on for weeks, months…and they were fortunate to keep it to themselves. 

"Do you know what I really want to be when I grow up?" Eliza told Gavin, one day.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't laugh." 

"I won't." 

"I've always wanted to be a writer of books."

"What's to laugh about that? You will make a great writer. You read many books, know a lot."

Eliza shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why some people laugh. It's their problem. One day, I'll get out of here and write books for everybody." 

Gavin grinned boyishly. "And I will tag along." 

She wanted to say that he couldn't; that his presence was wanted here. But she bit her tongue. She kissed him slightly. "Of course you can tag along. I might even drag you with me." 

They looked so happy. It was as if they were in paradise, where there were no dangers. Yet it was _as if_. They weren't in paradise. They were still in their world, with danger lurking in every corner. 

One of the greatest dangers was already there, looking at them through a window, unbeknownst to the young couple. 

~*~

Eliza stared at the porcelain doll sitting on the shelf. Her hair was brown and her eyes were a crystal blue. Her extravagant gown was the same color. A pretty smile was on her lips. She was in her mistress' room. She still didn't know why she was called. She wondered if it was the time she was talking to the figurines, again, and complaining about Nadine. 

 "Don't lie to me Eliza. I saw you. With Gavin." Her voice was low and eerie.

Eliza wanted to scream. She didn't say anything, afraid that it would only anger her even more.

"Yes, yes. I know you will say that you love him. After all, I saw you cuddling each other like a nice couple. I hate to say this but you remind me of my youth. You, of all people! I will handle my son later. Please, make my life easier and say you don't." 

She couldn't say it. She wouldn't. "I love him, Milady," she said with all her courage. 

Lady Germaine breathed in deeply, her bosom rising. She quickly strode to her dresser and grabbed a bottle filled with smelling salts. She inhaled deeply. "You have _one _moment to take all that back!" she shrieked. 

"I won't." Eliza's voice was almost a whimper. 

Lady Germaine glared at her. "Well, this is what I _expected_. And I am always one step ahead of you." 

She stood up and eyed Eliza squarely. "You can leave now. If I see your face tomorrow, be prepared to be have your hair yanked off your head just to drag you out. I will not have wenches living under the same roof as my family. 

"Is that not enough reason? I'll give you another one. I will make sure that your reputation in society will crumble. And Gavin will be like you. His inheritance will be snatched away. If you understand me." 

Eliza bit her lip. This was what she had been fearing all this time. That was enough reason. She would not have Gavin be like her. She would not have his inheritance go away. It was his right and wealth. 

"My dear, you are ever so fortunate that I have not told my husband of this issue. He would have you hanged immediately if her were to find out. But I will tell him, mind you, if you stay. So I give you a choice. Any questions?" 

Eliza didn't say anything. "Well, well. Your family. Your father and your mother. Don't worry. I don't blame them for your mistake. They are serviceable people. And you could have been too, but you have to ruin all. Your parents will stay here but they will have no knowledge of the reason for your flight. They will just think you ran away. _If _you run away.

"Now get out of my room before I scream."

Eliza wanted to cry. But she would never show that to the spiteful Lady Germaine. But she acted the way she should act. She was the one who didn't know her place. A tear escaped her eye when she turned her back. 

She glanced at the porcelain doll. She wished she was the doll. Rich, accepted, happy…with that she could be worthy of Gavin. But she wasn't any of those. She was poor, cast away, and miserable. 

She walked to her room. She was suppressing her tears. Does Gavin know? Surely not. Lady Germaine would keep it all a secret. She would make him think Eliza ran away because she wanted to run away.

Her room was bare anyway. It wouldn't be too hard to pack and leave. The only problem was getting out of the house. Georgia and Charlene were always snooping about. She decided to throw her things out of the window—she was only in the second floor—, go out with an excuse—and errand, maybe—retrieve her things, and run away. 

She wished that Gavin would not learn of this. It was all for him. He would understand. Then she cried. She didn't care that she would have no job or home. It was Gavin. She had to do it even though she didn't want to. She collapsed onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She lay there for minutes. She remembered all the times they had together. He was truly the one who understood her. No one else would be like him. And she would have to let go.

Someone told her once that the hardest part was letting go. She had too. 

Her packing was completed. She threw her things out the window and watched it land on a bush. She was wearing her servant's garb; it would not rouse suspicion. Especially from Gavin.

She casually strolled out of her room. She prayed that she would not bump into Gavin. How would she manage? Her prayers weren't answered though.

~*~

Gavin saw Eliza walking towards him. She was in her usual clothes, although she looked sick.

"Eliza!" he called. 

She tried to smile. "Gavin!" To Gavin, it looked as if she was fighting an inner battle. He wondered what.

"Where are you going?' he asked.

"I must run an errand for your mother," Eliza said. 

"Do you want me to accompany you?" he asked, momentarily forgetting what he should do.

Eliza shook her head. "Of course not." Her eyes were manic, in trouble. 

"Are you feeling well?" Gavin asked, concerned. He had never seen her like this. _Is this errand so frightful? _he thought. 

Eliza choked out the words: "Of course I am."

He suddenly remembered what he had to do. "Hmm, seems I can't accompany you anyway." He shrugged his shoulders. "My mother wants to talk to me. I don't know why." Just a few minutes ago, Charlene, his mother's own maid, went to him, twisting her skirt nervously. She said that his mother demanded him to come _as soon as possible._

 "Gavin…" He head Eliza's suddenly soft voice.

"Yes?" Something was really wrong.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. Luckily, no one was in the hall with them. "You know _I love you_. I would never hate or leave you unless you're the one who'll suffer." 

Gavin looked confused. Then he smiled comfortingly. "I know you would say that someday. Don't Eliza. If something happens, we'll go through it together. I love you too." 

He kissed her cheek and left. When he was suitably far out of earshot, Eliza leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. Tears went down. _He loves me…he said so. But no, we can't go through this together._ She was crying softly. She quickly moved. She almost ran out of the backdoor. She retrieved her things from the bush. 

The sun was going away, just as joy was going away from Eliza. And Gavin soon.

~*~

Lady Germaine stared at her son coldly. She despised his smile. _Well, he doesn't know why he was called, why you are to talk to him. _Her room was unfitting for the event that would happen. The golden curtains and drapes were shining with the sunlight. The bed with dark purple velvet was inviting, enjoyable. The many displays of ornamental plates with sceneries painted, figurines of cats, dogs, and birds, dolls of different sizes and faces, made the room a joyous place. Lady Germaine was sniffing and dabbing her eyes. She was also holding her smelling salts. She wasn't talking to her still. Finally, she spoke.

 "Gavin, my son. I wish to ask you if my eyes were deceiving me," she started.

"Depends on what you have seen, mother," he replied innocently.

Lady Germaine approached her window, where she saw that…that _repugnant_ scene. "Honestly, Gavin, you do know that _nothing _upsets me. Unless…" she paused and glanced at him, knowing his realization, "it's about my own son _cavorting_ with a maid."   

He started to speak but Lady Germaine stopped him. "Please. Assure me that you were merely _playing _a game with her. Fooling her." 

"I can't," he said firmly. 

Lady Germaine turned her back on him. "What do you mean _you can't_?" she snapped.

"I can't because I am not fooling around with her. I love her," he replied simply. 

She turned to him again. "Say that again." 

"I love her," Gavin repeated without hesitation. 

Lady Germaine stared at him frantically. She had heard from that wench but it her own son saying this! Gavin watched her inhale the smelling salts deeply, as if sucking it all in. "T-take it all back," she ordered, voice quivering madly. When Gavin didn't say anything, she shrilled, _"Take it back!"_

Gavin stood his ground. "I won't! Mother, you have to accept that I love Eliza. And there is nothing you can do." 

Lady Germaine waved her hand. "_Out_. I will give you a chance, Gavin. I love you as my son. But if you will ruin your life, _our _reputation, and your _inheritance_, it is your choice. So think." She was sobbing quietly. It hurt her to say that to her _only _son. Her _beloved_ son. She still didn't think of telling her husband. What terror it would be if he were to find out now! She must handle this now before it came to him. So then matters would be lighter.

Gavin bowed before he went out. How could he tell Eliza? It was she who was worried that this would happen. She was the one who cared about his sake. She was so unselfish! He was prepared to give it all up for her. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same.

He had to tell her. He went to her room right away, confident that she would have returned from her errand. He knocked. No one answered so he entered. Her things were no longer there. 

Her words returned to him:  

_"I must run an errand for your mother."_

_"You know I love you. I would never hate or leave you unless you're the one who'll suffer."_

He realized where she was going to. _Why should she be so selfless! _Gavin thought. He put his hand on his head. He quickly looked out the window. He didn't see Eliza; she was already far away. But he imagined Eliza running as if death was on her heels. 

He knew he was near crying too. He was losing her, his only love. Then he stopped. Eliza would never forgive him if he followed. And if he were to follow, where would he go? He didn't have an idea where she was. He raked his hand through his hair. He knew what he wanted to do—he wanted to follow her. But he wanted to know what she wanted to happen…and she wanted him to stay there. 

If only she had the chance to hear him out. He was willing to give up everything for her. 

_Why can't you see that?_

~*~

Eliza's heart almost died when she saw Gavin looking out of her window. She was certain that he would not see her. She was hiding amongst the many trees of their garden, and was just about to leave the premises. She felt a strong urge to return, but no. She must not. She loves him too much to return. __

_Gavin will not follow me, _she thought confidently. _He knows that I do not want to be followed…_

She could have left long before their love grew. She could have left when she first learned! _But I didn't. I waited for a signal or sign to leave. And Lady Germaine was _kind_ enough to throw it at my face._

She had ran on, not stopping. Eventually, she reached the forest. 

~*~

Sorry this chapter took long to update. :-) It's long so you know, it was worth it. You might be weirdened (no such word, just some term my friends and I invented…hehe) out with the chronological order of events. The story began through the middle of the events. It's kinda like Magic Realism, a genre that is prevalent in Latin American literature (e.g. House Of The Spirits, 100 years Of Solitude, Like Water For Chocolate). So, it's ok to be confused at first.

Sorry again that this took long! I really want it to be good—but if it doesn't reach your standards, it's ok, coz in my opinion it's ok—and I really reread it and rewrote it. And my sked is really horrible. I had to attend debate camp (sort of mandatory because I'm part of the varsity) and I still have my advance lessons in Geometry and Chemistry…third year…ugh…

Ok! So that's the whole chapter. I predict that after the next chapter, we'll all return to the Ella and Char thing. Or maybe, I'll put the Ella and Char thing. Like an intermission. :-) But I assure you that Elspeth's story will end in just one more long chapter. 

And on the ETCETERA story that I put alongside Chapter 34, the title is Maiden Of The Sea. It's original. COMPLETELY ORIGINAL. But it's RELATED (only related) to the Little Mermaid, which I changed a bit too. I love writing original stories and fanfiction. You can either ruin their lives or make it better. 

That's all! And thanks A MILLION to the readers and reviewers. May sound corny, but you all inspire me coz I keep in mind that you might kill me if I don't update…I think you almost did too… 


	36. Journals yet no stories

Chapter Thirty-Six

It ended there. The magic book could no longer show me anything. I frantically turned the pages yet I only saw fairytales. I sighed. Well, tomorrow, or maybe some other day, the magic book would show me the rest of Elspeth's story. But even if there would me more, I couldn't read any longer. I was sleepy and my eyes were begging to be shut. 

I closed the book, returned it to its place, and lied down on my bed. I breathed in the unmistakable smell of soap. I pulled the blanket over me. I didn't get to sleep immediately. I was thinking about the story. 

Eliza was wrong to run away. She had someone who loved her. And Gavin was willing to give it all up. But then, I would have ran away if I were in her place. Of course…Char. I ran away, didn't I? And it was for his sake, not for me. If I had found a way to break the curse before he said he loved me, I would have stayed. But I still have the curse, and the best thing I could do—or at least I know I should do—to save him. If there was another way…

I didn't get to ponder about that question. I was so tired from all the things I had to do. And there was still tomorrow.

I fell asleep.

~*~

"Wake up, Ella!" Gretchen said. 

My eyes snapped open. Despite the curse's drawbacks, it had also made me alert, in some ways. 

"Yes, yes, I'm awake," I said. I was still sleepy though.

"You have so many things to do today!" Gretchen told. "Dress up, go down, eat a little, and go market. I have the list downstairs. And do it quickly." She left as fast as she had talked.

I nodded. My head pitched forward because of my grogginess. 

When the order issued in my head, I jumped up and quickly dressed. I went down, ate a little, and got the list for the things I had to buy. Quickly. Even Gretchen was surprised of my pace. 

I yawned as I as walked to the market. I read the list. It looked the way it had always been. After all the marketing I had done, I've almost memorized the things I had to buy. The sellers in the marketplace already knew me.

"Ella, madear! Buy this 'ere veggies fresh frem the elves!" Marjorie yelled at me. I smiled. I always bought from her. 

"You needn't scream, Marj. I always buy from you. Well, if you have what I need." I went to her stall. I selected the best of her cabbages, lettuces, carrots, anything I need. "So, any news for me?" I ask as she weighed the vegetables. 

"Nothin' much," she replied. She helped me place the vegetables in my basket. "I 'ave one though. Lady Vanessa, yer friend.." 

I decided not to tell her that we're not friends any longer. I also pretended not to make a big deal out of it. _Ella, I've her tha Lady Vanessa's gonna get hitched wit the Prince o' Kyrria. _"What about her?" 

"Jest wonderin' if ya know tha' the Prince has an eye on her," Marj answered. 

"Oh," was all I could say. Deep inside I was thinking, of course that would happen! I should have expected it. 

"I hear that Prince been openin' 'is mouth fer her." Marj shook her head. "Ayorthaians don' speak much. 'Cept when they wanna do it." 

I looked at her. "Ayorthaian? Prince Orono, not Prince Charmont?" 

"Yup…shame it ain't Prince Charmont, eh? I hear that gal's been runnin' after him since the day she set her eyes on 'im" 

I nodded, as if in approval. "Yes, yes…pity…" I was happy, but why was I? Even if Char didn't marry, that didn't mean that I would be with him. 

"But she don't mind," Marj told me. "There in Ayortha she is. Hopin' probably to be a princess." 

I sighed. "Marj. How do you know this things?"

"People talk, madear. 'Sides, me cousin's a gossiper. Lives in Ayortha. Knows everythin' concernin' anythin'…well almost." 

I nodded. "Of course. I have to go Marj. I'll see you tomorrow." 

~*~

I did my chores extra quick today. I wanted to be done with it so when I have time, I would go up, open my magic book, and read the remainder of Elspeth's story. 

It's wasn't an easy task though. I realized that no matter how much I do, nothing seemed to go as quick as I had wanted.

It was already night, and time for me to sleep, when I had the moment to open my magic book. 

The story wasn't there.

"Well this isn't the first time the magic book has failed me…" I muttered to myself. I remember the time I ran away from finishing school, without the magic book showing me a map to Uaaxee's farm. I didn't blame the magic book entirely though.

I flipped the pages, hoping to find a nice story to read before I sleep. My hand fell on a page with crabby writing. The writing was familiar. I knew because it was Larissa's. I read on.

_Sunflower… (should I still call you that? Vanessa's been at about a sunflower being a pretty weed…can't she shut her mouth for a moment??) I made a big revelation today. And I regret my past actions…_

_I talked with Char today. He is in Ayortha. Now, one may ask why he is…well, he is there to accompany Princess Ava of Ayortha in her trip to Frell, Kyrria. I have told you about the practice right? Well if not, let me enlighten you. Future rulers of Kyrria and Ayortha spend time at each other's courts. It has been practiced for many_ _years. And it has done nothing but good. _

_Princess Ava is the second in line to the throne. Next to her brother, Prince Orono._

_Anyway. I couldn't help myself but ask him why he chased Ella during the Basten Ball. I haven't forgiven her yet because of her actions but let me tell you so you'll understand. _

_I asked, "Char, how come you chased Ella during the Basten Ball?" _

_He was certainly surprised that I asked. At first I thought I lost him—he was looking…what's the word? Pensive—but he recollected himself and said that she once lived in Frell, and was a constant visitor in the Royal Menagerie. He said he had known her but not much. He recognized her and wanted to speak with her._

_I pretended to believe him. I couldn't believe him. Why? Because why would someone with an acquaintance run after someone, frantically? His actions was not proportionate to his answer. _

_I arrived in a conclusion. A PREPOSTEROUSconclusion. I think they were very, very, very close friends. Something happened between them that led Ella to run away from him and him run after her. What could be the cause? Think me mad but I have a gut feeling that…dare I say it? They love one another. Or maybe just Char. But why would Ella run away? Surely, Char isn't a menace! And how could anyone not love him? (My answer? If you love another…but we're not talking about me) Ella does not have a beau. She herself told me. And I know. I was friends with her!  _

_So why?_

_Now my revelation. Vanessa is a lying cheating little twit who purposely told me that Ella was flirting with Cedric! _

_HOW COULD I HAVE BELIEVED HER??_

_Ella could not have possibly done so. First of all: I believe that she still likes Char…if not love. Second of all: I guess I was blind with hatred that I didn't see that Ella would never do this to me. She respects me, and I do too. If there's anyone I know who would deliberately flirt with Cedric just to annoy me, it's Vanessa. _

_Speaking of Vanessa, she is now in love (or so she says) with Prince Orono. Oh dear oh dear. Should I believe her? She said that to Prince Charmont but now she cast him away for a "better, attentive, generous Prince". She said that. She "loves" Char and he is all that but why Prince Orono? Because Prince Orono is already in love with her. He gives her gifts—thus generous. He listens to every word she says as if it were precious rain during a drought! Thus attentive. I asked her, "Not more handsome?" _

_"No, no, no, no! Dear sister!" she answered happily. "He is handsome and so is Prince Charmont. BUT they have to different faces. Prince Orono's face is…dark and serious. And Prince Charmont's face is adorable!" _

_Adorable? Imagine what "love" is doing to my sister. What more if she were already married?!_

_Adorable is not something to describe Char. Clearly, my sister has lost her mind. _

_She calls him, My Prince Orono. _

_Because of her "love" I have to stay in Ayortha and not come back in Erima…to Cedric. And I have to be stuck in a place wherein not a lot of people speak. Prince Orono opens his mouth to speak to Vanessa. He loves her I guess. Ayorthaians don't talk much but their Prince opened his mouth just for his beautiful Vanessa. How romantic._

_I must return to Bast! Back to Gretchen's Inn! I must apologize to Ella and find more answers to this enigma! I have done her wrong, and now I must go back to get her friendship. It's all Vanessa's fault…and mine too. If I didn't believe her then I would not have done so!_

_Night Sunflower. I think I'll leave Vanessa hear. After all, Father entrusted me the coach and coach driver. I am the only one who could dictate the destinations!_

The magic has not failed me at all! I was happy that Larissa would come! I treasured our friendship, before it was ruined. But I was frightened that she would come. She would ask for questions about Char and I. Questions I couldn't possibly answer. 

She would understand. And she will not go far in solving her own mystery.

A picture was on the next page. It was a picture of her, talking with Char. I was sure that this was the moment she asked him about me. She was looking confused, and Char was, well, what she said, pensive. Thoughtful. I longed to his face, the real face and not just part of a picture in a page! 

I wonder, does he hate me? Or was there a small part in his heart, ready to forgive me, if I were worthy of him? If I would ever be worthy of him. I have lost all hope of ever breaking this curse. I don't know how I could. If I knew, I would done so as soon as possible! 

I sighed. I flipped the next page. It was Char's! It was all about his meeting with Larissa. His entry was short but it was enough for me.

_Lady Larissa came today. I knew she was friends with Ella, or Elalaine…whoever she is now. I refrained from asking questions about her. Yet she was the one who surprised me by asking how I knew her!_

_How could I possibly tell her that I love her? I couldn't. I decided to make up some story, partly true, partly false. I said she often visited the Royal Menagerie, which was true. What wasn't true was that she was just an acquaintance. _

_I doubt she believed me. It was a pitiful attempt to cover up something. Yet she was considerate enough to pretend she believes me._

_I too wanted to ask her questions. Where would I find her? Has she mentioned me to you? How did you become friends? Does she love another?_

_I didn't. Now she would have no more reason to even just pretend to believe me. I once promised myself that I won't think of her. I can't fulfill that promise. She is everywhere! She keeps haunting me, and appearing like a phantom, but not so. She is real, and she keeps running away._

_She's confusing me. I don't know if she loves me. If she doesn't, how come she keeps coming closer? But she runs away._

_I remember her saying, during the Basten Ball, "I'm so sorry!" _

_What does this mean? I had pondered about it long ago but I still am._

_Princess Ava is coming with me to my return to Frell. I once asked her how she feels going to Kyrria. After a long moment, she said in a voice full of emotion though not full of words, Excited._

Char was still bewildered by my actions. I had a feeling that he doesn't hate me…that he still loved me. But that was all I could think about. He asks so many questions, I wish I could answer them all one by one. 

You would find me in Gretchen's Inn in Bast. 

No, I haven't mentioned anything about you to Larissa or Vanessa or Cedric or Ivinia. 

No! I don't love another! I love you!

It wasn't possible. Because of this curse, almost everything was impossible in my life. I realized that I was lucky that not all people dictate things, else I would not have my own free will.

The magic book was not yet finish with its contents. On the next page was a picture of Elspeth. She was writing more stories, in a more suitable domicile. I suspected that she earned her keep writing stories. She was laughing to herself. The next passage was written by her hand, yet the beginning of the content puzzled me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Should I call you that? It sounds…mundane. But isn't having a diary, already mundane? Yes, my neighbor Lucille has a diary. My best friend Mary has a diary. My other neighbor Daliah has a diary. Now how do I know this? Aren't diaries supposed to be secrets? I always see them sitting on the grass of their gardens, looking wistfully thoughtful, and jotting down things that of course, I can't see. Obviously, it's a diary. Why would anyone write daily and look like that?_

_First of all, my name is Melisande. I do not like my name. It's so long and sounds so…so…sophisticated, as Lucille put it. Elegant, as Dahlia told me. Well, I'm not sophisticated nor elegant, so there. My name is terrible. When Dahlia or Lucille or anyone of those vain ladies who know me well get angry at me, they call me names from my name. Sandy! It doesn't sound as sophisticated but I don't like being called Sandy. I've never even touched sand from a beach (yes, that's how secluded I am from the world). Or Melly!! It sounded like a name of a fish…for me…or even a turtle. Now, when Lucille gets REALLY angry, she scrambles my name and says (in a shrill voice that, I swear, can break windows), LISANDEME!!! That is the end of the line. Mary, is a great big consolation. She calls me by a more proper though not very short name, which I am pleased. She calls me Melissa. It almost sounds like my name.  _

_I came from Nolain. It's near Bast. Lovely little town with not a lot of achievement to brag about. As far as I know, the only achievement from this town is Most Fastest Eater, a title held by the boorish Eddie. I recall that he had eaten five HUMONGOUS pies in five minutes. Anyway, Nolain means Little Bell, after the little bell that was allegedly heard by some wanderers who searched for a place to stay. They eventually found "Nolain" once a nameless piece of land because of the little bell. Sounds ridiculous._

_My father is a trader. Successful, or so he says. He's never here. And if he's here, I run away. He demands that I act like a lady and sew and embroider and crochet…it's UNBEARABLE. And he simply hates me for acting not like a lady. What is wrong with climbing trees in this age? _

_I demand to know what a simple childhood pastime could do to me??_

_My mother says that it would ruin my image as a lady. But I don't already look like a lady! She says that I should act to makeup for my not looking like a lady ("But you do look like a lady if for ONCE you would comb your hair!"). That's why she hired a governess to teach me things I don't want to learn. Sew, embroider, crochet. I love mother, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she gets overboard with the you-must-learn-to-be-like-me attitude and I-am-your-mother-so-it-is-my right-and instinct-to-do-so mentality. (It's long, I know, but it's the only way to describe it). She sends me to cotillions and dresses me up like a doll. "You are so beautiful! WHY CAN'T YOU SHOW THAT??" she once told me when I refused to wear an insufferable dress which was made entirely of frills. I love my father too but he acts like my mother sometimes._

_Beautiful? I don't think so. Lucille is beautiful. Dahlia is beautiful. Even Mary is beautiful. I, on the other hand, am not. I am not so tall. I am thin and not slender. My hair is always and forever will be a mess. And it looks dirty. Why should I be a dirty-blond when I could be blond-blond? My eyes…my eyes are like grass…dead grass. _

_And do I care? No! Dahlia feigns a faint when I say this. I don't want to be the lady attracting young men. I already have troubles now. What do these idiots see in me? And why do they keep on visiting me?? I am a stubborn, wild, talkative, ungraceful, unruly…I am not the docile withdrawn petite lady that they wish to marry! I guess because they decided to take a trip to Lucille and Dahlia that they decided to visit me too. I don't like it one bit. I have run away from my own home many times just to avoid them. _

_Most of the time, I just stay in the forest, near the river. It's relaxing there, without any bothers. Everybody can't leave me alone. They all have to fuss about me. _

_It's stupid, I know, and I can rant all day about it. I just don't want to._

_Melissa or Melisande…You know what? I don't really care._

I laughed in some parts of the story. I didn't think that I would laugh tonight, with so many questions in my head. I figured that this was a new story that Elspeth was writing. I was glad that she didn't have to write about heartbreaks. It would be so much better if she were to move on. If I hadn't read this, then maybe I would always see Elspeth as sad. Certainly not with this! It was great "hearing" from her. She seemed well, and that was enough for me.

It was a perfect ending to my night. 

Maybe in some other night, I would read more about Eliza and her life. It's not just this night.

~*~

Yeah. I know you're all wishing for the _Eliza _story but it seems that I have changed my plans. Because of my insomnia (terrible thing…it's not fun…it drives me crazy!!!), I have more ideas popping into my head. I have a much nicer way of revealing the story but I won't tell.

I placed the "new" story of Elspeth there so then you have something to read about other than Eliza's utter misfortune. And it shows that Elspeth is not so sad any more. And to add a little happiness…!!

You might have an idea on what will happen on the next chapters but for now, I **_ain't_** giving no clues! Hey, at least you heard from Larissa. And at least you know they're not completely erased from the fic. Wait…and because of her diary, you know what'll

**Typo Alert!!! (Chapter 35)**

_Lady Germaine was sniffing and dabbing her eyes. She was also holding her smelling salts. She wasn't talking to **her** still. Finally, she spoke._

She was supposed to be talking to Gavin. Now don't go thinking that he's a girl ok? It's a typo and I want to clear things up. And I hate it when I notice a typo and I don't address it. Unless, I've completely forgotten about it.

**New Story/Fic–Briar Rose**

By the way, I've uploaded a story. It's a retelling of Sleeping Beauty. The witch is the one talking. It's bitter (oh, yes, that's the word) and children might not agree to the ending…hehe… I'm very mean to Sleeping Beauty. And sometimes, when I read the gift part, I think there's something **really** wrong about that. So, my views are kind of but not quite, reflected on the story. 

**On Maiden of The Sea—coz trinity_avalon's asking… hehe**

First of. It's related but not quite. What the heck do I mean about that? It's like I make a story with the girl in love with the fairytale Snow White. That kind of related. But the original Little Mermaid, I reconstructed to fit the jigsaw puzzle of the story. And you're right…does remind me of Sirena…Is that by Donna Jo Napoli? I love her books. Very serious and enlightening. But mind you, I didn't get the name Sirena from that book, although I've read it. Back here in the Philippines, mermaids are called sirenas or a mermaid is called sirena. So it's Filipino. You don't know that very much, but it's true. A little trivia. 

**Some other stuff…**

**_Thanks so much reviewers!_** If no one reviews then I might not upload. Coz I doubt if someone's reading the story. And it's ok if you skip the story within the story. It's not **completely and utterly** needed to understand the story. But I suggest you read the other later parts of the story within the story because it's going to be a little relevant.  By the way, if you want to be emailed when a chapter is updated, do tell in your review and add your email too. I'd be happy to tell! :-) 


	37. Decision Making

Chapter Thirty-Seven

All I could do in the following days was wait. Wait for everything the magic book had told me would happen. I anticipated Larissa's arrival more than anything. But since I know she would come, shouldn't I be surprised when she enters the front door? I would have to act "surprised". How long must I wait for her? I wanted to reconcile our friendship but I was not looking forward to her questioning about Char and I. But if she found out for some reason, what would I say? Gibberish most likely. I would never be good enough to cover up something as big as that.

While waiting for Larissa, I spent my time doing my chores and reading the magic book. It was still barren of anything from Elspeth's story. I was beginning to feel that the magic book hated me. The only things that the magic showed me were fairytales. I've read one about a mermaid becoming human to be with her prince. But this story had a happy ending. She gets to be with her beloved and her voice was returned.

I've always liked the story of the mermaid. I didn't like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty or Rapunzel because the young ladies have to be rescued! But in this story, it was the mermaid sacrificing everything for her loved one, and getting a reward in return. She broke the barriers and achieved her dreams. 

I was envious with the mermaid because she get to go to witches to achieve her hopes. I couldn't. And she was brave to go out and risk everything. I, on the other hand, was not. I chose to run away and gave up hope of breaking this curse. Curses were supposed to last forever, right? Does it take a kiss of true love for my curse of obedience to wither away, like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White? No. It takes something far to deep for me to fathom.

~*~

"One chicken soup, a mound of wild rice, one serving of deer—make sure it's a leg, I only eat legs—, five quail eggs, and lastly, two orders of chocolate bonbons," a man dictated to me. 

I was taking it all down, and the length of the list didn't surprise me. I've seen people eat twice as this.

I had the nerve to ask: "Is that all, sir?" 

The man stared at me as if I was crazy. He must know his own limitations. "Ah, yes. I want orange juice." 

"Alright," I replied and took it down. 

I sighed and went near the kitchen. I gave Gretchen the slip of paper. I heard Mandy complaining (Eat, eat, eat! Is this what people do best??). Mandy may be a great cook, but she needed her rest too. 

I wasn't doing anything so I went inside the kitchen. "Oh Mandy. I'll make the white cake and chocolate bonbons."  

Mandy looked exhausted. She nodded. "Thank you, honey. I have a feeling that people starve themselves just to eat here!" 

I smiled. I started preparing the ingredients for white cake. I suddenly remembered the day I was ordered to make white cake by Olive. I was certainly thankful that she wasn't beside me today, demanding a story or whatever. Whenever I remember that moment, I doubted whether any of my words entered Olive's head. 

I was busy measuring some flour when Gretchen tapped me on the shoulder. 

"Someone is here to see you," she said in a sly tone.

I knew who it was. The only challenge for me now was to act surprised. 

Mandy glanced at me and nodded. I went out. I felt bad leaving the white cake there, but someone was here to see me. What else could I do? Sitting at one of the isolated tables was a lady with yellow hair. She noticed me and smiled slowly. It was Larissa, of course.

I decided to act…bewildered. I pretended to ask questions in my head. _Isn't she angry? Why is she here? Why is she smiling at me? _Larissa guessed my bewilderment. She stood up.

"Ella…" she began. "I know I've done you some wrong. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, Larissa. You came here just to say that?" I asked.

She nodded, and smiled. "I feel terrible with what I did. I shouldn't have accused you of that. That was unkind of me." 

"You weren't unkind. You acted on your instinct. I would do that if I were you." 

"I was _misinformed_," Larissa explained. She beckoned me to sit down, and I did. She sat down after I did.

I grinned. "So, how is everything?" 

"Nothing much. Cedric is in Erima. Ivinia is back in Ayortha. She attended the monthly sings. I watched her. You should have been there Ella! Her voice is divine! Vanessa is in love with Prince Orono of Ayortha, and so is he. She has given up on Prince Charmont. Speaking of Prince Charmont, I would like to inquire about the Basten Ball." 

I held my breath. It was coming like arrows raining down from the sky. 

"Why did Prince Charmont chase you?" 

The realization of my folly made me sick. Why didn't I make up an almost foolproof story before she came?

"I don't know," I lied.

Larissa didn't believe me. "Honestly, Ella. I've talked with Prince Charmont and he said you were an acquaintance."

"I was," I quickly said. "But why he ran after me, I don't know." 

"You ran away from him." 

Her gaze was penetrating. I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say anyway. 

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," she told me without any anger. "I just don't understand why you are so secretive." 

I decided to tell her the truth. "I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

_Because I have this curse that would be catastrophic if you were to learn!_ I bit my tongue. "I don't know how to say it." 

"Ella, trust me. Who knows? I may be able to help!" 

An order. I already trusted her, but it doubled. But she didn't say I should tell her. "I trust you Larissa but today is not the day I should tell you." 

Larissa was disappointed. But she smiled quickly. "I understand. But whatever it is, I will help you get over it." 

I was grateful for Larissa's words. But I have to come into a lighter vein if I were to not burst into tears. 

"Did you come all the way from Ayortha to ask me this?" 

~*~

Larissa stayed with us. I still didn't tell her, though I started to pity her because she stayed here just to know. She helped us with the management of the inn. Sometimes she helped me in cleaning up and taking orders. She was of great help, but still I didn't find it in my heart to tell her. I was scared. What would she say? What would happen? I couldn't risk it. 

One night, I was reading the magic book. There was still no sign of Eliza's story. But there was a portion penned by Larissa, to her diary. I instinctively looked to my right, where Larissa's room was. It was already late so I knew she was sleeping.

I cannot blame Ella's secrecy to me. I feel that this matter is heavier than I have thought. I cannot force her to say thing she doesn't want to say. It is her decision.

_Ella is my friend, and I cannot demand to know the things she wishes to forget (I think) for the satisfaction of my own curiosity. But if she tells me, and I feel I should help, I will. I will try to solve things for her. _

_Even if she won't tell me, I won't be angry. I think she should be the one who is angry because I was poking around her business. I will always be Ella's friend, tell or no. _

_I worry for her. _

After reading the entry, I decided to tell her. Her intentions were good, and I could trust her. I would not tell everything, of course. I couldn't. This whole dilemma was caused by the curse. 

It was also a curse not to tell your friends the truth sometimes.

~*~

The next day, Larissa and I were marketing. We were all alone in an alley.

"I'll tell you some parts of it. But I trust that you will not tell anyone."

Larissa was puzzled. "What?" 

"Char and I were friends. Yet I have to go away from him. If I stay near him, something dreadful will happen," I quickly said. That was it, a quick summarization of what really happened. I didn't think it was necessary to include my love for him.

She stared at me. "What might happen?" 

I looked away. "I don't know. I might kill him." 

She laughed. She couldn't believe it, and she thought I was joking. "How come? He's your friend, surely you can't kill him." 

I stopped and stared at her hardly. "You don't understand. It's more than that but I can't tell you. I can't tell to anyone." 

She believed me, suddenly. "That's why you ran away, and that's why he followed. And that's why, when I mentioned your name to him, he started looking different, remembering something." 

All I could do was nod. She figured everything out except the curse and that I loved him. I continued walking. "Do you understand now?" 

"Yes. I won't tell anyone. But why do you run away? Shouldn't you face him and tell him you love him? At least inform him." 

I made a face. "Who told you I love him? I didn't say." 

"You can't lie to me Ella. I have eyes and ears," Larissa replied matter-of-factly. "You should tell him." 

I shook my head. "It's impossible. Besides, I've lost all hope of ever getting near him. Running away is the only way I could let him know the opposite." Then I lied: "And he hates me." 

Larissa really laughed this time. "It's not to me! He doesn't hate you Ella. Why would he hate you? He runs after you. He tries to find you. Isn't that love?" 

"No!" I almost screamed. I wanted to believe her, but I simply couldn't do that to myself and Char. "It's hopeless. I can only watch him from afar. That's all I can do." 

"You're wrong! You could do so much more! You must tell him what makes you hold back. He doesn't understand your plight!" 

"And you don't," I retorted. "Even if I tell him, nothing will happen. His knowledge won't make any difference." 

"Yes it will!" Larissa told me. "He would not be as confused as before! Don't you feel terrible, running away from him and not even telling him why? Who knows? He might be sick with himself because you think he is despicable!" 

"He is not despicable! He's the least bit despicable. He's charming and brave and gallant and kind—" I cut myself short.

"See? You feel that about him yet he doesn't know. He doesn't know the reason why you run away. He might arrive in different conclusions."

I didn't say anything. She was right, in many ways. But no. I wouldn't do that. I've already tried to let go of him, and I was hanging on an edge—anytime I could reach back for him, but I'd rather fall than do that. If I reached for him, he would fall with me. 

Larissa was persuading me to do that. "We could go to Frell. That's where he is right now. You can go to him just to tell him, so then he would feel that it's not his fault. So then, it would be cleared up for you and for him." 

And risk everything?

"I can't, Larissa." 

~*~

That night, I opened my magic book, trying to find a comforting message from someone. It was Larissa. 

_She is impossible! Why can't she understand that if he doesn't know then he would keep confusing himself, and we'd all be running around in circles!_

_Ella loves Char so much, I can tell. But why can't she tell him? Why can't she spare some time to go to him and say the truth? What makes her hold back? _

_Whatever it is, I know she could overcome it. Whatever it is, I know Char is worth the effort. Ella shouldn't give up, but she already has. Sunflower, how can I persuade her that it's not the end of the world? _

I almost cried. She was making things so complicated! If the magic book had not showed this to me, then I could still convince myself that everything was better this way. But no, I have to see her point-of-view, and unfortunately for me, it made so much sense! 

She trusted me so much, she believed in me too much. She was right. Would it hurt for me to just tell him? If I tell him, then maybe he would learn to forget about me, and live on with his life. He could marry a princess or lady, anyone but me, and be happy, despite the fact that I was not with him.  

I didn't know that I was torturing him with my lies and secrecy, as I was torturing myself.

~*~

I couldn't allow Larissa to broach that subject again. She tried many times, but I cut her off with an inquiry like, Have you cleaned that table? Or, did we get everything in the list right? She would not give up, and I realized that she was more determined than I. 

But I managed to keep her at bay. 

Every minute of the day I considered her offer to go to Frell. I imagined myself going there and clearing things up. But I end up shaking my head and whispering _no _to myself. I would let go of Char, as I've had when he first said he loved me.

All day I tried to convince myself it was alright for me, but I couldn't. It wasn't. Larissa opened up a hole in the portion of my mind that said this was fine. 

The only thing that would make me go back to Frell was a person in a much worse scenario than I. Even though that person was in deep peril, he or she would not let go of love. That was the only thing that could make me go there, the only thing that could convince me.

I was convinced that no one was in greater trouble than I.

~*~

Larissa was a true friend. She didn't push me about the matter. But I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to go there. That day, she opened her mouth but before anything came out, she shut it again. I knew she was fighting with herself, whether to drag me to Frell or to leave me alone.

I kept telling myself that she didn't understand, she would never understand. It was complicated and unexplainable. Even I have trouble understanding it. All I know was that I should stay away from him. 

But I couldn't help it, couldn't I? How many times have I longed to be near him? How many times have I been near him in different disguises? No matter how much I tried not to do so, I still did. I couldn't forget the ball. I vowed to myself to watch, to be a pair of eyes, to be far away. But did I follow my own mind? No I didn't! I went near him, befriended him, and almost killed him if I were to be discovered! 

That was the last draw. It would not happen again.

"Ella?" Larissa's voice. I snapped out of my thinking.

"Yes?" 

The two of us were eating dinner in the most isolated table, safely tucked away from all the other people.

She chewed her lip. I knew it was important. "Remember what I said about you going to Frell?" I nodded gravely. "Well, I want you to come, but it seems you have the choice. I would be leaving for Frell two days hence for my Aunt living there." She stopped chewing her lip and started speaking in a firm tone. "I want you to think hard of my offer. You know it's important." 

I nodded. I promised myself to think before I sleep. Maybe read the magic book to calm my wits.

"If I do go," Which has a slim chance of occurring, I added silently. "What of Mandy? I can't leave without her. And Gretchen's Inn. She needs an inn girl and a cook." 

"Bring Mandy along. And surely there are replacements. I must prepare for my departure Ella. Can you please do me a favor and clean up?" I nodded. "Thank your so much! Good night."

Larissa rose. She smiled and went up to her room. I cleaned up after ourselves and went to the kitchen. Gretchen was not there. I could hear her shouting at her husband about laziness and management. It was just Mandy and I.

"Mandy," I started after dumping the dishes in the sink.

She looked at my direction. "What it is?" 

I took a deep breath and said: "Larissa wants me to go to Frell with her." 

Mandy glanced at me probingly. "I suppose it concerns his Majesty." When she used his royal title, it meant she was serious.

"Yes, it does concern him. She wants me to clear things up. Is it right, Mandy? Should I?" I was really confused at that moment. I needed some help to sweep up the mess in my mind.

But Mandy was not going to help. She only made things complicated. "Sweet, you make your own choices. You know the benefits and consequences with each choice. I cannot help you on this."

"Mandy, you must!"

"I mustn't! I will only make things worse. I only do small magic, Ella my dear, and I don't do big magic. For anyone." 

"What does that have to do with _anything_?" 

"I only do small decisions, sweet, not big decisions for anyone, even you. Was there ever a time when I told you to do something drastic?" 

I tried to recall everything Mandy and I did. "You accompanied me to Bast, you ran away with me." 

"_You_ made that decision, love. I didn't. You made all the decisions that led you to where you are now. You are the only one who can make a decision in this matter. I will only make things far more worse." 

I understood her, even though I didn't want to do so. I thought she could make things easier by making the decision for me. She was right. Only I could make the decision, and there was no escaping.

~*~

I remembered giving myself a mental note about reading the magic book. I took it out of its place and opened it. I was surprised to see one from Hattie because I haven't seen one in a long time. She has changed—for the better at least. The penmanship was still hard to decipher but her spelling improved, not worsened. She must have had a governess. 

_Dear Diari,_

_I know you cannot believe I am still writing to you after a long time. I was bord. And I was…very, very miserebel…_

_How come every princess I know go about hunting Charmont? Why? I have a strange feeling that Princess Ava is thinking of something devious and deceetful to snatch him away from me. _

_I cannot bear to read my past entrees. Ever since my week with Governes Joelle _(I was right, she did have a governess. How could such disgraceful spelling improve in a short time?) _I have, unfortunately, seen the imperfections of my past writings. I feel dredful. _

_Mama said that it was an unnecesari expense to have a governes, since I am already finished. But she saw me writing a letter to Blossom and found the wrong spellings! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WRONGS I WAS DOING!! Oh piti, piti, piti!!_

_But Writing Mistres had once said this to me. But she didn't add that Prince Charmont would hate my illetiracy. Mama did. Anything for him!_

_I am much improoved. Thank goodnes. _

_Another ball would be held. I absolutly love balls! I cannot liv without balls! It would be held in a few weeks in celebration of Princess Ava's arrival. What of Prince Orono? Oh yes, he had already visited Kyrria. _

I realized that she was already starting to describe her whole closet in detail. I skipped her whole entry but not failing to notice the trademark flourish: _Hattie_. The next page was a picture of a young lady embracing a young man. I squinted and realized that it was Elspeth and that the next page was a portion of her story.

_Eliza opened her eyes to find herself in the forest, the last place her consciousness knew. She was feeling light-headed, much better than before. She still hasn't forgotten her fresh past. A tear fell from her eye before she could stop herself. _

I'll never see him again, _she thought miserable. _

_She stood up and walked to the clearing of the forest. It took her hours before she reached any sign of road, and in those hours, her mind was blank of anything._

_She saw the road as if it suddenly popped out of nowhere. She was in a crossroad. One of the choices was Bast. The other was Fens. _

If I go to Bast, I will live but in misery,_ she thought bitterly. Then she glanced at the other road. She knew what Fens was. Fens was an invitation to death. One who goes there, alone, weaponless, ignorant, and on-foot, like herself, would never return. Eliza knew that some people took their lives in that place. They come there, weary and hopeless, just to face the ogres and end it all in a gruesome way._

I could go there. After all, what was the point of living?_ she questioned herself. She started walking to that direction but she stopped herself._

_She knew she could do that to herself, but she also knew that Gavin would not let her do so. He was her only reason now. _

_She walked to the direction of Bast. _Even if the chances are slim, I will strive to prove myself worthy of him. I can't let him go, not now. Not ever. I might die on the way but I won't stop. _She smiled to herself, knowing that she was courageous to step forward and continue to live. Fens was only the cowards way out in this situation. _

_She loved him too much to let him go. She'd ran away but not completely. She promised to herself that she would stay away for awhile, then return, worthy and unstoppable._

I bit my lip, like Larissa. I had asked for one in a more terrible situation, and here I was, faced with an answer. Through the picture I saw that Elspeth was back with Lionel. Who else could that person be? And Eliza…she had chosen to struggle rather than allow to go her love for Gavin. The two were forsaken by the ones surrounding them, yet I was not. I chose to be like this.

I had a question before, but now I have an answer to it.

~*~

That's all folks!

I hope you like the chapter. It took so long to be uploaded. I really, _really_, **_really_** thought hard about this chapter. I want it to be good, and I hope it reached your expectations or criteria or standards or whatever your term is. ÜÜÜÜÜ

So now you see Eliza's story! ÜÜÜÜÜ I really like dabbling in different kinds of POVs lately. I've started with diary entries, that's why there are diary entries here. And 3rd person POVs, that's why Elspeth is there. It will take some time before you know the ending of Eliza's story but at least you know that Elspeth is happy with her man…hehe. A picture says a thousand words. 

To Kazle: And I won't put Maiden of the Sea here. It's pretty long. And it's not yet finished. I have to cut it up in chapters too…and it has twenty LONG chapters.

To ac_bworm: Yup, it can't be "You can only follow orders you want to follow" because what if Ella hates the order but she has to follow it. Or something like that. ÜÜÜÜÜ

By the way, Donna asked how old I am… I'm fourteen…eck, can't believe I'm fourteen…I still think I'm thirteen! Hehe…yeah, yeah, I'm still a child in many, many ways. ÜÜÜ

I guess you're all noticing the smiley Us…if you do notice it. You might find a lot in this portion coz I just found out how to type it in the keyboard…and by far, I am…amazed…sort of. Sometimes I'm shallow so deal with it.

I want to warn you all because for the next few days I might upload late. Very late. School is VERY near. I haven't bought my school shoes yet (weird because I just bought two new pairs today), my uniform is in the making, and I have meetings to attend to. 

Ugh. I have to go to some club core meeting. It's summer!! Why can't the student council procrastinate for once?? I'M NOT EVEN PART OF THE CORE (but they consider me a part because there isn't any core in the first place…I'm a temporary core member of my club…how nice *sarcastic*) And next week, June 4, is a debate competition in a school. I'd be there for the WHOLE day. As in, 7:30 to 6:00pm. Nonstop debating! OH GREAT. 

Please bear with me while I rant and get over the fact that school is just around the corner!!! 

Thank you so much readers and reviewers! I really appreciate your reading of this story because I wouldn't write it if you aren't there…coz I'd think that no one's reading it! ÜÜ I also would like to thank the readers and reviewers of Briar Rose (if you're out there) NOW because I have no thoughts to upload a chapter there. It's done and it's done! Thanks so much to those who read this fic! 

ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ ÜÜÜÜÜ

Eck…I'm obsessed with these smileys…


	38. Leaving Behind

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Larissa was already packing her bags. Her trunk was outside her room and a carriage was waiting outside. I told her yesterday about my decision, and she wasn't surprised. She expected it. But even though I wanted to do what I wanted to do, I would have to let go of an important person. 

"Are you sure you are not coming?" 

Mandy nodded. "Afraid so." 

"I would really want you to go with Larissa and me," I said.  

My fairy godmother sighed. "I do want to go, sweet. But Madam Gretchen won't allow me. Don't worry, sweet. I will go to Frell after I teach her to cook just as fine as I do." 

I had already spoken with Larissa that I wanted to go. She was ecstatic that I would be going. The only problem was Gretchen. She was willing to let an inn girl go, but she was unyielding to Mandy's departure. She argued that the inn needed a cook, and that she was no proper replacement. She would not accept a replacement because she said Mandy was one in a million. 

Mandy suggested that she teach Gretchen how to cook so then she would be able to leave. It would also be better if Gretchen would be the one to do it because she would rule the kitchen. Gretchen agreed but was unsure. She was a terrible cook. I said that she was good in making ale, and it was a good first step to making meals. Mandy would stay there in probably a month. 

I would miss her terribly, yet I already knew that I would have to face things on my own. A whole plan was already in my mind. I didn't tell Larissa this, in fear that she would object. 

She was already waiting outside, in the carriage. 

"Bye Mandy. Please write to me. I could always see it in my book," I said. I embraced Mandy. We would not be far apart for so long. 

"You'll be alright." She wouldn't let me go without an order. "Drink your Tonic everyday, sweetie. I don't want you losing your strength in that place. Especially with trouble wandering about. Be careful of them." 

I knew what she was talking about. I would not let them get near me. I would be in Frell without Mum Olga, Hattie, or Olive knowing I was there. If they did know I was there, they would drag me back to that insufferable manor and enslave me again. I would die before they do that to me once again.

Larissa suddenly called me. I embraced Mandy again and went to the carriage. I would miss her very much, but I still need to go no matter what. 

~*~

"You can't escape. It's now or never," Larissa told me when we were out of Bast. I looked out and saw the town shrinking. 

I nodded. "I told you I will go. You know I would." 

"I was actually surprised. I really thought you would let this pass. By the time we arrive in Frell, Prince Charmont would be there too. I presume you are waiting for the ball to make your move." 

"Why do you presume that?" 

"Because it's the only way you can get near him. You can't just step inside the castle demanding for him, you know." She smiled. "But you can try. After all, it had happened before." 

Larissa was oblivious about me attending balls as Lela. I had planned to do so again this time, but without her knowledge. 

"The ball would be very exciting. It is a masked ball, do you know? Masked balls are very intriguing. But, I think we should do something about you." 

She was looking at me so evilly that I feared she would lunge and murder me. "What are you thinking?" 

"You _must _have a proper ball gown. I will take you with me. It wouldn't be a bother. It would be fun! We will have to surprise him with your appearance . He should be enthralled by your presence! Like fairytales!"

"I wouldn't want to get that much attention…" I replied.

"But it is your grand entry. This is your moment, Ella. And what, may I ask, would you wear to the ball." 

I smirked. She was right. I didn't have anything to wear to the ball, other than my three gowns which I already wore. And if Larissa were to see that, she would identify me as Lela. And I couldn't possibly tell her that I could seek the help of a fairy for my gown! 

"Fine," I said.

~*~

Frell didn't change. The bustling marketplace was still there, and familiar faces were everywhere. I bowed my head so no one would recognize me and eventually point me out to Char. 

We stayed at Larissa's Aunt Dulcinea's manor. It was more grand than Mum Olga's. There twice more servants and rooms and windows. It was actually bewildering because Aunt Dulcinea was a widow, with children living in their own houses. She was the sole mistress of the house. 

I was still awestruck when she herself welcomed us in the foyer.  

"Larissa! My sweet child!" she called. She was a tall, regal woman with silver hair and kind blue eyes. Her gown was hanging loose from her body. She was an ancient, wizened lady.

She turned to me. "You must be Ella. A pleasure to meet you." She kissed my cheek customarily. "I hope you have a good time here." She stared at me through her glasses, eyes questioning. "I feel I've seen you somewhere."

I decided to tell her the truth. "I lived in Frell once." 

"Truly?" she asked. "Where do you stay?" 

"Sir Peter is my father." 

Her nose wrinkled when she heard my father's name. I heard her mumble, "the miser". I knew that many people see my father in different ways. He was either a noble man or a cheating man. It depended on how he behaved towards them. "Assure me child. Are you not like him?" 

"I am not like him, in the light you see him, Lady Dulcinea." 

It was enough for her. She quickly called one of her maids to escort me to a guest bedroom. Larissa was led to a room especially for her. The room I was in reminded me of my room back in finishing school. The striped walls were dark and light lavender. The bed was almost like the bed in finishing school, only that it was softer. There was a window seat swathed in lavender-blue silk. The paintings were lavender flowers. 

The room invoked in me hateful memories of finishing school. I remembered the strict mistresses who wouldn't recognize fun if it danced naked infront of them. If it that happened though, they would blush beet red and run away before fun could taint their innocent eyes and mind. The students were no exception also. They were being groomed into the things I hated most next to stepfamilies and ogres: finishing school mistresses. 

But Areida was in those memories, and I missed her. I prayed deep inside that she still considered me a friend, even though I ran away without telling her. One day, if I break this curse, I would reconcile with her.

My reminiscence was interrupted by a maid who said it was dinner time.

~*~

Dinner was exhausting. Lady Dulcinea asked me many questions. She didn't mean any offense, but I didn't like being asked questions. Larissa mentioned that she wanted today to end quickly. I knew the reason why. Three days from now there would be a ball for Princess Ava of Ayortha. Tomorrow, she would help me pick clothes for the ball.

Before I slept, I opened the magic book. I wanted to see if Mandy wrote something for me. 

I was right.

_Dear Ella, _

_Life in the inn is much different without you. There is more to cook. The new inn girl doesn't know how to cook unlike you, so I doubt that she would help with the making of white cakes or other things._

_Gretchen is doing splendidly with her lessons. She could now easily make wild rice without causing a widespread fire. She is difficult to teach, I must admit. The only she knew about cooking was stirring, lighting a fire, and tasting. I advised her to buy a cookbook. It would teach her invaluable things. For now, I could only teach her the basics. _

_I promise to come to you as soon as possible._

_I hope you are having a splendid time in Frell. Just remember to avoid your stepfamily. Who knows what they would do to you once they get their hands on you! _

_Yes, dear, I know I worry to much. I can't help worry for your sake. _

From your worried cook,

_Mandy_

_P.S. Drink your Tonic._

I already drank my Tonic some few minutes ago. I flipped the pages. There was a journal entry. And it was from Char. It was short, more of a scribble than an entry to a journal.

_Another ball. Should I be glad or worried? Recently, balls, to my point of view, have become settings for something significant._

_I'm worried, yet I am glad. What would happen in this ball for Princess Ava? I'm anticipating something, but I don't want to look forward to it. _

~*~

My head spun with different types of fabrics and colors and patterns. There was muslin and silk, azure to purple, spotted—though I thought it was rather revolting—to stripes, bell-sleeves to tightly fitted, low necks to off the shoulder cuts. Whatever the dress was, Larissa made me try it on. One may think that she was different from her image-obsessed sister, but the only thing that differs was that Larissa was subtle about it in public. Unfortunately, she blew it all out on me. 

I didn't take part in the choosing of dresses. She was the one who yanked gowns and placed them in my hands. I was not one who cared much about clothes. The only contribution I gave to the final choice of the gown was whether I liked it or not. I hated the puffy, frilly gowns with bows that didn't allow you to walk properly. 

"I think this orange one suits you," Larissa told me.

I looked at myself. It was pretty, I guess, with the embroidered bodice and slit sleeves. But I didn't like it. The orange gown made me look like a pumpkin, reminiscent of my pumpkin coach. 

I shook my head. " I don't like it very much." 

This time, Larissa threw up her hands in exasperation. "Ella, Ella, Ella! We've tried almost every gown that is adequate to your expectations. Can't you choose one?" 

"First of all, you were the one letting me try on the gowns. I should be the one exhausted because I'm the one getting in and out of the many, many, _many_ gowns that you make me try on," I retorted.

She sighed. She then gave me another gown. The fabric was soft.

"I like the fabric," I admitted. 

"Well that's a good start," Larissa replied.

The gown was much better than all the rest, that it made me wonder why I only tried it on now. The neck was low and rounded, with an embroidered hem of blue roses. There was a macramé belt that reached near the near the floor. The sleeves were loose and flowing. The fabric was thin and airy for the sleeves but not so for the rest of the gown.  It was simple yet elegant. The color of the gown struck me the most. It was green, a little spicy but more daring and sophisticated. I remembered Mother when I first saw myself in the mirror. 

Larissa loved the gown as much as I did. I was beginning to feel that she wanted it for herself. She bought herself a gown too. It was silver and blue mixed together. And with her glorious blonde hair, it would seem like it was a sunny winter day.

She was generous enough to pay for my expenses. She even threw in a tiara and necklace with topazes. She also bought a mask for the bought of us. Mine was green with blue beads while hers was blue with white beads. It made me feel terrible, like a parasite. Yet, she insisted. 

~*~

The preparation for the ball couldn't be compared with my preparation before. I missed Mandy so much. She was still in Bast, trying hard to teach Gretchen how to cook. Everything would be so much easier if she were to be by my side. And if I were to run away again, I would have to do so alone.

A maid helped me but I deemed it unnecessary. Although I sent her away during the bath, she returned to help me with my hair. When I sent her away again, she looked as if she would burst into tears. I pitied her and decided to let her do her job. I should have not let her do so, or I should have at least protested. She was a skilled hairdresser, but I didn't wish to be so…extravagant. 

My hair was still down, and I wanted it to remain down. Yet the maid curled layers of my hair and let it flow with the straight black hair. It would really make me unrecognizable to Char as Ella or Elalaine, but maybe recognizable enough to be Lela.    

Larissa smiled when she saw me come out. She was so certain that I would actually speak to Char as Ella, something I would never do especially at a time like this. She was lovely in her gown, and her smile made her more lovelier. 

Before we left, Lady Dulcinea came out of one of her rooms and gazed at us. She commented the two of us. She said Larissa was seasonal, and I was a type of flora she couldn't put to place. She led us to the carriage that was waiting. When we were inside, I decided to tell Larissa of my plan.

"You will pretend you don't know me," I told her.

Larissa looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why so?"

"Because if you know me, Char would know I am Ella." 

She laughed. "What's wrong about that?" 

"I don't want that to happen." 

She stopped and took my arm. "I don't want you running away, alright?" she told me. "If you did, I would hunt you down for certain."

"I won't run away! I've already had for the past many times! I will not just show myself as Ella because if I did, unexpected things might happen. And I don't want that to occur." 

"Then _how _are you going to speak with him?" 

"A lot of ladies have danced with him. I might be one of them." 

"He will not listen—"

"He will! Trust me on this one Larissa. No one knows Char the way I do, and I can do this." 

She shook her head. "I trust you but if something comes up, I will jump on it." 

"By the way, if any talking surfaces while I'm with him, promise you will not say it is I, Ella. Just believe it and nod as if you understand." 

Larissa was thinking about it for awhile and I was beginning to feel that she wouldn't have it my way. "I will do as you say. But I will jump on it if something drastic happens. I can't let you go out there without support!" 

"Then support me by not being there. I've done this many times, I assure you." 

"It's not  like I can do anything to stop you, Ella." 

"Thanks Larissa." 

We talked about other things on the way, but it didn't erase the worry that was growing in me. What if something drastic does happen? What if I can't do it? My anxiety increased when we reached the palace. Larissa suggested that we shouldn't get off the carriage at the same time. She let me go first and then she made the carriage turn around.

My mask was securely tied and I made sure it stayed that way. The hall remained the same as the last time I came. The tapestries were all at the right places. There were already many courtiers. As I had expected, they were lining up to greet the Princess Ava and Prince Charmont. The gentlemen all gazed at her exotic features, while the women swooned at their prince. The line was as long as before, and I didn't intend to go with the line.

If I was lucky enough, the events of this ball would not be so different as the last one I attended at the very same hall.

~*~

Finished! We're all nearing the end of What If! Tsk, tsk. I'll miss writing this but I still have oh so many other stories to write. I decided to focus on this one because it is the longest and more successful. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

I decided to cut this at the beginning of the ball. I feel that ball deserves its own chapter because it is very important. I gave away some hints on what Ella might do on the next chapter, and I believe it's not hard to spot…

Anyways, yes, the last chapter made me think more than usual. If you want to write something insightful, _be _insightful. 

Another Reviewer: It's hard to read the Hattie part. It makes me sick writing it too! And Beta-Reader? What's that?? Heehee…sorry, I can be so ignorant sometimes…ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

I know, this took me an eternity to write. Yesterday, we had an orientation at school. I have to listen to teachers droning about the school policies that I _already _know. You see, school here in the Philippines is different from the school of other countries. Our summer vacation is based on the weather. April and May are the sunniest months that's why it's our vacation. On the other hand, the beginning of school, which is June, is rainy most of the time. I like it better this way because I don't have to worry about rain while on vacation in a beach. 

And I need some peace and quiet when I write stories. Unfortunately, it's not available. My cousin who is nine is staying with us and he won't leave me alone!! The minute I am writing this sentence, he is banging on the door demanding me to let him in!!! ARGH!!!! I HATE KIDS!!! Or maybe dislike… And I hate it when someone is breathing down my neck, reading while I'm writing. It's annoying… Yeah, I know, I am a very demanding person. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

I also warn you again that it might take long, once again. Our new debate club moderator made me part of the temporary core. Now I have to help make a presentation for the freshmen. "Join our club! You'll have fun! Not to mention meet cute guys from other school!" I might just say. Wait! I DID NOT MEET CUTE GUYS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS. It's a bait for flirty girls who want to meet people. Hah! What makes me interested with the opposite sex ANYWAY??

Ok..stop. I hope you like this chapter! It's not much but it's still part of What If. BTW, I added a new "story". It's called "Cinders". It's just the thoughts of Cinderella after the phrase, Happily Ever After.

Thanks to all the reviewers! You mean SO much to me!! 

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ SMILEYS!!!!!!!!


	39. All Plans Gone Wrong

Chapter Thirty-Nine

(A/N: This is not the last chapter. :) There's still a nice epilogue…)

Disclaimer: There are excerpts from the book in this chapter. I do not own these excerpts. Why they are there, I'll explain later in the longer Author's Note below!

My gaze decided to rest at one of the tapestries that hung on the wall just across me. I had seated myself in one of the chairs next to a column. It was unlikely that one would spot me easily. The tapestry depicted many couples dancing, I suspected, the sarabande. The man's hand was on the woman's waist, and the woman's hand was on the man's shoulder. If I tore my eyes away from the tapestry, I would see almost the same scene as the tapestry. The music was slow and noticeably perfect for the sarabande. I did tear my eyes away from the tapestry, but my eyes did not linger on the reality infront me. Instead, it found its way to the two persons people were lining up to. 

I sighed. When would I be able to show myself to Char? I did not want to stay for long in the ball. I was sure that my purpose would give way for my will to stay and be with Char longer. I knew that I would not be able to hold myself away for long. If I stayed long, I might just ruin it for the two of us. 

A lot of people had already taken of their masks. They're reason might be either to be recognized by their Highnesses, or to flaunt their facial assets. King Jerrold and Queen Daria observed the dance with amused faces. There was a fear inside me that they might force Char on Princess Ava, since the marriage would prove to be invaluable to Kyrria and Ayortha. Char had spoken to me as Lela that he vowed never to marry, but that feat would be impossible. So many women fawned over him, and so many princesses would be willing to accept and arranged engagement.

My thoughts were disturbed by a young man who asked for a dance. He gave me his hand, and I took it. I shouldn't impose immobility to myself in this ball. And if Char suspected that I was only saving my dances for him, he might just have the notion that I had other plans for him. 

The two of us glided about the hall. While we did, I took this opportunity to observe the dance in a different angle. I could see Larissa. She had already taken off her mask. She did not line up also. She was speaking with two men, and she was laughing gaily. 

Hattie was there, much to my dismay. She was her usual contemptuous self, with a smile pasted on her face. She was among the ladies who have lined up for the sovereigns. Her mask was off, unfortunately. She should have just kept.

If Hattie was present, Olive was also. I saw hovering in the buffet. Her plate was stacked high with different foods. Though I was far away, I could tell because of the variety of color. 

I frowned slightly, though smiled again. My partner might be worried of me. My plans changed slightly for I didn't expect a major obstacle in my way. I couldn't just approach Char and talk to him alone, where no one could hear us. Hattie would just be some feet away, waiting to breathe down my neck. She might as well bite it off because my existence would no longer be needed after this ball. And if I sure that she hated Lela from the bottom of her little heart, then surely, she wouldn't just leave me alone with Char. 

My mask prevented Ella from coming out, but Lela was waiting to be acknowledged. The time when I was the only one with the mask would also be the time for me to be known as Lela, unless Larissa would do something I bid her not to.

Soon, the line shortened. I stood up and went to Char and Princess Ava. I surveyed my surroundings before I faced them. Hattie and Olive were in a safe distance. Larissa was dancing. I straightened up and smoothed my dress. Just one more night of deceit and everything would be better. 

At a closer range, Princess Ava was gorgeous. Her dark hair was braided and like Areida's hair. Her lips were sensuous. Her gray eyes were large and captivating. 

"Abensa utyu anja ubensu," I told her. I curtsied infront of her. 

She curtsied back and smiled prettily. "Utyu anja ubensu oto!" I understood that she said that she was pleased to meet me too.

 I reverted to Kyrrian. "Good evening, your Highness." I curtsied to Char. "I believe we've meant before." I smiled.

He was smiling also. "Lady Lela, pleasure to meet with again. I'm sorry I wasn't able to bid you farewell during the Basten Ball." 

"It is not a bother. I am very happy to meet you again." 

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I picked a great time to return to Frell. I didn't know there would be a ball, until I was informed." 

He glanced at Princess Ava questioningly. She nodded.

"Favor me with a dance again, Lady Lela," he said to me.

My plan was going smoothly. "It would be a pleasure." 

He took my hand and led me to the dance. It was a sarabande. When we danced, I cautiously looked at my feet. I made sure he wouldn't see my glass slippers. I couldn't leave it at my trunk. It was too precious to leave alone. At first, it was he who spoke. I had to be brave and do what I needed to do. It was not the time to tell him. We danced a few more dancing before I actually told him. We were walking around the court gardens, just like before. I took a deep breath. 

"I've been wondering why you chased that young lady. I do not know her but I wonder," I began.

His eyes clearly showed that he didn't wish to talk about it. But out of politeness he answered, "It was a mistake. I thought she was someone I knew." 

"Her name is Ella, am I right?" 

He nodded. "She reminded me of you." 

"She must have meant a lot to you." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know now. She was but not now." 

"Is she the reason why you resolved not to marry?" I asked cautiously. This question would either end Lela and Char's friendship or be a stepping stone to success.

He surprised me by nodding. He must have trusted me—Lela—so much! 

"I do not say this for my own advantage, but why do you affect yourself so? You cannot let her get to you so greatly." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it would not do you good." 

"It won't do me good but it would give me pleasure in doing it." 

"Pleasure?" I asked. "Do you call depravity pleasure?" I suddenly bit my tongue. "I'm sorry, Char, I spoke too much." 

He was forgiving. "It's alright. Lately, many people have been asking me about that incident." 

"Please." I clasped his hands. "Please promise me as a friend that you will not be affected by her actions." 

He stared back into my eyes. "I promise but why do you care about it so much, Lela?" 

I laughed. "I'm your friend, and like any other person I worry."

He laughed too. 'Well, then promise me you will stop worrying much." 

"I promise. I think we should return. So many ladies would be wishing to dance with you." 

He sighed. "Yes." 

We went back inside. I let him dance with another lady. He turned to look at me. 

I sat down on a chair. There, it was done. He would have no more worries about me. He would not think of me now. He would forget about Ella. My heart ached with sadness. When he ran after me, I was happy, in a way, because it meant he still cared for me. It meant that there was this place in his heart for me. But it would be gone soon, and it was all my doing. It was for the greater good. If I couldn't make myself happy with him, he should just be happy with another. It would hurt me but I would be assured that I did not ruin his life. 

Someone sat beside me. In my revulsion, I found out it was Hattie.

"Lady Lela, I presume?" 

"Yes, Lady Hattie?" 

She nodded, a smile pasted on her features. She might as well paste a new face instead of a smile. Her face was like a looming ugly mask. 

"Lady, I was wondering why your hands are on my Charmont again." 

"He is not yours, Lady Hattie. He told me himself." 

She answered me in a tone so annoying. "Of course he'd say that! We are secretly engaged." 

"It must have been such a great secret because he himself doesn't know," I replied. 

Hattie clenched her fists but still managed to smile. Although it seemed wider and forced. "You _mock _me, Lady Lela? You mock me, your future queen?" 

I tried to remain my calmness yet at that moment I wished I could do more and punch her in the face. I hadn't done it for a long time but I was sure I could make her nose bleed. "I do not mean to mock, Lady Hattie. I speak nothing but the truth, but unless you are insulted by it, I suggest you not listen."

"If I cannot use my ears, I might as well use my eyes." She said, thickly and sweetly, "May I see your face, Lady Lela?" 

The dance ended and Char made his way to me. I stood up. "I'm afraid I must cut this conversation short, Lady Hattie." He was nearing.

"Another dance, Lela?" he asked me. He didn't acknowledge Hattie. 

"Of course," I replied happily. I was now able to escape Hattie's claws. "Good evening Lady Hattie." 

Char bowed to her. "Excuse us." 

I saw Larissa look at me with revelation. She must have realized why I had issued unusual orders to her. She was near me, and speaking with a young man. I was so happy to dance with Char for another precious time that I didn't realize that Hattie had jumped up and screamed with fury, "I _demand _that you take off that mask, you scheming wench!"

Her voice echoed about the hall, making everyone look at our direction. For once, she had lost her forced composure. Larissa's mouth was open. Suddenly it was all wrong. All the guests were staring at the spectacle we were causing.

I froze trying not to follow her order. I closed my eyes and forced myself not to follow her.

"How dare you speak to her that way, Lady Hattie!" Char reprimanded Hattie angrily. 

Hattie was equally furious. "She spoke to me in the very same manner, your Majesty!" 

I was deaf to other noises. I was nauseated and the great hall was suddenly confining and suffocating. I was dizzy. I was breathing hard.

Char managed to ignore Hattie and turned his attention to me. "Are you feeling well, Lela?" 

I could see Larissa approached. 

My hand went up and touched my mask. _No! _I was shaking badly. I was biting my lip…I mustn't take it off.

Larissa was suddenly beside me. "El—Lady Lela, are you alright?'"

"Lela?" Char was asking. "You need not take off your mask." I wished he made into an order! 

I couldn't take the complaints anymore. It was pounding on my head. I turned my back to them. If I were to give up on the curse, then I might as well prevent it from doing more harm. 

My hand found its way back at my mask. And involuntarily, I pulled it off. Hattie could see me and she was purple with anger.

"You _are_ a scheming wench!" Hattie shrilled. "You dare come back here after running away like that! Fleeing like the wind then coming back like a storm just to wish me ill!!!" 

"Speak no more, Lady Hattie!" Char demanded.

I felt Char's hand on my shoulder. I only have to turn my back to show him my face. 

I shook my head. I moved forward, planning to run without Char seeing my face. I was about to run when Larissa ruined everything.

"Ella, what are you doing!?" Larissa screamed. What was _she _doing?? 

"Ella!" Char's voice. It was all going wrong… Char was not suppose to know that Lela was Ella!

I turned around and pushed him away. I was covering my face so then he wouldn't see. The path cleared for me and all those who watched were wondering what was actually happening. As I ran, my root foot suddenly went cold for some reason. I ignored it. 

I could hear Hattie screaming again. "Nooooo!!! Don't follow her!!!!!!" 

"Shut up you _ugly_ oaf!!!!! And let him go!!!!!" Larissa was shouting in a furious voice.

"What is _happening_??" a lady wailed in the background.

"Quiet down Beatrice!!" another lady reprimanded.

"I want to know _too_!!!" a whining voice surfaced from the murmurs.

King Jerrold's voice was above all others. "Explain yourselves!" Yet no one could answer him. 

Char was the only one not shouting. I turned to look at him one last time. He was being embraced by Hattie so then he couldn't run after me. "Don't run away Ella!" he managed to tell me in a loud voice.

This cursed gift!!! I stopped immediately as if there was a wall infront me. I stared down at the floor. But there was an option. He said not to run away… Instead, I walked away. I was walking faster and faster. I was not going anywhere fast but I was still going. 

I was almost at the exit when Char finally got free of Hattie's powerful grasp. I willed myself to move faster…or at least escape him! I felt someone grasp my hand. The hand was small; it was not Char's.

It was Olive's. She was staring at me blankly. "You're back. Bake me a white cake." 

"_What?_" My jaw dropped. I was in the middle of life and death and Olive was there asking me to bake her white cake. "You want _me_ to bake _you_ a _cake _at this _moment_??" I was furious and confused. I wanted so much to kill Olive right now. 

She ignored me. "And bake it quickly. I want you to bake it now." 

My hands were suddenly moving. There was an escape! I just had to bake white cake for Olive in _some other place_. And _quickly._ I ran. I intended to go somewhere secluded but my feet led me to the inner castle. In cold dread, I realized that I was involuntarily searching for the kitchen to fulfill Olive's request.

No one made a move to follow me when I methodically searched for the kitchen. I blended in with the crowd quickly. I was walking, all alone in the castle. My mind was asking, _"Where is the kitchen?" _I couldn't stop. I _must_ bake Olive a white cake. Suddenly, a hand took mine.  I whirled around expecting Olive but in my horror it was Char. My head was aching suddenly. _Must bake white cake, _it told me irritably. 

"Tell me now why you are here," Char said to me. His voice was firm but trying to calm me down. 

My head was pounding. I knew my face was horrified. "I wanted to go to a ball!" I answered him hysterically. The curse was making me go insane! In my mind was a recipe for white cake. Flour…water…sugar…

Char's hand gripped my hand firmly. "You're not telling the truth." 

"Of course she's not telling the truth!!! She's a lying witch!!!" Hattie charged on us. She was fuming. I was actually surprised to see her angry. 

Larissa was on her heels. "_You _are the lying witch!!" she retorted. 

I was swinging on my feet, back and forth. My head was aching. I couldn't breathe. I was clutching at my chest, trying to pull myself together. I could see ladies following spying on the four of us. They were the gossip hungry wenches. Char noticed my strange behavior and he immediately focused his attention to me. 

"Tell me what is happening to you," he said to me.

I almost wanted to laugh. So many orders in just one night! "I can't…breathe…dizzy…head aching…" I managed to gasp out. I leaned against the wall. 

"Why?" he asked me. His eyes showed the greatest concern. I shook my head. "Tell me why." 

The only answer was the curse, and I was forbidden to tell him. Two orders were inside me, fighting their way to win. The first was my mother's order. _Do not tell anyone about the curse._ The other was Char's order. It was making me sicker and sicker.

I shook my head, forcing myself to obey my mother's order. My will made me disobey Char's order…it helped but the curse was still pushing me. I was trapped between two orders, and I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Why can't you tell me?" he demanded. Behind him, I could see Larissa and Hattie having a spat.

"I…just…can't…" I answered. Then his order took control. "I—have—this—cur—" I placed my mouth over my mouth. My mind was in confusion. Follow her order. Follow his order. Make white cake. 

I was suddenly crying. I was losing him the hard way. I was making him think I was insane… And worse of all, I had to be there to see him. I had to be there to make him not love me. I was there—not as Lela but Ella. 

He was surprised I was crying, but at the same time, he seemed joyful. His joy temporarily made me ignore my terrible complaints. Time stopped when I stared into his happy face, his face that was happy for me.

"You were trying to prevent something from happening to me…that's why you always run away…" I couldn't help it, I nodded repeatedly. More tears fell. He would soon find out that I loved him…why else would I do so if I didn't? There was hope in his face… "The letter was rubbish, a trick. You lied to me when we met before. You tried to keep me away from you. But why?" His look was probing, searching for answers. He turned and glared at Hattie, who was open-mouthed in shock. Larissa's face was troubled. He looked back at me. 

"Do you love me?" He still spoke softly. "Tell me."  

An order. "I do." I was sobbing and smiling at once. How was I going to give him up again?

Char was jubilant but it didn't last long. "You love me, but can you marry me?" 

I was crying so hard. He was asking me to marry him! I wanted to say yes, yes, yes! But no, I would rather die than say that. This was already my free will, I could say yes or no. "No, I can't." 

The look on his face hurt me more than ever. He was disappointed, no, there were no words to describe his expression. But he nodded, slowly, painstakingly. He couldn't look at me in the face. "If you can't, then at least tell me why." 

His previous order came ten times more powerful. I staggered. My knees were buckling and the ground seemed to shake. Too many orders…too many thoughts… I felt him kneel beside me.

"Stop whatever you are doing!!" someone screamed. My mind registered this as an order from me and then suddenly, all the complaints vanished. I even stopped crying. I realized that it was Larissa screaming. She was trying to push Hattie away from Char and I. 

"Ella, I love you too much to even try and understand your actions…" he whispered in my ear. "Marry me." I started to weep. I was shaking my head, shaking it so much that my hair was in disarray. I was shaking my head but my hand found its way to his.

"Nooo!!!!" Hattie cried. Her dim-witted mind seemed to understand what had happened. Larissa pushed her out of the way. 

"You are deafening everyone within earshot!" she shouted at Hattie.

Hattie ignored her. "No!!! Don't marry him Ella!" 

Larissa was dumbfounded. She whirled and stared at me then at Char. 

I withdrew my hand. "I can't." Thank you Hattie! 

I should have explained things more clearly to Larissa. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" she hollered. "Why are you following this unpleasant conniver?? You will marry Char, Ella!! You love him!" 

Ignorance was bliss, but in this case, it was trouble. I would be more than glad to marry Char but I would die first. I could not risk him…I mustn't obey Larissa… But the curse was pressing on me, telling me I should.

Hattie suddenly became cunning. "Yes! Marry him so we will be part of the royal family!" 

No! My marriage would make Hattie and Mum Olga grand, and Olive would be swimming in wealth. They would take advantage of my love for Char.

Char.

I looked at him. He was looking at me with such gladness, and I loved him so. I was the cause of his joy and would be the cause of his destruction: a secret delivered to his enemies, a letter written in my own hand, a covert signal by me, poison in his glance, a dagger in his ribs, a fall from a parapet. 

"Marry me, Ella," he said again, the order a whisper now. "Say you'll marry me."

I wanted so much to obey. I could see us together, bound together by love and fidelity. I could see our future children and grandchildren. I could see us sliding down the castle stair rails. I could see us together, until the end of time…but my imaginings were darkened by the shadow of the curse. It was looming, enveloping all my dreams and hopes of ever achieving something that would just make my life perfect no matter what. I could no longer see the children and grandchildren, the sliding down the castle stair rails…I couldn't even see us together. I saw death for him… I only saw pain… That was all I could bring: momentary happiness then overwhelming despair.

My thoughts made me cry harder.

You will be happy and be with him. You will love him until the end of time, and he will do the same to you. He is offering you a world of happiness and bliss in two words. Now offer him your own world of happiness and bliss in one word. Say yes.

No… If I say yes I would only bring him death. Destruction for him and Kyrria… I'm not selfish enough to do that. I love him so much…much more than anyone could even think…and I love him enough to let him go for his sake!

My mouth opened, but I clamped my mouth on it. I cried harder. Say yes! Say yes! I placed my hand on my throat, pressing on it, as if to stop the flow of words. I tried to swallow my tongue. My other hand was still clamped on my mouth. A muffled scream came out from me. 

He put a hand on my shoulder. I must have frightened him. Frighten him! Drive him away! Just make him take back those words!!

I stayed within myself where I saw flashes of my curse. The race, the berries, the ogres, the princesses. The stepfamily, the slavery, the torture, the Tonic, the finishing school, the parrot, the hunger, the dancing, the singing… I almost died because of the curse. I felt like a puppet on a manners show because of the finishing school. I lost a race, ate the sourest of berries, became an ogre… I was forced to clean the floor. I was humiliated by Hattie and her cronies. I was dancing like a fool. I was prevented even the smallest of comforts, even a decent bar of soap, I was refused. I tolerated this all. I endured all of this. I did what they wanted me to do. 

But not now! Not today!

I was sitting on the floor, weeping and lost in a flurry of memories, orders, and forced submissiveness. Words kept on trying to come out, but I kept them in. I focused my mind on not saying yes. It didn't matter if I did say something, as long as it wasn't a yes.

Everything was taken from me but not Char. I might be taken out of Char's world, but I would not be the one to take his life out of this world. He would not die because of his love for me! No! Yes! No! Yes!

_You love him don't you? He loves, you love him, why don't you two get married? _A tempting voice said.

I shook my head. 

My cheeks were sticky with sweat and tears. 

Char, Larissa, and Hattie could only wonder what was happening to me.

I pushed out all my thoughts and only thought of one thing: I must save Char. No matter what it took, I must. I thought of him. I saw him laughing with me. I saw him comforting me. I saw him catching Apple for me. I saw him save me from the ogres. I saw him chase after me. I saw him pursue me. And right now, I saw him waiting for my answer.

He had gave me many things. He had risked himself for me. And now I would. 

I stayed in that one spot. Lucinda's gift could not touch me. No, my feelings for Char were too strong. I found my will and determination much stronger than all the times I had defied the curse. 

My mouth opened.

"No! I won't marry you! I shan't, I won't!" My voice bounced back from the walls. I wiped away my tears with my skirt. I stood up. I glared at Hattie. "I will not marry him! I don't care if he's the prince! I don't care! I shan't marry him!" 

Hattie glared back at me. "No! You will marry him, and you will make me a princess!" She laughed. 

"No!" I screamed at her. "Stop ordering me things I don't want to follow!!" 

Larissa was surprised. "Ella, what are you doing?"

"Something I must have done before all this got out of hand!" I turned to Char. I threw my arms around his neck. "I shan't marry you." I kissed his cheek. He was safe from me.

He turned my head and kissed me on the mouth. The kiss swept through me, and I clung to him, trembling.

Hattie was going ballistic and Larissa was laughing at her. 

"Why won't you marry me? Why not, if you love me?" 

"I'm cursed to obey everything! You will not be safe with me as your wife!" I stopped. How could I have said this? I was forbidden…Mother…

Then in a rush of revelation, I realized that I had defied Hattie's orders. I looked at Char. He was so handsome, smiling from our kiss, but frowning in confusion. Saving him made him more mine than ever. 

I didn't say yes… I said no to an order… Was the curse broken? There was a different feeling in me. I felt that I could do anything. I felt that there was no longer a chain depriving me from doing something.

"Quick!" I said to no one in particular. "Tell me to hop on one foot!" 

"What?" Char asked.

"You wench!!!!!" Hattie kept on wailing.

Larissa clamped her hand on Hattie's mouth. "Hop on one foot, Ella," she said exasperatedly. She was puzzled and exhausted.

I waited for the complaints to start. I waited for myself to hop on one foot. I smiled ecstatically. The curse was broken! Char and Kyrria was the solution for these were the two things I knew should not be lost. And Char because I loved him…

I was new to myself. There was no more curse. I was truly myself now, not someone forced. I was Ella, not Lela or Elalaine. I was not the scullery maid, inn girl, or runaway. I was Ella. I was not the dummy of the people around me. 

I curtsied to Char. "When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and I saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I can beg you to marry me." 

He smiled. " I know but—" then he took out something he kept. It was my glass slipper. All the fuss had made me forget about my right foot suddenly getting cold. It seemed that I had forgotten about it. "—you seemed to have dropped this." 

He knelt down and guided my foot to the slipper. It fit perfectly. I took his hand and lifted him up. I couldn't let him kneel down for me. 

He kissed me suddenly and I kissed him back. This kiss symbolized that our lives were now entwined and would forever be like that. 

~*~

OMG!!! I like this chapter! It's kind of whacked out but I enjoyed writing it! I'm very sad that this fanfic would come to an end with the epilogue. 

I'll write a longer goodbye note on the epilogue. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

You realized the familiar lines/paragraphs. You're not dreaming about it. I included it there because these lines were special to Ella. I also included those lines because I just love it!! It touches my heart…

Especially: He was so handsome, smiling from our kiss, but frowning in confusion. Saving him made him more mine than ever.

But of course I tweaked it a bit. Wouldn't it seem strange if he suddenly had soot on his nose? Right?? Right. 

Ok…I'm sorry it took long. MAJOR CLIFFIE. But the wait was worth it right?

It's just that I am so incredibly harassed by junior year. Chem, geom, social…you cannot believe my sked. And I'm also included in the Core of my club…busy busy!!!

I hope you wait for the epilogue. It'll tie things together!!

And it's the last chapter…so it's sentimental… ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Thanks to the reviewers for going with the flow of 39 chapters!!! I love you so much!!!!!


	40. Epilogue: A fancy way of tying things to...

Epilogue

Eliza laughed. She was achieving what she once dreamed with ease. She was rich now. She was a successful writer. But such irony! She wasn't happy.

_There was still Gavin._

But on this day_, she thought. _I'm going to his house and tell him I still love him. I was the one who ran away, now I will be the one to return.

She laughed again. She couldn't wait to see their expressions. It was Eliza! Once their maid, now an accomplished writer. 

_She was near their manor. She told the driver to stop the coach.. She was frightened. What if nothing would change? What if Gavin was already married with another lady? What if he didn't care?_

_She decided to walk first before going there. She got out of the carriage. She strolled the streets and marveled at the scenery of the forest. She made a mental note to write about it._

_Ahead her, there was someone. She passed by him then stopped. They both stared at each other._

_At that moment, tears sprang from her eyes when she realized who it was._

_It was Gavin._

_They embraced each other. They whispered words of love. They no longer cared what others thought. They were back in each others arms and that was all that mattered in that perfect moment. _

No one really expected the marriage of their prince in a month. I had come to realize that our romance was in a low profile, even to ourselves. But that never really mattered. We had caused a spectacle during the ball, and the Kyrrians were more than happy to push that out of their minds to make way for a more important event. Char was going to get married, and they were getting a new princess.

Mum Olga, Hattie, and Olive tried to go under my good graces but I would see none of them. I still hated them for treating me the way they did. I didn't make it public though. I would not sink down to their level. They weren't invited to our wedding but they were free to celebrate in the streets. Father was invited but he didn't receive the invitation in time. He was too busy traveling that the mail had trouble finding him. 

Areida and I reconciled. She was still the same and our friendship grew stronger with our reunion. We promised to meet with each other as often as possible. Vanessa arrived to our wedding with the Prince Orono holding her hand. They looked like the perfect couple, and by the next year, they were married. Larissa and Cedric never got anything straight. They hinted something but it wasn't obvious. One might have to wait to find out what would happen to them. Elspeth was present, much to my delight. It never occurred to her that I had any acquaintances with royalty. She was pleasantly surprised that I was now the new princess. She gave me a book: _Eliza_. I knew what would happen but I would read the book again. She was with a young man, whom I concluded was Lionel. It was confirmed when she introduced me. Mandy arrived just in time. She embraced me warmly and spilled tears on my back. She was so happy for me that I had trouble finding a way to repay her happiness. She had done so much to me. She was tired with Gretchen. 

"She is an avid student, like a puppy trying to know the ways. But her talent is…" she wavered off. She would still be my fairy godmother and she promised to be the cook of the palace. 

All my friends—Areida, Larissa, Vanessa, Elspeth and Cedric—were told of my curse. Char knew of course, and so did King Jerrold, Queen Daria, and Princess Cecilia. I had caused them much trouble and it fit them to know. They were the ones I trusted. My curse would not be made public. It was too controversial, too unbelievable. And the existence of fairies would be exposed. 

Every kind of friendly being was invited. Slannen was there to give me a new pottery piece by Agulen. It was an elf child embracing a tree. zhatapH and zhulpH were there. Uaaxee was present and she took care of Apple, who kept on running around curiously.

Lucinda was present and gave us a gift.

"No, need," Char and I chimed. But she gave us not a spell, but a fairy trifle. It was a box that grew to accommodate the contents. We thanked her, for it was a true necessity. She glowed with pleasure and almost looked the masked beautiful Lucinda. 

Me being princess never crossed my mind. I didn't love Char because he was a prince and that he could give me everything I wished. I loved him because he was him, yet unfortunately, some people thought otherwise. I didn't mind this. What mattered was that I knew I married him for the true reasons.

Hattie was a parasite. She used her connection to us to her full advantage, although it was spread that she had been a conniver who maltreated people. She was never married. It was expected. Who would want to marry someone like Hattie? 

Olive was married, much to my surprise. Her empty attentiveness snared the heart of a garrulous widower. He kept on talking and talking and she just stared. He promised to give her twenty KJs every day and a white cake per meal. 

Mum Olga and Father loved in a distance, much to my disgust. She was still my stepmother but she was not welcomed.

Father was still his conniving self. He kept on getting into trouble so Char and I had to intervene. If we didn't, he would lose his occupation and eventually, get into prison because of his shrewdness.

Mandy fulfilled her promised. She cooked spectacular meals everyday for us. Once, my father-in-law, King Jerrold, commented that the other good thing of having me as a daughter-in-law was that Mandy came with me. He ate Mandy's delicacies with gusto. She was also the secret performer of good deeds. She still gave me Tonic but this I could now refuse. Nancy was there too. She was the head maid and made sure that the stair rails were properly polished for their sliding monarchs.

I was not the ordinary princess. I was Court Linguist and Cook's Helper. I also followed Char whenever he traveled. I couldn't see why he could travel and have adventures, while I couldn't. I learned the culture and language along the way. 

The curse was completely gone and I delighted in making decisions. I especially liked refusing orders. I felt like a real person, not a puppet with strings. Although many grew exasperated with my free will. They couldn't make me do anything I didn't like, unless it was really urgent.

Aside from the joys of being with Char, there were also hardships and triumphs.

My greatest joy was when my first child was born. I named him Owen. zhatapH was present during his birth. She saw many things but told me that he would be like his father. When Char first saw him, I felt the bond between them and I knew that the gnome's words were true. It was enough for me. Owen would be great like his father. He would be valiant and brave. I only prayed that he wouldn't fall in love with a girl with the curse of obedience. 

"He will be known far and wide. He will make his parents proud," zhatapH added.

Mandy was there too, and took care of him while I was recuperating. Lucinda was not present, much to my relief, I supposed.

My second child was a girl. Mandy adored her the moment she saw her. 

"She looks like you when you were born!" she cried when she first beheld her. 

Char named her Catleya. He was the one who named her because I was the one who named Owen. He told me it was her name because she was a pretty as the flower. This time, Lucinda was present.

She was dabbing her eyes dramatically and looked at Catleya. 

"Such a beautiful child," she cried. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there in Owen's birth. I'll make it up to you. I will give her a gift. And Owen too." 

"There's no need," Char supplied the answer for me. I was suddenly pale. Now I felt what my mother had felt when Lucinda was present at my birth. 

With a wave of her wand, a ring appeared. She slipped it on Catleya's finger. "She'll find it's use in the proper time." She smiled. She conjured another one. She knelt down and took Owen's hand, who was looking at her openly. She slipped in on his finger too. "You're going to keep this, alright?" My son nodded. He scrutinized the ring even more. 

zhatapH arrived a few days later with a prediction. "She's like you," she said. Somehow, I wasn't relieved. I was stubborn, rebellious, and defiant. I hated to think that I would soon deal with a girl almost similar to me.

Char was not at ease. "What do you mean like her?" he asked. 

The gnome smiled. "Oh, she will be like her. Almost the same actually." 

Char grinned at me. "I just hope she would be easier to deal with unlike you." 

Owen was tugging at my skirt. He was already three years old, and exceptionally intelligent. He could already read. "Mama, how come Papa said that?" 

I didn't get to answer. Char was the one who did. "Let's just say, son, that your mother was a woman to be reckoned with." Owen stared at him. I guessed he didn't know what _reckoned_ meant.

I smiled at the father and son, the two men in my life. Then I glanced at Catleya. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms. Deep inside, I knew that she someone to be reckoned with.

Our lives were not perfect. They had challenges and obstacles. But we surpassed this. My contrariness kept Char laughing and his goodness kept me in love. We lived happily ever but I was yet to find out if this was the phrase for the life of my two children. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

I think I'm gonna cry!!! This epilogue means the end guys… :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( 

But hey, it was fun while it lasted!! Look at the bright side! You can always read it again!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

It was fun writing What If…more fun that I had ever had. Yeah, I know we endured typographical errors, grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and long long months of waiting, but it was worth it. To me. And maybe to you. Hopefully. 

I will really miss writing in Ella's point of view. It was fun flipping through the pages of the real book trying to find more clues to the world of Kyrria. And I will certainly miss the new characters I made up. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ I will also miss tweaking the story. 

This epilogue is also a short of preamble to Catleya. That's why I didn't update it because it is a "SEQUEL." I promise that my Ella stories would be interconnected! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

I wish I could keep on dragging the plot so I can write What If, but the end is the end and we can't help it.

Books have endings written but still live on in our imaginings.

I really thank all the reviewers for putting up with my excuses and late updates! Heehee And I can't believe that you all read this from the beginning to the end. It 's been a pleasure reading your reviews and I didn't get a lot of flames while writing this. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ I have to admit that if I didn't get reviews and if no one kept reviewing even though I "died" I would have stopped writing this!! Thanks so much!! 

Catleya is connected with this story. I'm writing it next. I feel bad leaving it alone when it so much potential. Heehee if you want to look at it, fine. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

I would be glad if you did.

After What If:

I've been writing stories now but I'm planning to finish it before posting it on ff.net. ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

I will also try to turn my attention to the neglected fics that are lying around. Because of What If, they were almost forgotten, but the ideas for it are still in my brain. Hehe

What If is ending. Well, at least it's not the never-ending story!

After all, what would happen if I kept on writing until kingdom come? Yeah, we'd all be bored with Ella's contrariness, Char's confusedness, everyone's sheer misfortune, and orders that we all hate. And I don't want that to happen. Yup! It's for the better!

I love you all for reading this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's time to put it back to the shelf, even though I wouldn't want that.

Claidi


End file.
